


The Misadventures of Scary Ari & Twitch Circuit

by themisadventurescrew



Series: The Misadventures of Scary Ari & Twitch Circuit [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Legend of Zelda
Genre: Creepypasta, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Legend of Zelda AU, Multi, Other, circuit proxy, creepypasta au, creepypasta ocs, halp, i need to stop, legend of zelda ocs, legend of zelda universe crossovers, lot of legend of zelda jokes, lots of innuendos, msatc, psychos, the misadventures of scary ari and twitch circuit, themisadventurescrew, there will be a LOT of different arcs of this story, this shit is so fucking crazy in all honesty, too many alternate universes, undertale universe crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themisadventurescrew/pseuds/themisadventurescrew
Summary: Fuck you, these bitches are psycho. Join two dumbass teenage girls as they fuck shit up across multiple planes of reality.This is The Misadventures of Scary Ari & Twitch Circuit, bitch.Light it up~(If you want the FULL~ experience, make sure to also read the "Misadventures" extras, by clicking "Next Work" motherfucker. It's got extra stuff that're like in-betweens and anecdotes and all that bullshit. YEET)





	1. Their Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard
> 
> My deviantart:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/themisadventurescrew
> 
> and my Wattpad:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheMisadventuresCrew
> 
> I'm also on instagram:
> 
> @tha_real_twitch_circuit
> 
> and I'm on tiktok:
> 
> @creator_twitchy

**_Fire….It’s so bright. I didn’t mean to._ ** ****__  
****__  
**_I’m scared._ ** ****__  
  
  
_“Ari, we have to go. NOW!”_  
  
_“Wait, D------!!_  
  
_  
_ ****_Static. Buzzing. Twitch, stop._

 ****__  
****__  
_“Wait, please!!”_  
  
_“What?!”_  
  
_“Look…”_

**_No face. I know you. Can you hear me?_ **

****__  
**_  
_ ** **_“D_ ** _on_ **’t yO** u _DaR_ **_e FucK_ ** inG **ToucH H** _ER!!”_

  
  
**_Twitch, stop!_ ** ****__  
**_  
_ ** ****_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

“Slender, what in the world happened? Your leg is completely shattered!!” Splendor, Slender’s much more...upbeat..brother’s, voice is shrill with worry.  
  
“Ask the girl on the damn couch. Her friend snapped it like it was a fucking twig.” Slender’s voice is strained with the pain he is experiencing, causing his speech to be a bit more crude than usual. “What is your name, girl?” He begins to question her, while Splendor gets to work treating the injury.  
  
The girl’s voice is barely above a whisper. “Ari.”  
  
“Ari? Okay. And what’s your friend’s name?”  
  
“Twitch.”  
  
“What’s your deal, girlie? Why are you so quiet?” The oh-so-familiar _brat_ with the ripped smile. _Jeff the Killer._ ****  
****  
**I don’t speak often.** Ari moves her hands rapidly, waving them around.  
  
“She said she doesn’t speak often.” A muffled voice emits from the end of the couch. _Hoodie._ “She’s signing.”  
  
Ari nods, keeping her eyes down. Her body is rigid, sitting up straight, her hands folded neatly in her lap.  
  
“How did you girls get here?” Splendor gently asks her, actually attempting to be more approachable then his companions.  
  
Ari shrugs, moving her hands once more. **We ran. I set my house on fire. Twitch found me. And then we ran into the woods. It’s called Rednels Woods for us.** ****  
****  
“Rednels? What like Slender backwards?” _Hmm. Red eyes. White hair. Black clothes. Looks like Link… Great...This douche… Still don’t get why Twitch likes those games._  
  
**“SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!”** Loud shouting emits from the stairwell. A certain blonde dressed in green shoots down the stairs, something….or someone...bouncing back and forth on the walls, is hot on his tail. **“WHHAAAATTT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!”** ****  
****  
“BEN, what the hell are you doing?!” Jeff yells at him, as BEN lands headfirst on the ground. Whatever was following him stops at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
**_Amethystine hair. Bright green eyes hidden behind a skull-like mask. Dress made of leaves and twigs, bones hanging off the skirt and sleeves. Just behind her, two other figures descend the stairs._ ** ****__  
****__  
**_Long red hair with blue tips. Green-blue eyes with a sharp glare. A deep blue blouse with an indigo skirt._ ** ****__  
****__  
**_And ghost-white hair, with blood-red eyes. A pure black dress with red decals._ ** ****  
****  
The man from earlier, whose white hair and red eyes matched the woman in the back’s, seems to choke. “Wait a minute….Who the hell are you people? Why do you look like…” His eyes rolls back into his head, as he passes out.  
  
The woman with white hair is the first to speak up.  
  
“I am Luca. This is Zarin and Skylar. We are Princesses of the Gerudo, in Hyrule. The Golden Goddesses incarnate.” Her eyes are narrowed, her pitch-black skin seeming to radiate shadows. “The girl you have upstairs...is someone very important to us. We apologize for dropping in so suddenly.”  
  
The woman in the skull-like mask giggles, yanking the mask up. There are pale streaks in her almost green skin, nearly completely blending into her face. She smiles, rows of razor-sharp teeth winking at the group in the light. “We’re here to fuck shit up!!” The woman with long red hair smacks the other in the back of the hand.  
  
“Shut it, Skylar. Sorry...She’s an idiot, despite being hundreds of years old at this point.”  
  
‘Skylar’ flips her middle finger at ‘Zarin’ for that.  
  
Luca rolls her eyes. “They are both idiots in all honesty.”  
  
Two middle fingers were pointed at her.  
  
Slender sighs, leaning his head back in the chair he was sitting in. “This is gonna be a long day.”

 

  
**_“Ehehe~...”_ **

 

 **_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****__  
****__  
**_Welcome to The Misadventures of Scary Ari & Twitch Circuit._ ** ****__  
**  
** ******This game is only just beginning.**

 

 **_-Save and Quit_ ** ****__  
**_-Save and Continue_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_-Continue without Saving_**

  
  
  
  
  
  


_**~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have arrived.
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome to The Misadventures of Scary Ari & Twitch Circuit.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	2. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

“So you’re Twitch, huh?” A voice sounds from the wall opposite of the young woman’s bed. The girl was currently sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the blank wall nearest her, ignoring the voice. “Not very talkative, I’m guessing? That’s alright. I’m usually the one who does the talking…. Usually cause people ignore me, but eh. Whatchya gonna do?” A grunt is heard as whoever the voice is coming from climbs through a metal hatch that connects the two rooms.  
  
 **“Get out, please.”** Her voice is low, almost a growl.  
  
“Oh, the silent princess _speaks._ Nah, see… I think I’ll stay for a bit. Name’s BEN, by the way.”  
  
 **“I know your name. I know exactly who you are. Now leave my room,** ** _please. I won’t ask nicely a third time.”_**   
  
“You aren’t exactly very scary, Princess.”  
 **  
** **“Do not call me that.”**

 

“Make me.”   
  
They both go silent, BEN waiting in anticipation for her next move. After a few moments, the girl stands up slowly, and turns toward the insufferable cyberdemon.   
  
Red and black eyes meet dark brown eyes. A mischievous, razor-edged smile inches its way onto BEN’s face. “So what’s with the name? Twitch…”   
  
**“Twitch Circuit. My name...is Twitch Circuit. Now leave. My. Room.”** Black streaks crawl their way up the base of her throat, a dark cloud seeming to form behind her back. A soft thud sounds behind her, as thin, pale-colored tendrils begin to flail behind her. BEN’s eyes widen in surprise.   
  
“What kind of trick is that?”   
  
**“A very special trick. One I think you might recognize…”** Glowing eyes seem to form behind her, a familiar heart-shaped mask becoming more apparent.  **“Leave. My. Room.”** ****  
****  
He goes silent, staring her down. There is no fear in his eyes, only surprise. “Fine.” He disappears completely, static seeming to buzz in the air around Twitch, as the open hatch connecting the rooms slams shut without anyone touching it.   
  
  
  
  
  
“So...Scary Ari...and Twitch Circuit? Kind of silly names.” The massive, monochrome-themed clown snickers, tilting his head as he peers down at the two young girls.   
  
“Oh yeah, and ‘Laughing Jack’ isn’t?” Twitch sneers, picking at her nails.   
  
“Hahaha. She told you, bitch.” Jeff laughs at his acquaintances now-frowning face.   
  
“‘Jeff the Killer’ is just as bad, you have no room to laugh at him.” Twitch raises an eyebrow at him, a mischievous glint in her eye, as a smirk begins to creep onto her face.   
  
Jeff immediately snarls. “The fuck is that supposed to mean?’   
  
“It means your name is super fucking unoriginal.”   
  
“Oh yeah, then what the fuck is ‘Scary Ari’? That seems pretty unoriginal as well.”   
  
“At least it rhymes.”   
  
“Oh fuck you!”   
  
“I’m underage, sorry.” Twitch presses the back of her hand under her chin, smiling sarcastically.   
  
Jeff’s nose scrunches in disgust. “Fucking gross, dude. Yeah, no.”   
  
“You’re the one who said it, not me.”   
  
“Oh my god, you are all really annoying.” A feminine voice chides from the side of the group.   
  
Both of the girls turn their heads to regard the newcomer, and they both gasp in excitement. “JANE!!” They say in unison, immediately sprinting to hug the woman. She grunts in surprise at the two teens now latched onto her.   
  
“Uh…..I’m guessing I’m a favorite?”   
  
“YES!” They both yell, Jane widening her eyes in surprise.   
  
“Alright then… Can you two let go of me, now?”   
  
“Nope.”   
  
  
  
  
  
“Okay...Ari’s room is right across from yours, Miss…” Splendor trails off, having forgotten what the brunette went by.   
  
“Twitch Circuit.”   
  
“Miss… Twitch Circuit… Okay...Now… may I ask you something?”   
  
“Shoot.”   
  
“How did you manage to cause so much damage to Slender?”   
  
“No idea, dude. It just happened. I felt I had to protect Ari, and I blacked out.” Twitch shrugs, staring at the door that led to Ari’s room, right next to Dark Link’s. “Is Rinku okay?”   
  
“Rinku?”   
  
“Dark Link.”   
  
“Oh. Y-yes, he’s fine. He apparently passed out when those three...women...showed up. He woke up a little while ago, and is resting for now.” Splendor eyes her anxiously, confused and suspicious of the small teen who managed to so severely injure his brother.   
  
“Alright.” She turns, opening the door to her own room, and locking herself in, leaving Splendor in the hallway, alone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
“So you three women...Your names are Luca, Zarin, and Skylar? And you’re from...Hyrule...That...world in Dark Link and BEN’s games?” Slender questions, his injured leg propped up on an ottoman.   
  
“Yes. I am Luca, the red-haired one is Zarin, and the purple-haired one is Skylar.” The white-haired woman stands with her hands folding in front of her. She is definitely fitting of the title ‘Princess’. Despite looking nothing like a Gerudo, with her pitch black skin and pure white hair, she had the build of one, and a fierce look on her face that told of her warrior status. Her red eyes seemed to constantly be on the move, seeing everything all at once.   
  
“We are...guardians of sort...to Twitch.” The woman with red hair is the next speak. Now,  **she** looks like a Gerudo. Her eyes are a piercing greenish-blue, her bright red hair complimenting her tanned skin, the blue on the tips of her hair adding a light tone to the darker blues of her clothing. “Again...we apologize for any trouble we may have caused with our sudden appearance, and Skylar’s….unruly behavior.”   
  
Skylar snickers. “Whaaatttt? It’s not like I  _ hurt  _ the little cyber…” She had forgone the skull mask, her deep purple hair accented with pink and dark green braids throughout it. Her entire dress seemed to be made of various leaves, the bones attaching to the skirt and sleeves clacking with even the slightest movement. Her green eyes seemed to glow, an unknown emotion hidden in the back of them.   
  
“Well...does this mean you will just be….hanging around? Or something to that effect?”   
  
“No. We are actually planning on leaving for a while. There is something we have to look for. If we may be so bold as to request this, could you please keep an eye on Twitch until we return?” Zarin bows, her hands clasped in front of her head as she does so.   
  
“Your Sheikah is showing, Za~” Skylar sing-songs, earning a jab in the side from the ginger-headed woman.   
  
Slender is silent for a moment, then nods. “Alright. I’ve dealt with worse... _ tenants _ ….I think we’ll do just fine.”   
  
  
Skylar cackles. “Ehehehehehe~....No you haven’t.” She grins, not even earning a reprimand from the others.   
  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_Your Circuit is doing fine. Good job!_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_-Save and Quit_ ** ****_  
_ **_-Save and Continue_ ** ****_  
_ **_-Continue without Saving_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
  
_

  
  
  


**_~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	3. Circuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

_ I’m tired. _ __   
__   
_ What’s wrong with me? After the sparring matches...after being here for a while… I felt like something… has changed. _ __   
__   
_ My body hurts. I can’t summon those tentacle things anymore. Something feels heavy on my body. Like I have someone holding me down all the time. _ __   
__   
_ Something’s wrong. _ __   
__   
__   
**_“Wake upppp, Princesss~”_ ** There’s a banging on the door to my room. I seriously don’t like this kid. When I only thought of him as some fictional character, it was fine… But now that I live with him, right fucking next door to me...    
  
_ BEN Drowned is fucking annoying. _   
  
“What do you want?” I snarl at him from my doorway, but he just grins.   
  
“Food time.”   
  
“Tell Slender I’m not hungry.” I try to shut the door on him, but he puts his foot in the door, forcing his way in.   
  
“You gotta eat, Twitchy.”   
  
“I’m not hungry… So get out. We aren’t friends, we aren’t buddies. I don’t exactly get why you are so comfortable with me. So get out.”   
  
“Oh, because you constantly being nearly on top is so  _ unfriendly~”  _ **_Oh fuck you._ ** ****_  
_ ****__  
I sneer at his knowing smile, scoffing. “I’m like that with a lot of people. You know damn well I do that with everyone.”   
  
“True. But I see to be a common target.”   
  
“That’s just your ego talking. Now get out.” I point at the door, gesturing for him to get the fuck out.

 

He stares at me for a moment, not moving.   
  
“Boo, motherfucker. Get out of my room!” I try to shoo him, but he just stands there, the grin now gone. Just staring at me, not moving.   
  
**_You’re so annoying._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ “You know what?! Fine! Stay there, I don’t fucking care. I’m laying back down.” I throw my arms up into the arm, making my way back to my bed.   
  
Before I can make it to my bed, though…   
  
  
  
  
**_It feels like something burst in my chest. Something sprays out of my mouth, forcing its way out of my throat. Before I pass out, I can see the dark red all over the blanket, and I can feel the freezing cold hands panickedly grabbing at my sides to catch me._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ _ Hi there…. My name is Glitch Circuit…. What’s yours? _ __   
__   
_ Twitch...Twitch Circuit. _ __   
__   
_ Oh, that’s so cool! We got such similar names. We’re twinning! _ __   
__   
_ Yeah… Twinning. _ __   
__   
_ So...are you alright? _ __   
__   
_ I don’t know… I coughed up blood and passed out. I mean...I’ve been worse before. _ __   
__   
_ Oh, well that’s no good. You’re gonna have to wake up soon, though. _ __   
__   
_ Yeah I know...But...can I stay here just a little longer? _ __   
__   
_ Of course! But not too long, okay? _ __   
__   
_ Okay. _ __   
__   
__   
__   
Red is all I can see at first. Then I can hear a voice. “Oh shit. Didn’t expect you to actually wake up.” Rinku. I cough, expelling a bit more blood, before trying to sit up.    
  
“What happened?” I try to look around, my eyes having trouble adjusting to the bright light.   
  
“You splattered blood on your bed and passed out.” Rinku states matter-of-factly. No shit, dude.   
  
“Where am I?”   
  
“Medical wing. Less of a wing, more of a couple rooms with extra beds and med supplies. But yeah…” He shrugs, pulling one of his legs up onto the chair, propping his chin on his knee.   
  
“How long was I out?”   
  
“Whole day. It’s like…” He checks his phone. “10 at night.”   
  
“Mm.” I rub at my eyes, pressing my palms onto my face.   
  
“So why exactly did you cough up blood and pass out?”   
  
“Don’t know, dude. I was arguing with BEN because he wouldn’t leave my room, so I tried to go lay back down in my bed and I just...passed out.”   
  
“Ah.”   
  
“How come you’re in here with me? I mean...I don’t mind or nothing… Just a bit surprised you of all people being in here, waiting for me to wake up.”   
  
He shrugs again. “Was bored.”   
  
“So you came in here….while I’m unconscious? Does watching people in a coma entertain you?”   
  
“You were talking in your sleep.”   
  
I look at him in confusion, but shrug. “Yeah, sounds like me. What was I saying?”   
  
“Glitch. Just over and over again. Nothing else.”   
  
“Huh...Yeah now that I think about it...I dreamt about some guy...He called himself Glitch Circuit...and when I said my name, he got all excited and said we were ‘twinning’. Fucking weirdo.”   
  
“Sounds pretty weird.”   
  
  
Silence falls between us again. I stare down at my hands, jumping slightly when Rinku speaks again.   
  
“You were always talking about ‘Shadows’. Like...saying ‘Shadow creatures’ and ‘shadow demons’. Just mumbling...and those were the only words I could figure out.”   
  
“Shadows?” I turn my head towards him. He’s staring at me, the look in his eyes suspicious, but not confrontational. He nods, picking at his lips. He doesn’t say anything more, opting to return his gaze back down to his phone, still picking at his lips.   
  
“You shouldn’t pick at your lips, you know. You’ll make em bleed.” I don’t exactly have any room to talk, but...he seemed nervous, and it was making me nervous, too. He flickers his eyes up at me, and almost robotically…   
  
_ Puts his arm down. Keeping his hand away from his mouth. _ __   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
**_Weirdo._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_Your Circuit is fine. There was a slight gLItcH, but everything has been worked out._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_-Save and Quit_ ** ****_  
_ **_-Save and Continue_ ** ****_  
_ **_-Continue without Saving_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****__  
  


  
  


**_~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	4. Time's Once Cherished, Now to be Forsaken (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ThIs CiRCuiT SeeMs to be GliTchEd. PleASE ReSeT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So!! I'm doing this as a special extra for a very special day.
> 
> Today, which is the 10th of July is my 1-year mark of sobriety, and on the 10th of September, it will be my 1-year mark for no self-harm!!! I'm really proud of myself for this, and I want to tell everyone who may struggle with substance abuse or self-harm or depression that it IS possible to get better, to be able to overcome it. I spent quite a bit of time in a residential facility for attempted suicide and substance abuse recently (as in I just got out on December 15th, 2017). So, here I am, walking proof that it can get better. No matter what you have going on just remember:
> 
> There is ALWAYS someone out there willing to help. Whether they have known you their entire lives, or just a day, there is SOMEONE who will do their best to help you. You just need to find them. And that also means letting them. If someone wants to help, let them. There is no use in pushing people away, and forcing yourself farther into that hole. There is always a way out, but there is no way you can do it by yourself. Ask for help. Use the suicide hotlines, talk to your friends and family. If those aren't options for you, hell, you can message me. I'd be willing to listen, and give you the advice I can. You are all wonderful and important souls that the world would grow uglier without. And remember this as well:
> 
> To society, you are ugly. But to reality, you are beautiful.
> 
> So, without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

_ “Oh, you are that fairy boy who helped Miss Malon, right? Hello.” The tan girl with long brown hair smiles at the boy. “You are on your way to the little Princess, aren’t you? To warn her, of what is to come…” The jewelry adorning her small figure clinks together as she approaches the green-clad hero, her being seeming to give an ethereal glow in the evening light. She reaches her hand out to him, as to shake his. “I am Princess Zorana, second daughter of the King of Thieves, Ganondorf. I know of your mission, do not worry. I am not here to stop you. But, I am here to tell you something.”  _ __  
__  
_ The boy nods, taking her hand, and giving a slight bow. _ __  
__  
_ The girl smiles, her brown eyes twinkling with a look of fondness the young hero does not catch. “Link. When you leave here, you will embark on a journey even more pressing than the one you just ended. But I must ask, before you leave… Please go see my sisters. I’m sure you know of them already. One of them will be with the Princess when you go to see her, the next will be on the steps of the Temple of Time. The other will be at Lon Lon Ranch with Miss Malon. The last one, however...You will not meet her again for a while. Not until you return from your newest journey. Here, take this with you.” Zorana hands him a medallion, engraved with a heart with an X through it. “Something to remind you.” _ __  
__  
_ “Remind me? Remind me of what?” He tilts his head, his blue eyes looking over the strange Gerudo princess. _ __  
__  
_ “Ah! So our young hero speaks! Ahaha. To remind you of me, of course. I want you to come visit me when you return.” She winks at him, smiling mischievously. She then walks past him, bumping him slightly with her shoulder. “I hope to see you again, little fairy boy!” _ __  
__  
_ Link watches her retreating form, then looks down at the medallion, the symbol seemingly glowing in the setting sun. _ __  
__  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****_  
_   
_ “Oh! You! How did you get past the guards?!” The blonde princess looks at Link with an incredulous look on her face. The ginger-haired girl next to her puts her arm in front of the princess, as if to protect her, but quickly recognizes the boy. _ __  
__  
_ “Oh. It is you. Welcome back, Link.” The girl lowers her arm. The Hyrulean princess looks at her, shocked. _ __  
__  
_ “Zarin, do you know him?” _ __  
__  
_ “Yes, Zelda. And so do you. He is the one from your dream.” _ __  
__  
_ Zelda looks back at the boy, a look of recognition crossing her features, but then confusion. “B-but...he doesn’t…” _ __  
__  
_ Zarin holds her hand up to silence her. “Zelda, I think you need to just listen to what he has to say first, instead of rambling.” She smiles at her, knowingly, the Hyrulean princess pouting and crossing her arms, a light blush on her face. _ __  
__  
_ “W-whatever, Za. What is it you are needing to tell us, boy?” _ __  
__  
_ Zarin just shakes her head at Zelda, smiling. _ __  
__  
**_~~~~~~Slight Time Skip cuz I dont wanna deal with recapping Ocarina of Time, kay?~~~~_ ** ****_  
_ **_(btw. Link meets Zorana in the evening in the middle of Castle Town (I wrote Clock Town at first). So, it is morning by the time he goes to meet Zelda and Zarin)_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ _ “It has been a while, hasn’t it, Link?” Zarin smiles at him, walking beside him towards the Temple of Time. “It is odd seeing you as a child, again, and not being ‘Sha’ while we speak.” Her blue dress flutters behind her a bit in the breeze, the Zoran crest shining in gold against the deep blue  fabric. _ __  
__  
_ “How do you all of you know about me going through time? The Zorana girl seemed to know everything about what happened, or what was going happen, and things that technically haven’t even happened, and you recognize me, too, even though I was technically sent back to before I even met Skylar or the Great Deku Tree died!! You three were so weird and all-knowing even in the future and I-” Zarin wraps her arm around the back of Link’s neck, putting him in a headlock. _ __  
__  
_ “Good Hylia, li’l Deku, you talk too much!! I liked it soo much better when you barely spoke! Heheheh. Come on~ Luca’ll help explain.” _ __  
__  
_ She pulls him along to the steps of the Temple of Time. A tan girl with long white hair and purple-red eyes is sitting alone, her black dress accented by deep red jewelry, and a Goron crest embossed on a sash around her waist. Zarin waves to her. “Luca! Look what the Wolfos dragged in!” She points to the blonde boy whose head is still encased in her arms. She releases him. He stumbles towards the steps, almost tripping onto them. Luca stands, her back straight, and hands folded in front of her. She stands at least a foot or so taller than Link, while Zarin’s height matched his. _ __  
__  
_ “Hello, Link. It is nice to see you again. Well, to a degree. Fate is still rather unhappy. Luckily, she can’t do much anymore.” _ __  
__  
_ Link nods. “Yeah...But can we just skip these formalities? I need to know who you all really are. It’s honestly annoying at this point that you seem to know so damn much, while I’m still pretty much in the dark!!” _ __  
__  
_ Luca nods. “Yes. Of course. You saved Hyrule, I think you deserve to know the truth behind me and my sisters.” _ __  
__  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ _ “Rawwrrr!! I am the vicious dragoness, Corinthium Rosantheum!! I will unleash my fiery wrath upon Lonrule if you do not relinquish your majestic steed to me now!!” The young girl’s crimson braids fly behind her as she chases Malon through the ranch. Her green skirt and blouse clash with the dark-red and pink cloth dragon wings attached to her back with black straps. She holds a crude wooden sword in her right hand, swinging it around as she runs. Her heart-like circlet (it’s like a tiara) almost falls off when she and Malon hit their matching swords together. _ __  
__  
_ “Noooo! I will never give up Epona to you, vile dragoness!! I will fight you, and protect Lon Lo- I mean… Lonrule!! Hyaaahh!!!” Malon runs at her, hitting her wooden sword against the other girl’s. _ __  
__  
_ “Rosiieee!!” A voice calls from the entrance of the ranch. _ __  
__  
_ The girl’s head whips toward the source of the voice, her braids hitting against her shoulders. “Oh no, it’s my sister!! I gotta hide!!” _ __  
__  
_ “Wha-? Rosie, why do you always need to hi-...Ugh...Hi Zarin!! Hi Luca!! And hello, mister!” Malon waves at the other Gerudo princesses, and to Link, not recognizing him. _ __  
__  
_ “I’m guessing Rosie is trying to hide again?” _ __  
__  
_ Malon nods. “Yeah. I still don’t get why she always tries to hide for you guys whenever you come over…” _ __  
__  
_ Luca smiles at Malon. “It is a bit complicated, dear. She probably is hiding in the same spot as usual, right?” _ __  
__  
_ “Yeah, probably.” _ __  
__  
_ Zarin walks over to a tree near Malon’s house, and climbs up it. “Come on, Rosie!” _ __  
__  
_ “Nooooooo!!!” _ __  
__  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****_  
_ **_YoUr CiRCuiT sEeMs to HaVE a gLitCH. PleASE ResET._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_-ReSEt_ ** ****_  
_ **_-RESet_ ** ****_  
_ **_-Reset_ ** ****__  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Please...help me...

 

M-my name is Lucan...Lucan Dragmire....I seem to be stuck somewhere. I-it's dark...and I'm scared. Please...

  
  
  
  
  


HeLp

  
  


MeEeEe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably release the second part later today. We'll see. Stay tuned...
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~
> 
> (Yeah. Okay i tried re-uploading this to see if it would fix the second note, just ignore it XD)


	5. Time's Once Cherished, Now to be Forsaken (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Second part!! Well then. So, there is a little reference to a special youtuber-senpai of mine. They know who they are. I hope y'all enjoy this! This is basically kind of a shadowy (pun intended) backstory sort of thing for the 3 girls that appeared out of Twitch Circuit, as well as some others. You know what. Let's just get right to it.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~
> 
> (Btw the song at the end of the chapter is the Song of Healing - Nicki Jensen Vocals. And also, Ao3 seems to want to keep adding my first chapter's end-note to the bottom of every new chapter. So if y'all see that there is an extra note at the end of the new chapters just ignore it. Thaaannkkss)

_“Liiink!! Link, dear, it is getting late! Come inside already!!” The young Gerudo woman calls to the blonde man from the doorway of a treehouse. The actual door had not yet been attached, as it had yet to be built. Kokiri Forest had been heavily “renovated”, so to speak. Malon had moved there to help the soon-to-be-Gerudo Queen and her hero add more houses and build up the area._  
  
_“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming, Zoey. Give me a sec,” Link calls from the ground. He stacks the remaining wood he had been gathering, fixing his green hat which had almost fallen off, the old medallion around his neck shining in the setting sun’s light. He makes his way up the ladder to the treehouse, kissing Zorana on the cheek as he passes by her and heads toward the kitchen. His childhood home had been built upon quite a bit, now much bigger and with many more amenities._  
  
_“Is Skylar still coming by? It’s been a long time since we have seen her,” he calls from the kitchen._  
  
_“Yes, I believe so. I haven’t heard anything that would hint otherwise. SK will be with her, as well. To be honest...I am rather nervous about all this…”_  
  
_Link leans in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Zorana as she nervously picks at her nails. He makes his way towards her, taking her hands in his. “You really need to quit picking at your nails, Zo. And don’t be so worried. Luca and Zarin were happy for us, I’m sure Skylar will be just fine. If those two hard-asses were excited, she’s going to be elated.”_  
  
_Zorana just nods silently, looking down. Link sighs, moving to kneel in front of her, still holding her hands. “It’ll be fine, Zorana. I think you are letting your emotions get the best of you right now.” He kisses the back of her hand, the simple wedding band on her ring finger glittering in the dim light from the kitchen. He wraps his arms around her waist, still kneeling, and a presses a soft kiss to her stomach. “I promise everything will be fine. The war is over. Hyrule is at peace...currently,” he laughs a bit. “There is no better time to finally start our family, my Queen.”_  
  
_Zorana smiles down at him, nodding. “Of course.” She leans down to press a kiss against the top of his head. “Thank you, my King.”_  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
_“YOU’RE PREGNANT?!?!” Skylar screeches, Skull Kid beside her holding his hands over his ears. Zorana begins to pick at her nails again, but Link grabs her hands, keeping her from doing so._  
  
_“Y-yes, Skylar…”_  
  
_“Do Luca and Zarin know?”_  
  
_“Yes, they do.”_  
  
_“And?”_  
  
_“They said they were happy for us, Sky,” Link says, holding Zorana’s hands in both of his._  
  
_Skylar crosses her arms, the bones adorning her clothing clacking together, the Kokiri crest an ebony against the forest colors of the dress. “Hmm...Alright then. If those two hard-asses had no problem with it, I guess I have no place to say otherwise…” She looks between them, then squeals. “YOU’RE GONNA HAVE A LITTLE MINI-ZORANA!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH I’M SO EXCITED FOR YOU!!!” She pulls both of them into a tight hug, but less rough than her usual hugs with the knowledge of the growing child._  
  
_“Or a mini-Link. Or maybe both!! Zorana is a twin, maybe she’ll have twins too!! What are you gonna name ‘em, ZoZo?” Skull Kid asks, having opted for floating instead of continuing to stand idly._  
  
_“Well...We were thinking for a girl, Delilah. And for the very unlikely chance of a boy, Lucan.” Link apprises._  
  
_“OH I JUST LOVE THOSE NAMES!!!” Skylar squeals, her usual excitable personality finally rearing its not-exactly-ugly head. “If that baby is anything like you, Zo, they will definitely be causing havoc at a young age. So you better be prepared!! Hopefully our wonderful new Gerudo Queen will be able to handle it!”_  
  
_“Oh hush, you impudent imp,” Zorana sticks her tongue out at Skylar, who just smiles back._  
  
_“Love you too, big sis!!”_  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
_“What the hell are you doing here, huh? HOW are you even here? With Ganondorf having been dealt with all those years ago you shouldn’t even exist!!” Link growls at the shadowy double known as “Dark Link”, his sword drawn._  
  
_Luca places her hand on his shoulder, urging him to sheath his sword. “That isn’t true, Link. He has existed since long before then. Please, calm down. I was the one who brought him here!”_  
  
_This catches Zarin’s attention. “You WHAT?! You brought a SHADOW DEMON here?! To Zorana’s coronation?! What in Din’s fire are you thinking?!”_  
  
_“Would you all just shut up?! He isn’t like how you’re thinking he is!! Because Father isn’t around anymore, I was able to sort-of…”uncorrupt” his soul. He is his own being now, he isn’t under Fate’s command anymore!!” Luca stands in front of the hero’s dark mirror, protecting him with her own body. “You don’t even know how much he has helped me!! He was the only thing that kept Fate from completely taking control of me all those years ago! He IS the only thing that helps me FEEL. I’m nothing but an empty shell covered in shadows otherwise. He keeps my soul together, damn it. Now leave him be!! He is not here to cause trouble!”_  
  
_Zorana steps forward, still clothed in her coronation garb. She approaches Dark Link, who has yet to speak a word. She takes his hands in hers, and smiles up at him. “Welcome. I apologize for my_ **_dear husband’s_ ** _rude actions. If Luca says you are someone who can be trusted, then I will believe her.” He nods, keeping silent. He looks around a bit nervously, his eyes training on Link. Zorana turns her head to regard Link, sword still drawn. “I implore you sheath your sword immediately,_ **_my King._ ** _Like I said: If Luca says he can be trusted, then I believe her. And so, consequently, will you.” Her brown eyes seem to hold a dangerous fire, and Link puts his sword away. He bows slightly, keeping his head down._  
  
_“Yes, of course, Queen Zorana. I apologize.”_  
  
_“So, Rinku!! How have you been? You and Luca sure seem to have been getting along rather well!” She smiles mischievously, looking between Dark Link and Luca. (Yeah, my headcanon nickname for him will forever be Rinku leave me beeeeeeee) Rinku seems taken aback by this, looking nervously between her and Luca._  
  
_“Well…” he begins, but is cut off by Zorana patting the side of his arm._  
  
_“Yeah, yeah. It’s awkward as hell right now. Come on. I’m fucking hungry and I’m really done with acting so ‘royal’. Really makes everything such a drag. Bleh,” she sticks her tongue out, making a face, and laughs, turning and heading towards Hyrule Castle. “Come ooonnn. Zelda is waiting our arrival in the majestic castle. Ahahahhaa.” She calls in a faux-royal accent, taking the ceremonial crown off her head and handing it to a nearby Gerudo servant. She pats the servant’s shoulder. “Make sure that gets back to Nabooru, kay? Thank youuu. And Link! Can you PLEASE try not to knock over any pots when we enter the castle this time? Really, with you around, no pot is left behind. EVER.”_  
  
_Luca just shakes her head, pulling Rinku along. “I’m so sorry for all that.”_  
  
_“It’s fine, Lu.” He smiles at her. However, his smile becomes a bit nervous at the sight of Link still death-staring him._  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
**_Fire. A fire was started. Screaming. Metal clanging together._ ** ****  
****  
**_A party had been held to celebrate the birth of Queen Zorana and Link’s twins. A boy and girl. Delilah and Lucan Dragmire._ ** ****  
****  
**_The castle was attacked. Kokiri Forest had been burnt down. Kakariko Village was ransacked. Castle Town destroyed. Old sympathizers of Ganondorf. Angry at Zorana and her sisters for not defending him. For not staying on his side._ ** ****  
****  
**_Even though none of them were ever on his side._ ** ****  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
**_“Rinku! No!!” An arrow aimed for Zorana embeds itself in the shadow being’s chest. An arrow from Link’s quiver flies at the shooter, embedding itself in their head. Rinku falls back into Zorana’s arms, her bracing him as she brings them both to the ground._ ** ****  
****  
**_Luca is screaming and sobbing. Skylar is nowhere to be found. Zarin is unconscious._ ** ****  
****  
**_Where is Rosie, huh? Well...who is Rosie, dear? I don’t believe I know what you are talking about._ ** ****  
****  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
_Day to night, dark to light_  
_Fall the sands of time._  
_Let the years like the gears_  
_Of a clock unwind._  
  
**_You will be sent to another world, as you have been Fated to leave this one._ ** ****  
****  
_In your mind walk through time_  
_Back to better days._  
_Memories, like a dream,_  
_Wash tears away._  
  
**_“Luca! Take the girl! We can’t let Fate catch her!! Go!”_ ** ****  
****  
_Like a star in the sky,_  
_Darkness can’t reach you_  
_Light the night, joy is light._  
_Till the new dawn._  
  
**_“Daddy?” “Yes, Lucan?” “Is there another one?” “Another what?” “Me. Like, is there someone who was supposed to be with me?” “What do you mean, Lucan?”_ ** ****  
****  
_Cast away your old face_  
_Let go your spite,_  
_With this mask, I’ll ask_  
_To borrow your light._  
  
**_“Mom? Are we gonna see Dad again?” “No...I-I’m afraid not, dear.” The sick Queen of the Gerudo is laying down on the old bed in the tree-bound home. “Mom? D...do I have a sister?” “Why do you ask, dear?” “I keep seeing this girl in my dreams. And it’s like, I can feel it. That’s she is like me. Like she is another part of me.” “Oh...Yes...Lucan...You had a sister. Her name was Delilah. We had to...to send her away...to keep her safe.” She places her hand against his cheek, moving it to fix the old medallion hanging low on his chest. “Oh. Do you think I’ll ever meet her?” “I am not sure, Lucan.”_ ** ****  
****  
_Once the years still your fears_  
_Time will seal your fate_  
_Will the curse be reversed_  
_Before it’s too late._  
  
**_“What does it mean, Skylar? Why can’t I use the Triforce of Courage like my dad did? I have it, but I can’t…” “Even though you have the piece in you, you cannot use it, Lucan. It is not for you. The piece you use is the one given to you by your mother. Half of the Force of Balance, the Force of Chaos. Your sister has the other half, the Force of Order. It is why you cannot touch the sword.” The Skull Princess looks tired, the recents events having worn of her more than words could describe. “If it’s not ‘mine’ to use, then who will?” “The next hero. Your future son. The one Malon’s little daughter, Romani, is currently carrying.” “Oh...You know about that already? Shit...She didn’t want anyone to know just yet…” “It is alright, Lucan. It is a good thing, really. You do seem to love her quite a bit. Your son will be our next hero, for Hyrule will need him soon. I know things have been hard since your mother died. Believe me, you have a purpose. But this purpose is not going to be revealed to you just yet.” “When then?” “Soon enough, dear.”_ ** ****  
****  
_Ash to dust, left to rust_  
_All time fades away._  
_All your pain still remains_  
_Cast it away._  
  
**_“Link! Hey, do you want to try and help me with the goats today?” The young boy, only maybe 9 years of age, nods at the man, known as Fado, from the window of his house, soon descending from it. A dark figure watches the young boy leave from the nearby trees._ ** ****  
****  
**_“I am sorry, my son, that I had to leave. That you had to grow up without me. Please, protect Hyrule. I have something I need to do.”_  
  
_The glowing red eye of a golden wolf_ _watches both of them._**   ****  
****  
_You must take on the light_  
_Let it help guide you_  
_Follow the path ahead_  
_Forge one anew_  
  
**_“AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” The world seem to be collapsing and reforming. Lines of odd light formed around Lucan as he passed through the world’s code. His very being was being torn apart and put back together._ ** ****  
****  
**_“Please...someone...Help me! My name is Lucan! Lucan Dragmire! Please...HeLp mE….”_ ** ****  
****  
****  
**_“Lucan? What are you doing in this world? Oh, you cannot hear me. Please! Lucan! Wake up! It’s me, Luca! It’s your aunt! Lucan, you have to leave here! It is not safe! She will find you! Please, I cannot lose you too!!”_ ** ****  
****  
**_“WhO iS LuCaN? ThERe Is OnLY a GLitcHeD CirCUit hErE.”_ ** ****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
_Darkness is fading now_  
_It’s not too late_  
_Three days is all you have_  
_To change your fate._  
  
  
  
  
“HeLlO. I aM GliTcH CiRCuiT. ThE ForCE of CHAOS. ThiS CiRCUit seEMs to NEed to be RESET. HeRe. LET ME HELP.”  
  
_ThIS CircUIt is GliTCHeD. PleASe RESET._  
  
_-ReSEt_  
_-REseT_  
_-RESET_  
_-Reset_  
  
  
  
  
  
**_“Lucan. This is not right. Please, my dear son. Do not do this. Remember who you are. Please…”_ ** ****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
**_  
_ ** ****_ReMeMbEr HeR._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CaN yoU FiX thIS GliTCHeD CiRCuiT?


	6. Keeping Them in Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitchy can keep anyone in line.
> 
>  
> 
> And it seems that she has caught the attention of someone rather special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. More and more people are finally seeing these shitty stories. You have no idea how happy it makes me!! Y'all are also giving me kudos, and people are subscribing to these shitty ass stories!!! OMG. Y'all make me so happy. Well, without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

“HEYO PRINCESS!!! WAKE THE FUCK UP ALREADY!!” Someone is banging on Twitch’s door. She groans, turning over and checking her phone for the time.  
  
“It’s fucking 7 am...are you fucking kidding me?!” She throws her sheets off, and answers her door. Rinku (as in Dark Link. I can’t help it I love this nickname, kay? kay.) is standing there with a big grin on his face, which quickly disappears as he covers his eyes.  
  
“Uh...Well...I came up to tell you Slender wanted to see you...So yeah...Once you get some clothes on, you should probably head down.” He snorts a bit, trying not to laugh, while looking anywhere but _down_ . Twitch looks down, forgetting all she had on was an LOZ tank top and her underwear.  
  
“Aww, but aren’t you enjoying the view? Ehehe~”  
  
“I would be if it wasn’t 7 am and you didn’t have morning breath that I can smell from here.”  
  
“Fuck youuuuuu.”  
  
“Maybe later, Princess.”  
  
After flipping him the bird, she slams her door shut, hearing his laughter from the hallway. “Fucking Rinku shit.” she mutters.  
  
“I heard that!!” She bangs on the door, a quiet _shit_ coming from the other side.  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
“Hello, Twitch. I hope you slept we-”  
  
“Cut the formalities, Slenderp.” Twitch gives him a blank look. “You know damn well I never sleep well.”  
  
He nods. “Yes, of course. Well, first thing. I was wondering if you have heard anything from those 3 women?”  
  
“No, I haven’t.”  
  
“Hmm. Alright. Second thing i-”  
  
“Sleendddyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!” A voice yells from outside the mansion. There also seems to be other people yelling as well.  
  
“That sounded like Sally. Why do I have a feeling Toby and Masky are fighting again?” Twitch chuckles, looking out the window of Slender’s office. Sure enough, Masky had Toby in a headlock, Hoodie looking on, but doing nothing. “Holy shit. That’s fucking funny. Hoodie just fucking recording it!!!” She opens the window, leaning out. “Hey yo, Hoods!! Send me the footage!!!” He waves to her, giving her a thumbs up.  
  
Slender just facepalms (he’s still in the “human” form, cause his leg is still healing, jsyk), shaking his head. Twitch laughs, crawling out the window.  
  
“Woah, Twitch! You could fall!” He tries to pull her back in, but she evades him and jumps down (she is at least 2 stories above the ground guys), walking over to the two fighting Proxies. Slender just watches in amazement, as that familiar dark aura appears around Twitch. A shudder runs through him at the sight, it bringing back _painful_ (ehehe~) memories. He places his head in his hands as she uses the tentacles protruding from her back to pull the two apart.  
  
“What in the hell are you, Twitch Circuit? Your power is so odd, yet it seems so familiar…” A knock emits from the door to his office. “Yes? Come in…”  
  
The door opens to reveal Ari. “Oh...hello Ari. What do you need?”  
  
“Nothing. I just thought you would like to hear something…” Her voice is quiet. Slender is the only one who regularly hears Ari’s voice, besides Twitch, of course.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
“Good fucking Hylia, you two. Y’all are never gonna get along, are you?” Twitch laughs a bit, standing between Masky and Toby. Hoodie just stays out of the way, still holding his camera.  
  
“He’s fucking annoying and won’t leave me the hell alone!!” Masky yells, breathing rather heavily.  
  
“Well, he’s mean!! I just wanted to mess around a bit!! Make him lighten up!! He’s so damn uptight what with that damn stick up his ass!!” Toby shoots back. (I’m NOT typing out his stutter and/or when he twitches, if y’all don’t already know that he does both, then that’s yer prob. Creator Twitchy is too lazy for dat shit ^w^)  
  
“Okay. So for one: Both of you, stop _fucking_ yelling in my ears. For two: Masky, yeah, you do need to lighten up. You really do act like you have a massive fucking stick up your ass half the time.” Toby laughs, but is cut off, when Twitch points her finger at him. “But yoou, Toby, need to quit constantly being on his ass. It’s one thing messing around and teasing him once in a while to try and get him to lighten up, but it’s another to be CONSTANTLY. ON. HIS. ASS, and just being annoying as all hell. You both need to just learn to be fucking nicer to each other, legit, you two act like fucking 2 year olds. Like, seriously, get over it. It’s not that damn hard to either ignore each other COMPLETELY, or just be fucking civil. Masky, if he gets on your nerves, and is, like, following you around and shit. Lead him to me, I’ll take care of him. Toby, if you want to hang out with Masky or try and get him to lighten up, or do SOMETHING other than work, just fucking ASK him. If he doesn’t want to, just let him be!!” She puts her hands on her hips, looking at both of them. They both exchange glances between each other, then look back at her.  
  
“Alright.” They both nod, looking down.  
  
After a few seconds of silence, a din of clapping resounds through the yard. Apparently, Twitch had managed to gather an audience while she was lecturing the two Proxies. Ari runs up to her, holding onto her arm.  
  
“Uhh...was I really going on for long enough that half of the fucking mansion came out?! Shit...sorry…” She chuckles a bit. Hoodie raises his camera.  
  
“I got ALL of that on the video. The fight, the lecture. That was great.”  
  
“Send it to me.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
“That was incredible. And the fact that they both actually agreed to what you were saying is even more incredible.” BEN wraps his arm around her shoulder, flicking the back of Ari’s head while doing so, to which she responds by flipping him the bird from behind Twitch. He just smiles.  
  
“W-well...I...IIIIIIIIIIII AM SOCIALLY AWKWARD AND DON’T KNOW HOW TO RECEIVE COMPLIMENTS CAN WE NOOOOTTTT?!?!?!?” Twitch spazzes a bit, placing her face in her hands, her face bright red. Everyone laughs at her antics.  
  
While everyone is laughing and giving compliments to Twitch to make her more embarrassed, Toby has started to poke Masky again, which causes them to both start slapping at each other. This catches Twitch’s attention quickly. “HEY! WHAT DID I JUST FUCKING SAY?!?!?” They both stop immediately.  
  
“Sorry, Twitchy.” They say simultaneously.  
  
“Twitchy? No one’s called me that except for Ari. And even she rarely says it…”  
  
Toby shrugs. “It’s cuter. Like you!”  
  
Her face grows bright again. “Fuck yooooouuuuu, _Andrew!_ ”  
  
“Noooooo. Don’t call me Andrew!! It’s so weird that you know my actual middle name!!! Noooooooooooooo!!!!!” He yells, pulling his hood over his face. Twitch just laughs.  
  
“Y’all are so weird.” She shakes her head.  
  
BEN leans on her shoulder. “We’re Creepypastas, what the fuck did you expect, Princess?”  
  
“Don’t call me Princess.”  
  
“Well excuuuuusseee me- OW!”  
  
She had punched him in the arm. “Don’t.” He raises his hands in surrender, grinning.  
  
“Heart you, Twitchy?” She just flips him off.  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
**_“Father...I want her.”_ ** ****  
****  
**_“The Twitch Circuit girl?”_ ** ****  
****  
**_“Yes.”_ ** ****  
****  
**_“But I cannot risk going there, Suekakee. Not yet.”_ ** ****  
****  
**_“I. Want. Her. Father. I will figure out a way to get her without you having to deal with it.”_ ** ****  
****  
**_“But Shae will know if you use a portal from here.”_ ** ****  
****  
**_“I will deal with it, Father.”_ ** ****  
****  
**_“...As you wish, my son.”_ ** ****  
****  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
**_“My Queen! Zalgo seems to be at it again!” The Amberheart soldier runs into the throne room._ ** ****  
****  
**_The Queen of the Crystalhearts looks grim. “Is he? Where do the portals lead?”_ ** ****  
****  
**_The soldier gives her a somber look. “Straight to Home, Queen Shae.”_ ** ****  
****  
**_“Shit.” She curses under her breath. “Warn the Slenderman. Fortify any and all portals leading to Home. We must not let him get to them.”_ ** ****  
****  
**_“Right away, my Queen!”_ ** ****  
****  
**_“What are you planning, Catrias? What could POSSIBLY be bringing you back anywhere near the Creepypastas? Urgghhh. I do NOT want to have to deal with another fucking war…”_ ** ****  
****  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
**_“Is it her, Luca?”_ ** ****  
****  
**_“I think so, Skylar.”_ ** ****  
****  
**_“It’s the same symbol. But do you really think it’s Rosie’s?”_ ** ****  
****  
**_“I believe so, Zarin. But we have to be careful. Who knows what Fate has done to her…”_ ** ****  
****  
**_“Oh...Rosie...Please be okay…”_ ** ****  
****  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
**_Your Circuit seems to be doing well. Although, our system has detected some minor GliTChEs. Please make sure to check it regularly, and we will notify you of any changes._**  
  
_**-Save and Quit**_  
 _ **-Save and Continue**_  
 _ **-Continue without Saving**_  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitchy manages to put Toby and Masky in line. Slender apparently had something to tell Twitch, but who knows what it was?? (I do.) Ari seems to have information for Slender as well. Something seems to be afoot with Zalgo. Who is Suekakee? Who are the Crystalhearts? Who is this RoSi--------What was the question again? Well...Find out someday on some episode of:
> 
> THE MISADVENTURES OF SCARY ARI AND TWITCH CIRCUIT!!!
> 
> Ehehe~
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	7. In All My Dreams I Drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shadows always come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Check out my shitty deviantart:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/themisadventurescrew
> 
> Y'all know the one.
> 
> Also, this is kinda a mixture of some older stories from my deviantart, and some stories I've had written in my notebook for a while. Hope y'all like it! So, without further ado...
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~
> 
> (also this is set actually pretty far into the future of MSATC so there are gonna be some things that you guys probably won't understand the meaning of till WAAAYYY later jsyk. And quite a few very important characters of mine with be semi-introduced in this as well. I hope y'all enjoy!!)

_**As I run, I notice the air around me. The wind, howling in my ears. From south, I run east. North. South. It can't see me now. I run west, it goes east. Run down, to that pool. Has it seen me? I jump into the water, and hide in the darkness. I'm there for what seems like forever. I climb out, and onto that little bridge. It's not there. I look down at my reflection in the water. I look...pretty. Peaceful. I reach towards the water, and I see her. Her burning red eyes, and skin of shadows. That dark hand grabs mine from beneath the water, and pulls me under. By now, the feeling is familiar. The cold water filling my mouth and nose, expanding my lungs. I've become so used to it, close to it. I've embraced my death. I feel those hands of shadows wrapping the chains around my feet, hands, and neck. But this time, I twist those chains onto her. I grab her by the neck, and stare into her red eyes. I hear the screaming, as usual, but it's her screaming this time, not me. I can feel myself sinking again.**_  
  
"AH!!" I wake with a start. Someone is banging on my door. I manage to climb out from my tangle of blankets, and open it, revealing BEN.  
  
"What do you want, BEN?"  
  
"It's time for breakfast, Princess. Slender sent me up here to wake you. You alright? You seem a bit...shaken," he says to me, his head tilted.  
  
"I'm fine, BEN. Give me a minute to get dressed, and tell Slender I'll be down there in a minute."  
_  
_ He just shrugs at me, kissing my cheek, then walking down the hall. "Alright, Princess."  
  
"And quit calling me 'Princess', elf!" I yell down the hall at him, my face red. He just waves his hand back at me as he walks off.  
  
I sit on my bed for a minute, thinking about the dream I had. I hadn't had that dream in so long, not since that day. It seemed shorter than usual. I don't know what to make of it at this point. I'm hoping it's just my brain being an asshole again, and forcing me to remember those dreams. But, that's never really the case, as things like this always seem to be hell-bent on having some sort of relevance.  
  
By the time I make it downstairs, everyone is already seated at the table. My stomach is hurting for some reason, but I try to look semi-"normal". Rinku seems to see right through it though, and so does Skylar, Zarin, AND Luca. Luca stands up, coming to side. She tries to place her hand against my face, but I involuntarily flinch. I try to play it off, but she notices. "Twitch...? What's wrong? What..."  
  
I just stare at her, a guilty look in my eyes.  
  
"Did the dreams come back?"  
  
I nod, not saying a word.  
  
"What dreams?" Rinku asks from the table, starting to stand up. Skylar waves for him to sit back down, and whispers something in his ear, which seems to sate his curiosity for the moment.  
  
"I'm fine, Luca, really. They're just dreams."  
  
"They are not the only thing that is wrong, Twitch, and you know it." Zarin quips from the table. I flinch, and glare at her. Damn Goddess of Wisdom.  
  
"Can we just eat first, and then we can talk about my mental issues?"  
  
Luca nods, sitting back down next to Rinku, and I take my seat next to BEN. He gives me an odd look, but I keep my head down, avoiding his gaze.  
  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**_ "What's wrong, Princess? What are you not telling us?" BEN sits next to me, brushing my hair away from my face. Why is he always so caring to me? It's gonna get him killed, especially when she finds a way back here.  
  
"It's nothing re-URK!!" A wave of nausea hits me, and I run to the nearest bathroom. Luca, Skylar, Rinku, and BEN all run after me, Zarin running off, probably to get Slender. BEN pulls my hair back as I lose my breakfast for the next 3 minutes.  
  
"Twitch. What the fuck...Benjamin Lee Ryder, you little shit!" Luca is pissed, just as I'd thought she'd be. Skylar is silent, which is even worse.  
  
BEN looks up at her, shocked. "Me?! What did I-" He looks back at me. I can't meet his eyes.  
  
Zarin comes back with Slender. "What is happening?"  
  
"BEN seems to have gotten Twitch pregnant." Luca says, dryly. Slender is silent. After a minute, he picks me up from the bathroom floor, and begins to walk toward the infirmary wing of the mansion. BEN and everyone follow close behind, a few more members of the mansion joining.  
  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**_ Ari is beside me the whole time Dr. Smiley and EJ do the tests. I remember that she's pregnant as well, triplets at that. And apparently, 2 of them are LJ's, and the 3rd is somehow Bloody Painter's. I know she and Bloody Painter never did anything, as do the majority of the people in the mansion, so it was really weird as to how that happened. We think it may have been some weird "magical bond", sorta like a "magic platonic baby", like in some of the Undertale AUs. (Y'all know the ones.) How fucking ironic will it be if the same damn thing happens to me? Extremely likely. Fucking hell.  
  
"Well," Dr. Smiley looks at the monitor, "you are definitely pregnant. Only one it seems. At least for now."  
  
"Fuckin hell, Smiley, don't fuck with me right now."  
  
"Well, you know how it was with Ari. We thought she was just having one, then two more appeared later. The 3rd one of which was from a magic bond. So, who knows. You only have one now, but I'll need to check at least every other day to see if any others happen to appear, like they did with Ari."  
  
I groan, hitting my head slightly against the medical table bed thing (whatever the fuck they are called).  
  
"If I may ask, who would say you are closest to, besides BEN?"  
  
"I'm not answering that. I don't want any more anxiety about this than I already do, Smiley."  
  
"Alright. I understand."  
  
I sigh, rubbing my hands against my face. "How far along am I?"  
  
"Only 3 days."  
  
"Fucking ironic ass number, ain't it?" I look up at BEN, who's standing behind me at the head of the bed thing. He chuckles, brushing my hair from my face again, kissing my forehead. "Well? You ready to be a dad, Benny-boi?" I smirk at him.  
  
He laughs. "Fuck no. But I'm going to try anyways." He strokes the side of my face.  
  
"You do realize if it's a girl, I'm naming her Zelda-Marie, and if it's a boy, I'm naming him Link Michael."  
  
"I'm perfectly fine with that. But, why 'Marie' and 'Michael'?"  
  
"Family names."  
  
"Ah. Welp. As long as I get to dress them accordingly."  
  
"Fuck yes."  
  
Everyone in the room laughs at our exchange. I feel Ari grabbing my hand. When I look over at her, she's smiling. A true smile. One of genuine happiness, and not anxiety. When she found out she was pregnant, she smiled, but it was a mixture of genuine excitement, and also terror. Laughing Jack had helped her keep calm, he's been helping every step of the way. She's only a few weeks along. But I guess now she might be more at ease, knowing I'll be sharing the experience with her. I smile back at her.  
  
"Fucking hell, Scare. These kids are gonna be fucking mental. What the fuck did we just get ourselves into?"  
  
She laughs. It's a light one, she's happy again. She nods, speaking. "Oh, they will end up burning this entire mansion to the ground someday."  
  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
  
_**"LJ, their names are Isaiah and Jacquie."  
  
  
"Bloody Painter, her name is Helena."**_  
  
  
_**"BEN, her name is Zelda-Marie."  
  
  
"Toby, her name is Taylor."   
  
  
"Liu, her name is Lily."**_  
  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
  
**_"But Mommmmyyy!! I want a green one!"  
  
_**_**"They're out of green ones, Zelda-Marie. Sorry, sweetie."  
  
**__**"How the fuck are they out of green ones?!"  
  
"Zelda-Marie Belle, language!"  
  
"What? It's not like you don't cuss like a fucking sairor half the time."  
  
"Sailor, dear. And touche."  
  
  
  
**__**"Moommmyy, Isaiah spilled syrup in my hair!!"  
  
**__**"I'm sorry, Aunt T! I was just trying to help her get the syrup cause she was too short to reach it!! But I dropped it..."  
  
**__**"You're fine, Isaiah. Taylor, he didn't mean to."  
  
**__**"So? If he weren't always being such an annoying clown cootie-bag, we wouldn't be having this probwem."  
  
**__**"Problem, dear. And cootie-bag? Seriously?"  
  
**__**  
  
**__**"Jacquie, what are you doing with that bag of candy and your bear?"  
  
**__**"It's not just candy, Aunt T! It has nails in it, too! And a hammer!"  
  
**__**"Okay...What are you doing with them?"  
  
**__**"Well, my daddy always uses these things to make his friends happy! And this bear is my friend, so I'm gonna make him happy too!"  
  
**_**(She proceeds to nail the stuffed bear to the wall, rip it open with her claw-like little fingers, and stuff skittles into it. LJ is rather surprised, Ari stays silent, smiling almost knowingly.)  
  
_"I don't know whether or not I should terrified, or proud." (LJ)_  
  
**_**"Mommy."  
  
**__**"Yes, Zelda?"  
  
**__**"I think I wanna marry Jacquie when we're older."  
  
  
  
**__**"Lily! Helena! Zelda! Where are you three?"  
  
**__**"We're in here, Aunt T!"  
  
**__**"What are you girls doing?"  
  
**__**"We're using Zombie's eye-blood to paint!!"  
  
**__**"Oh...BP...do you know anything of this?"  
  
**__**"I did not condone this. But I can't say I didn't suggest it." (Bloody Painter)  
  
**__**"Alright then..."  
  
  
**__**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**__"AMBER PLEASE DON'T!!"  
  
__"I'm sorry, Zelda...I'm so sorry..."  
  
  
__"Jacquie...what am I supposed to do? I couldn't do anything to save her...What good am I?"  
  
__"You are perfectly good to me, Zombie. It was out of your control. You couldn't have done anything more than you did. She was already too far gone for you to save her."  
  
__"I could have helped her, though. She shouldn't have done that."  
  
__"You're starting to sound like your dad, Zelds."  
  
__"Shut up."  
  
  
__"Taylor! Please go to prom with me!"  
  
__"Fuck off, Isaiah."  
  
__"I'm not leaving you alone until you say yes."  
  
__"Isaiah, seriously leave me the fuck alone."  
  
__"I refuse."  
  
__"Go ask one of the other girls. I'm sure plenty of them will be happy to go with you."  
  
__"But I don't want any of them, Taylor. I only want you. This clown cootie-bag doesn't want anyone but you."  
  
__"How the fuck do you even remember that?!"  
  
__"I don't forget a lot of things, contrary to how I might seem. So. Go to prom with me, Taylor."  
  
__"....Fine."  
  
  
__"IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I DID THIS! I SHOULDN'T HAVE IGNORED HER LIKE THAT! AND NOW SHE'S IN THE HOSPITAL AND IT'S MY FAULT!!"  
  
__"Lily, what are you talking about?!"  
  
__"Helena is the hospital because of ME. I was the one who ignored her because I was too afraid to admit I had a crush on her, and so she ended up talking to that girl, and when the girl jumped off the roof, Helena caught her and took the impact of the fall. She jumped off the roof of a 4-story building, to save a girl that she went to, because I was ignoring her."  
  
__"Lily, none of that is your fault. You shouldn't try to twist it to be like that."  
  
__"None of that would have happened if I hadn't started avoiding her!! And now she fucking incapacitated!"  
  
__  
__"It wasn't your fault, Lily. You know that. Me jumping after Tammi has nothing to do with you. Now stay still while I stitch you up. Damn, you really did a number of yourself, didn't you?"  
  
__"I'm so-"  
  
__"Hush. Get in the damn tub so you can get all this blood off of you."  
  
__"Do you have to stay in here while I do that?"  
  
__"Of course. I'm not going to leave you in here alone right after you tried to kill yourself, Lily."  
  
__"Helena...I'm s-"  
  
__"Hush already. I don't care if you are sorry or not. It doesn't matter to you. What matter is keeping you from bleeding out. I wouldn't be able to deal with losing my girlfriend like that."  
  
__"Girlfriend?"  
  
__"Oops."  
  
__"No way in hell you said that on accident."  
  
__"Heheh, nope. I didn't. Now be quiet and let me fix the big ass holes you put in yourself."  
  
**  
We were always a fucked up family. And as time went on, and the family kept growing...It just got worse. But it was nice. We had our fights. We had our make-ups. Even when we started having kids of our own, the family never grew apart. We only grew closer. Our Circuit was a special one. But...like all Circuits...we had our Glitches. And eventually, those Glitches...were what almost ripped us apart...limb by limb. So Mom had to save us...the only way she knew how...  
  
She used her Time.  
  
Ya know, they say Home is where the Heart is. Well...our Hearts have been broken too many times...so what does that say about our Home?  
  
Well...If Home really is where the Heart is...Then my Heart is with Them.  
  
  
My name is Zelda-Marie Bella LeeAnn Hayes. I am a Circuit. And there is something I need to ask all of you.  
  
What would you do if you loved someone? Would you drown yourself for them? Would you use your Time wisely?  
  
Would you Die for Them? Or would you Live for Them?  
  
**__**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It seems new Circuits are forming. Please make sure to take good care of them. **  
  
  
_**_-Save and Quit  
__-Save and Continue  
__-Continue without Saving_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So, question to the few people who actually read this bullshittery! Would you guys like to see a sort of extras section for this story? Like parts of the story told from other characters' perspectives, and also what i like to call "Misadventurous Bloopers". "Misadventurous Bloopers" is actually an older concept of mine that came about when me and a friend of mine, who is a "Director" of mine (as in they have helped with creation of characters/situations in this story) were throwing ideas back and forth as well as writing together, where we imagined funny instances where certain characters maybe messed up lines or something didn't go quite as planned. I also have a concept for the story where it's, in all reality, one big movie/tv show, and it's kind of the Behind The Scenes bit. If you think that would be a cool idea, comment!! Plus, I really would just all-around LOVE for some people to comment, so I know that my story isn't total shit. Or maybe that it IS total shit, (i keep writing shirt) but I just need confirmation of it XD
> 
> Anyways......
> 
>  
> 
> Stay tuned for some later episode of:
> 
> THE MISADVENTURES OF SCARY ARI & TWITCH CIRCUIT!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Ehehe~
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~
> 
> (also, "Zombie" is a nickname of Zelda-Marie, cuz a lot of my "Directors" called her ZMB (Zelda-Marie Belle), so we just ended up calling her "Zombie")


	8. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitch and Ari meet the other Slender brothers.
> 
> The 3 woman return.
> 
> Zarin explains a little bit more about her and her sisters' past, as well as Luca's connections to Dark Link.
> 
> BEN and Twitch are SHIIIPPPEEEDDD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop. New chappteerrr!! Hope y'all are enjoying this bullshittery so far! I was kind of stuck on what I wanted to do, but I guess I'll just be trying to develop some of the characters a bit more. (Thanks to NoPotLeftBehind. I also got something special for them coming up in the next few chapters!!) Anyways...
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

“Slendyyyyyy!! Our brothers are back!” Splendor yells from the front doors of the mansion. Twitch looks to Slender, a mischievous smile finding its way onto her face. Twitch and Ari had been at the mansion for about 2 months now. They had met the majority of the remaining Creepypastas, like Jeff’s brother, Liu, The Puppeteer, Jason the Toymaker, Dr. Smiley, Eyeless Jack and others. But, they had yet to meet Slender and Splendor’s two other brothers, Offender and Trender. (I haaatteee their names sometimes)  
  
“Oooooh, they’re back, huuuh?” she says, getting up and stepping over the coffee table separating her and Slender and making her way down the many stairs. She slides down the banister of the last set, lithely landing a few feet from the door, which held Splendor greeting Offender and Trender.  
  
“Helloooo. I’m Twitch Circuit. I’m new. Kind of. Been here about 2 months...And you two are Offenderman and Trenderman, riiiighhhtt??” she leans on Splendor’s leg, looking up at the two new Slender brothers. Offender smiles at her, crouching down to her height.  
  
“Ah, so you’re the infamous Twitch Circuit that broke my brother’s leg and forced him into human form for the next 6 months. Well, it is nice to meet you, dear.” He extends a large hand in her direction. She looks at it, then places her hand in his. He places a kiss on the back on her hand, smirking slightly at her. That smirk falters, however, when he notices the almost bored look on her face. He quickly recovers though, and pulls out two roses. (Yep, one red one blue. hahahha) “Would you like a rose, my dear?”  
  
Twitch just smiles at him. She looks between the two flowers, then reaches for both of them, grabbing the petals.  
  
And crushing them.  
  
This shocks Offender. “H-how were you able…”  
  
“She’s a lot more than she seems, Offender. Like you pointed out, she broke Slender’s leg and forced him into human form for the next 6 months. And she definitely isn’t stupid enough to fall for your hypnotism.” Splendor smiles, almost smugly, at his brother. Trender, meanwhile, has remained silent this whole time. Twitch walks over to him, waving up at him a bit spastically.  
  
“Hiiiiiii, Trender!! How are you?!” She gives him a wide smile. Trender stays stock still for a moment, then finally bends to her height, sweeping Twitch up into a tight hug.  
  
“She’s so adorable!!! Darling, you are the cutest thing I have ever seen. And adding that natural badassery to your demeanor, it’s even better! And you would be such a great model!” he squeals, still holding her in the air.  
  
Ari and Slender make their way to the small group from the stairs. Ari waves silently, and Slender sighs, facepalming at the sight before him, leaving heavily on his crutches. “Haha, Slender you’re so short right now,” Offender snickers.  
  
A bird is given at this.  
  
Ari begins signing **I think Twitch is rubbing off on you a bit, Slender.** (All the Slender bros know sign language jsyk) Slender just shakes his head. “No, me doing that is actually rather common whenever Offender is around.” Twitch laughs at this from Trender’s arms.  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **  
  
“Soooo,” Twitch has found a seat in BEN’s lap on the bigger recliner in the 1st floor game room, “how come you two weren’t around when me and Ari first got here?”  
  
“That’s a bit of a long story…” Trender explains from the end of the bigger couch across from the TV.  
  
“We got time.” BEN hums the Song of Time behind her when she says this, to which she reacts by hitting her hand against his arm.  
  
“Ow.”  
  
“You deserved it.”  
  
“How?!”  
  
“Huush. Trenddeeerrr. Explaaiiiinnnn.”  
  
“Well, there was a-”  
  
“WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! HELL YEAH WE’RE BACK BIIITCHEESS!!!” a voice is heard squealing from outside the mansion.  
  
“What in dear god was that?” Slender groans from his spot on the couch, his leg propped up. Soon enough, Skylar flies into the room, almost knocking into the TV, managing to just barely miss a collision with the electronic.  
  
“Woo!! That was fun! Hey, guys!” She waves to the group, the bones on her sleeve clacking together. Her multi-colored hair is up in a large bun and she is upside down against the wall, still floating. Luca and Zarin follow behind her shortly after, opting for actually walking into the room in a semi-calm fashion.  
  
“Oh my Hylia, Skylar. Do you seriously have to almost break _everything_ everytime we bring you _anywhere?!”_ Zarin sneers from the doorway, her blue hair in a single braid down her back, and she is wearing skin-tight clothing with Sheikah-like markings. (Yeet, Sheikah!Zarin is best !Zarin.)  
  
“Yeah yeah yeah, Za. Can’t help it! I’m an _imp,_ I cause mischief wherever I go. What the fuck do you expect?” Skylar chuckles from her spot on the wall, until finally returning to the ground. “Hellooo guys!!” She waves to everyone again.  
  
Luca sighs, rubbing a shadowy hand down her face. “I just want to sleep.”  
  
“But you can’t sleep, Luca.”  
  
“No shit, Sky.” Luca’s hair is pulled back into a tall ponytail, and she has opted for wearing a dark red tunic-like shirt with black pants.  
  
“Dude, you look like you’re wearing the Goron Tunic.” BEN quips from under Twitch.  
  
“I am.” Luca stares at him, blankly. “I’m the Goddess of Power, the Gorons are known for representing me. This is literally a Goron Tunic. I can walk on fucking lava and everything.”  
  
“That’s awesome.”  
  
Luca just gives a wry smile, pulling her hair down from its ponytail.  
  
“So, did y’all find whatever the fuck you were looking for for the past 2 months?” Twitch inquires.  
  
“...Eh. Yes and no.” Luca replies, running her hands through her ghost-white hair. “We found clues as to where the thing we’re looking for _is_ , but we did not find the thing we were looking for, itself.”  
  
“Ah.”  
  
“How come you always keep your shadows up? I never keep them up.” Rinku calls from the smaller recliner in the room, across from BEN and Twitch.  
  
Luca stares at him for a moment, standing very still. She takes a second to answer, like she is trying to catch her breath. Rinku doesn’t seem affected by it, and just sits, looking at her expectantly. “If I don’t keep the shadows up, my body won’t be able to stay together in this world. I will disappear, and end up back in Hyrule. And I won’t be able to come back, most likely.” She turns quickly, walking up the stairs, leaving the group slightly bewildered.  
  
“Uh...Okay. That was kind of awkward.” BEN says, repositioning Twitch.  
  
Skylar places her hand on Rinku’s shoulder, as Zarin takes a spot leaning on the back of BEN and Twitch’s chair. “Sorry about her. As you might know, we’re from Hyrule. Specifically the Era of the Hero of Time. Luca was very close with the Dark Link from there, so every time you talk to her, Rinku, it kind of...what would be the word?” Skylar scratches behind her ear, trying to think.  
  
“It fucks her up. Makes her think of times passed. Good and bad memories. Makes her miss home.” Zarin explains. “Seeing you _really_ fucks her up. She feels like she had failed you.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Rinku leans forward a bit, a concerned look on his face.  
  
“You died in her sister’s arms trying to protect her, and Luca feels like she could have saved you. She thinks she should have been the one to take the blow, instead of you or her sister. She feels guilty. For not being able to protect you, like you had her and her sister.” Zarin starts pulling her hair out its braid, sighing. “We lost a lot that day. We lost a queen, we lost a sister, we lost friends, we lost our niece. I think the entirety of Hyrule felt it when you died and Luca and Skylar both disappeared. Well, it was sort of you. I think you get what I mean.”  
  
“Why did they disappear?” BEN asks. Twitch is silent, an unreadable look on her face.  
  
“Skylar still won’t explain why she disappeared that day. I got knocked out. Luca had to run to hide our niece. When I came to, I had to help get our Queen and King to a safe place with their son. Kokiri Forest was burnt down, so we had to find somewhere new to hide them. We found a place past the Forest, kind of south. That place ended up being Ordon Village.”  
  
“From Twilight Princess?”  
  
“I guess. The prince was raised there, and he eventually raised his own son there, with Malon’s youngest daughter.”  
  
“Malon has a daughter?” BEN seems slightly amused at this.  
  
“Two of them. Cremia and Romani. The King helped name them.”  
  
“Wait. So who is the ‘King’?” Rinku asks.  
  
Zarin turns to him at this. “The Hero of Time, Link. He was the King. He was married to our sister, whom was the Queen of the Gerudo. He wasn’t actually a King, that’s just what we called him. Specifically, that was what the Queen called him.”  
  
“That explains the names ‘Cremia’ and ‘Romani’.” BEN snorts.  
  
“Wait. Ganondorf had _just_ been dealt with by then, right? Then, how did your ‘Queen’ have a son? I thought the Gerudo only had one male every 100 years.”  
  
“One: That’s a myth. We definitely have had more boys. It’s just unlikely that they survive. We have a very high infant mortality rate amongst male children. Two: The Prince was lucky. We’re thinking having two pieces of the Triforce in his body are what kept him alive past that point.”  
  
“Two pieces?! How?!”  
  
“He inherited part of the Force of Balance, the Force of Chaos, from his mother, and the Force of Courage from his father. He couldn’t use the Force of Courage, because of the Force of Chaos in him.”  
  
“Wait,” BEN interjects, “what’s the Force of Balance?”  
  
“It’s the middle piece of the Triforce. It’s what the Golden Goddesses used to create the rest of the Triforce. It’s also called the Tetraforce. The Silver Goddess, Delilah, created it, along with the White and Black Goddesses, Hylia and Fate, they-”  
  
“What I want to know is why the fuck there is green icing ALL. OVER. THE. KITCHEN.” Offender interrupts from the kitchen doorway.  
  
Twitch raises her hand at that, breaking from her silent stupor. “Oh. Me and BEN were making cookies earlier and tried putting icing on them. I wanted to put little Triforces and Kokiri symbols on them. It didn’t work out.” She smiles shamelessly, her teeth looked more pointed than usual.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Cause.”  
  
Offender groans, banging his head against the doorframe slightly. “Would you clean it up, please?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Fuck it. I don’t even care. I’m leaving it. Slender can get one of his shitty Proxies to do it.”  
  
“I will literally break every bone in your body if you talk shit about them ever again, Offender.”  
  
Offender stares at Twitch, a grimace on his face (yeah, he’s not in human form, jsyk. But he’s still got the mouth thing going on, and its pretty easy to tell where he’s looking for the most part, just goooo with iiittt). “Sorry.”  
  
Twitch hums, turning back towards Zarin. BEN is looking at something on his phone, and Twitch takes this as a chance to crawl off his lap, snatch his hat, and run.  
  
“Fucking hell, Twitchy!!”  
  
“Eheheheheehhehehe~”  
  
  
_Hmm. I wonder. Do they still remember me? Heheh. They seem to be conveniently leaving me out of their little stories. This is annoying!! Ugh. Looks like I’ll just have to_ **_make_ ** _them remember me._ _  
_ _  
_ **_You called, my Queen?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _Yes. I have a mission for you,_ **_Shadow Hunter_ ** _. Find a way to get to Home. I want you to take Shadow Creatures there. Set them loose. And take the Shadow Demon that resides in the House. Bring him to me._ _  
_ _  
_ **_Yes, my Queen._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _Heheh. Aw, poor little Goddesses. They don’t even know what’s to come. It looks like Catrias’s son has his eye on the little Princess. Hmm. Maybe if I help them take her~..._ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ **_Catrias does owe me a few favors._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
  
  
_**Your Circuit is a bit unstable. Please recalibrate, then turn off your system for a little while. This should fix the instability.**_  
  
  
_**-Save and Quit**_  
 _ **-Save and Continue**_  
 _ **-Continue without Saving**_  
 __ **  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! 8 chapters, guys. I would soooo super appreciate if y'all would leave kudos and maybe a comment!! I appreciate all of it.
> 
> So! Who is this mysterious 4th sister of the 3 special women?? What happened in Hyrule that they had to come here? Why did they come to Twitch when they arrived? Find out later on some episode of...
> 
> THE MISADVENTURES OF SCARY ARI AND TWITCH CIRCUIT!!
> 
>  
> 
> Ehehe~
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	9. The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares reflect the fears that reside in the very recesses of a person's mind. Fears that that person would never want to admit. However, some nightmares...
> 
>  
> 
> Are just meant to be games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone!!! This is just a short little chapter that I thought of. The next chapter will actually be set in the same day as this chapter's events. I've decided to do a bit of a time skip, to when Slender is finally out of his cast. Updates are still gonna be super slow, as I have a lot on my plate right now with just life and school and EGHEOTJRKGFEBTHRW
> 
> So, yeah.
> 
> Welp. Anyways....
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

_“Guys….?” It’s dark. I can’t hear anything. “Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me? Ari? BEN? Rinku? Slender?!” I feel a pressure on my chest, like someone is sitting on me._   
  
_Suddenly, I hear a sickeningly sweet voice._   
  
_“Oh, dear Princess….I almost have you….”_   
  
_“Who are you? What do you want?!”_   
  
_“Call me KeKe. And, what I want….is you.” I can feel their hot breath on my face. Their hands on my shoulders. “It is almost time for you to wake up. Come visit me again, Princess.”_   
  
  
  
I breathe heavily as I jolt awake. I run my hands over my face and neck. I run to the bathroom, and look in the mirror. My hair is pointing every which way, but other than that, I actually look pretty well-rested. I don’t have as bad of bags under my eyes as usual, but I feel awful, and it still shows on my face. Then I notice it.   
  
My eyes.   
  
The whites of my eyes are now completely black. They were like that for a little while when I first came to the mansion, but they reverted to their original appearance shortly after. My right eye’s iris is still brown, but my left….The iris has turned purple, and a heart-like symbol has replaced my pupil. It’s...like a heart with an X through it. It looks so familiar but...I can’t remember what it means….   
  
There’s a knock at my bedroom door. I can hear BEN’s voice. “Come on, Princess!! It’s almost noon, we’ve let you sleep in long enough. Slender wants you UUUPPP!!” He keeps knocking on the door, falling into a rhythm, resembling a familiar song. (hahahha it’s the Elegy of Emptiness. It’s their special knock.)   
  
I open the door, having fixed my hair over my eyes.   
  
“Woah, you look like hell.”   
  
“No shit, elf. Tell Slender I’ll be down in a minute.” I rub my face, sighing.   
  
“You alright, Twitchy?” He leans on the door’s frame, a concerned look on his face.   
  
“I’m fine, BEN. Just tired.”   
  
“Are you having nightmares again?”   
  
I don’t answer him. He already knows the answer. “I can stay in here with you at night, again, if you want…?”   
  
I shake my head. “If it gets any worse, I’ll let you know. But I’m really fine, BEN. They just...take a lot out of me sometimes.”   
  
He nods. “Alright...I’ll see you in a bit.” He ruffles my hair, and heads down the hallway to the stairs. As I’m shutting the door, a pale hand stops it.   
  
White sweatshirt, black hair. Jeff.   
  
“What do you want Je-AH! HEY!!” He pushes me farther into the room, shutting the door and locking it. He leans against it, his arms cross.   
  
“What’s wrong with your eyes?” His voice is low, he’s suspicious.   
  
“What’s wrong with your face?” I shoot back at him. He chuckles at this.   
  
“Really? Petty insults? I thought you were better than that, Twitch. Circuit.” He says my name, clicking his tongue at the end of the sentence, and it feels as if he’s mocking me. Oh, wait. It’s Jeff. Of course he’s mocking me.   
  
“It’s none of your business, _Dan._ Now get out, I need to change.”   
  
“I’ll turn around. I ain’t leaving though.” He isn’t budging.   
  
“Fine!” Is all I answer with before I yank my shirt off, not really caring if he sees anything. He chokes a bit when I do that, leaning down a bit, and staring at the floor to keep from seeing anything. I snort at his reaction, and go over to my bureau, going through the drawers, looking for a t-shirt.   
  
As I’m changing, I watch him. He’s keeping his head down, but he seems anxious. Well, more anxious than I’d think even though I just basically stripped in front of him. “What is with you right now, Jeff? Why are you so jittery?”   
  
He shrugs. I scoff, shaking my head. I finish changing, and snap my fingers at him. “I’m done. Now what the fuck do you want?”   
  
He leans back against the door, staring at me with that unblinking gaze. “What happened to your eyes? I know BEN noticed, but he didn’t say anything. What happened?”   
  
“I don’t know, Jeff. I just woke up from a nightmare….and they were like that….” I hold my arms close to my body, uncomfortable with this situation.   
  
“Look, Twitch. I know you hate me and everything, but in all honesty…. Ever since you came here, things have actually been a lot easier around the Mansion. Everyone is working together a lot better, there aren’t as many fights. Everyone here fucking adores you, and a lot of us are realizing you aren’t doing well. I know you don’t like me, but….” He groans, obviously not wanting to admit it. “You can talk to me if something is wrong….and you don’t want anyone else to know.” He crosses his arms again, not looking at me.   
  
“Well for one, I don’t hate you, Jeff. I don’t hate anyone. And two...Why are you so worried about it?”   
  
He shrugs. “Don’t get the wrong idea, I seriously can’t stand you. But...I don’t hate you either, and you’re a huge help around here….so….” he shrugs again.   
  
“Hella out of character for you, Jeffery.”   
  
“Fuck yooouuu.”   
  
“Maybe later, now move so I can get downstairs. I don’t want Slendy whining at me. Ever since he got out of his cast, he’s been overly….what’s the word….bitchy.” I stick my tongue out, making a face. Jeff chuckles, pushing off the door, and opens it, stepping aside.   
  
“After you, Princess.”   
  
“Fuck you.”   
  
“Maybe later.” I choke at his response, and he laughs. I wasn’t exactly expecting that.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I’m worried. These nightmares won’t stop. They always go the same. I can’t see, or hear. I feel that pressure like someone is sitting on me. Then that voice. He’ll call me Princess. Good Hylia, I hate that fucking nickname. But...it’s weird. When he calls me that, it feels….right? Like it fits better when he says it…   
  
I don’t know what’s going on, but...Maybe I should tell Jeff about it. Maybe he can help me figure out what it means.   
  
Maybe we can figure out who the hell “KeKe” is…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I can’t breathe.   
  
  
  
  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
  
_**Your Circuit seems to be increasingly unstable as you are progressing. I highly suggest you either RESET or get a new system.**_  
  
_**-Save and Quit**_  
 _ **-Save and Continue**_  
 _ **-Continue without Saving**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is 'KeKe'? Why does Jeff seem to be caring so much about Twitch's well-being? What does the heart-like symbol in her eye mean? These questions will be answered some day on some episode OF....
> 
>  
> 
> THE MISADVENTURES OF SCARY ARI AND TWITCH CIRCUIT!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Ehehe~
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	10. No Bodies Left Behind (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls and a few of the other Pastas will be heading to Denver, Colorado, for a sort of birthday killing spree for Twitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. So. This is gonna be my substitute since I can't do Goretober this year. (I don't think I'm ready for it, plus I just don't have time.) This story is actually pretty easy to update right now, because I have quite a few things I'd like to start up in it, so it's just easier to write than draw right now. Sooooooooo anyways....
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

“Wait. So me and Ari  _ actually  _ get to go with you guys, fucking finally?” Twitch and Ari were standing in front of Slender and a few other members of the household.   
  
Slender nodded, his height having returned to its normal state since getting the cast off. “Yes. Think of it as a birthday present for you, Twitch, I know you’re turning 16 soon.” Twitch tenses.   
  
“Y-yeah...Fuck...it’s already October...My birthday’s in December…I don’t...know how to feel about this.” Ari pats Twitch on the shoulder comfortingly.   
  
“Yeah. Well, now you’ll get to show off your own personal killing style, Twitchy.” BEN winks at her, Twitch just rolls her eyes.   
  
“Yeah, I guess…” He wraps his arm around her shoulder.   
  
“You’re gonna be fiiiine, Twitch. Relax.”   
  
“It’s not that….It’s just….I don’t know...I guess when we left Newcastle...I felt like I was no longer human...No longer a person...Like I didn’t deserve to celebrate these kinds of things...like birthdays...and holidays. That’s why I’m so reluctant to celebrate Halloween this year too…”   
  
Ari signs to her.  **Twitch, you’re just as much of a person as the rest of us. If we deserve to celebrate these things, then so do you.** Twitch chuckles. “Thanks, Scare. I guess you’re right.”   
  
“Of course she is! She’s Scary Ari!! One of the few people around here with any common sense, even more than you, Twitchy.” BEN chides her, earning a jab to the stomach. “Owww.”   
  
“You deserved that.”   
  
“Yeah probably. But you’re gonna deserve this, as well.” He suddenly picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and running out of the house. “WOOO!!!”   
  
The others just shake their heads. Slender turns to Ari. “Ari, I’m guessing you have Twitch’s things already?” She nods. “Good. Hoodie, Masky, Toby, Jeff, and of course BEN, will all be accompanying you. Try to just have fun. Don’t think about things too much. And only go after the people on the list. Addresses and pictures are in this folder. Eliminate them however you see fit.” Slender hands her a black folder with papers in it. She signs to him  **Thank you.**   
  
**_~~~~~~~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY POSSIBLE BENXTWITCH MOMENTS~~~~~_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ “Alright. So our first target is a ‘Trinity Analair’, in Denver,  _ Coloradooo. _ ” Twitch whistles. “Aight. Never been to Colorado before. Coool.” She and the group were heading through Rednels. “So, I’m guessing when we leave Rednels, we’re just gonna be magically in Denver?”   
  
“Yep. Basically.” Jeff says, a slightly-bored look on his pale face.   
  
“Yeet.” She puts her hand up, her thumb and pinkie up, shaking it in the “hang-loose” gesture. (I do this gesture CONSTANTLY. WHILE saying yeet soooo)   
  
Ari and Hoodie are signing away at each other towards the back of the group. Masky and Toby are in the middle. Toby is oddly quiet, and Masky is looking at something on his phone. Jeff is off the side of the group, slightly closer to where Twitch and BEN are, who are basically leading the group.   
  
“You exciiiittteedd, Twitchy?” BEN drawls at her, bumping her slightly as they’re walking. She just shrugs.   
  
“Sure.”   
  
“Are you alright?”   
  
“Yeah, why?”   
  
“You seem a little more apathetic than usual right now. You’ve been getting kinda distant lately, and you don’t seem to be sleeping much anymore. I’m worried about you, to be honest.” He looks down at her, a genuine look of concern on his face. She just shrugs.   
  
“I’m fine, BEN. I’ve been having some weird dreams lately, and they’ve just been making my sleep not as restful as I’d like it to be.” Jeff watches their exchange from the side. He clicks his tongue, calling out to Twitch.   
  
“Well, you know, Twitch. I could help with that some time, if you’d like.” He snarls at her. She sticks her tongue out at him.   
  
“In all honesty, yes. That would be great. I want to sleep for once. Like holy fuck.” She winks. “Take that dirty if you want. Cause I sure as hell I am. Ehehe~.” She swipes her tongue over her teeth, Jeff rolling his eyes.   
  
“You’re fucking weird, Princess.”   
  
“Yes, yes we know. Are you just now noticing this? Also, quit calling me ‘Princess’.”   
  
He chuckles. “I don’t think that’s ever gonna happen. Everyone here seems to find that to be the  _ perfect  _ nickname for you,  _ Princess. _ ”   
  
“I swear to Hylia _ , Dan,  _ I will cut you in so many different ways WHILE you fucking sleep.”   
  
“That’s hot.”   
  
“OH MY FUCKING HYLIAN BUTTERTITS I SWEAR!!!” She waves her hands in the air frantically, walking farther ahead of the group. “YOU’RE SO WEIRD JEFFERY.”   
  
“And? You’re just now noticing this?” He laughs, running to catch up with her. He grabs her by the shoulder, spinning her around, and picks her up the same way BEN had earlier. He turns toward the aforementioned Hyli-IT’S TERMINIAN, NOT HYLIAN. (oops) “I’m stealing your little girlfriend for a sec, BEN. We’ll meet y’all at the edge of the woods.” He runs off with Twitch yelling her protests from his shoulder.   
  
“BEN. HELP SCARY MAAANN!!!” She yells, but BEN just waves at her.   
  
“PLEASE DON’T FUCK HER UP A TREE, DUDE!!! THAT’S MY JOB!!”   
  
“FUCK YOU BENJAMIN!!!” Twitch yells. Jeff just laughs as he carries her off.   
  
  
  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **Your Circuit seems a bit agitated. Or is it excited? It seems to be feeling a lot of emotions right now. Please be careful, and make sure to allow it to cool down regularly.** **  
****  
****-Save and Quit** **  
****-Save and Continue** **  
****-Continue without Saving** **  
****  
****  
**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, Jeff is being weird, per usual. ALSO YALL SHOULD DEFINITELY EXPECT A LOT BENXTWITCH MOMENTS HAPPENING REALLY SOON. (and Jeff X Twitch) Shut it. We don't talk about that.
> 
> So. What does Jeff need to talk to Twitch about?
> 
> Looks like y'all will have to find out on the next episode OF...
> 
> THE MISADVENTURES OF SCARY ARI AND TWITCH CIRCUIT
> 
>  
> 
> Ehehe~
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	11. No Bodies Left Behind (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Twitch's conversation. The group arrives in Denver, Colorado, Toby's hometown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. Okay. So this is gonna be a 3-part chapter thing....So yeah. I really like the chapter name honestly XD I just wanna keep using it. PLUS ITS A REFERENCE TO THE WONDERFUL NOPOTLEFTBEHIND. YALL SHOULD CHECK THEM OUT ON DEVIANTART AND YOUTUBE (NoPotLeftBehind is the name on the both, jsyk).
> 
> Anyways...
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

“What do you waaant, _Dan_ ?” Twitch crosses her arms, leaning against a tree after Jeff puts her down. For a moment he just stares at her.  
  
And the next moment, he has her pinned to the tree, his hands pressing her shoulders back hard. “You know, you piss me off.”  
  
“Wh-what…? Jeff, what are you doing? Get off!!” She tries to push him off, but he just pushes closer to her.  
  
“Why do you insist on keeping everything to yourself? You are always nagging at us to be more open about our shit. And yet, here you are. Hiding everything. You get so annoyed with people being hypocritical, but you’re the worst of us all. What do you gain from it? Are you trying to prove a point? Do you find some sort of satisfaction in the way you act? Is it some kind of self-loathing bullshit again? I’ll admit, you’re getting a little better about taking compliments and advice, but you’re still pulling shit. And it’s pissing me off!!” He’s almost yelling at this point, but remembers the others could hear him. He takes a breath.  
  
She’s just staring at him, her brown eyes wide. “I...I….”  
  
“You...you….What? Nothing is what. You have no excuse for this. How about you take your own advice...and let people care.” His voice is now a whisper.  
  
She grits her teeth, scoffing. “Why do you even care, Jeff? Big bad Jeff the fucking Killer. Why do you even give a shit about this little kid who just appeared in your life and turned everything upside down?! Why do you give a single fuck about me? Huh?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
She snarls. “Bullshit. There is no such thing as not knowing why you do something. You always have an idea why. You just have to find the right words.”  
  
“I feel like that phrase will become another way for you to show off your hypocrisy. I’ll be sure to use that statement against the next time you say you don’t know why you did something.”  
  
He sighs, his grip on her softening slightly. “Listen. The reason why I care….Right now, I genuinely don’t know. I can’t explain it. I just feel like I have to protect you. Like there’s something...or someone…” he shakes his head, “telling me I need to make sure you’re safe.”  
  
She just stares at him with a confused look on her face. “Jeff, what are you tal-”  
  
He had moved closer to her face, inches from her. “Shut up, Twitch.”  
  
She sucks in a breath, nervous. “Are you going to kiss me?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“Yes, you do.”  
  
He goes silent, staying in that position, before pulling back. “No. I’m not. Wanted to. But I’m not going to.” He releases her, and she sways a bit, trying to regain her footing.  
  
“Shit, how far up the damn tree did you have me?” She places her hand against the tree’s trunk, stabilizing herself.  
  
“Probably about a foot off the ground.”  
  
“Fuck, Jeffery.”  
  
He shrugs. “Maybe later.”  
  
She scoffs. “Yeah, later tonight…..IN YOUR DREAMS!!”  
  
“That offer for helping you sleep is still up you know.” He snarls at her, but it doesn’t seem to hold any malice.  
  
She snarls back at him, but smiles afterwards. “You’re dumb.”  
  
“Whatever.” She turns to start walking back towards the group, but Jeff grabs her wrist. “Hey. If it isn’t too fucking hard for you, how about thinking about what I said? Take your own damn advice for once. After we get back to the Mansion, I want you to talk to someone about what’s been going on. It doesn’t have to be me. It could be BEN, or Slender, or anyone. Just tell _someone._ ”  
  
Twitch sighs. “Fine.”  
  
Jeff nods, then pulls her into a headlock, walking her back to the group. “Ah, shit!! Jeffery!! Let go of me!!”  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the group, at the edge of the woods~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Ya didn’t get too rough with her, didja?” BEN chuckles from his spot against tree, looking down at his phone.  
  
“Well, he’s got me in a headlock right now, what do you think, Benjamin?” Twitch quips from Jeff’s side, choking on her words when Jeff yanks her to the again. “FUCKING HELL LET MEE GOOOOO!!!! BEN HAAALLLPPP!!!”  
  
BEN’s laughing when he finally moves towards the duo. “I’ll be taking my _girlfriend_ back now, thanks _Dan.”_ Jeff releases her, laughing. _  
_ _  
_ “Oh my god, I’m not your girlfriend. I’m not anyone’s girlfriend!!!” Twitch says, burying her face in her hands.  
  
“You didn’t deny it earlier.”  
  
“I didn’t confirm it either. I didn’t even hear you say it.”  
  
“Jeff said it.”  
  
“Well, I was a little too focused on being KIDNAPPED AND DRAGGED INTO THE WOODS….to notice him calling me your girlfriend.” Twitch waves her hands spastically, sticking her tongue out. Everyone laughs at her antics. “Can we just get on with this!?!?!”  
  
“Yeah, we’re on a bit of a time limit right now, guys.” Toby says from the edge of the group. “Slender says we need to get that Trinity girl by 6:00 tonight, because her parents will be back around then. It’s 4:00 right now.”  
  
“I mean, if her parents get back, it just adds to the body count.” Twitch shrugs.  
  
“Yeah. But, he wants us to get her first, while she’s alone. It’s a sort of test thing. He oftens makes us timed with certain targets, and have to kill them in certain ways, or with certain circumstances. It “promotes efficiency, time management, and discipline.” Whatever the fuck all that means.” Toby shrugs. “But we gotta gooo, or we’re gonna be late.”  
  
Twitch shrugs. “Aight. Come oonn.” She is the first to leave the boundaries of the woods.  
  
As she does, and everyone else follows, the entire area transforms. Lights seem to surround them, before one blinding flash of light washes over them. When it dissipates, it’s suddenly very cold. There is already snow on the ground. Only a few crunchy leaves were on the trees’ otherwise bare branches. It was a clear day, sunny, even with all the snow.  
  
“Wait...Toby?” Twitch says. He grunts, not turning his head. “Aren’t you from Denver?” He tenses, his head whipping towards her, a rush of tics and twitches running down his body.  
  
“How do you know that?”  
  
“The same way I know your real middle name.”  
  
Toby goes silent, ticcing every once in a while. Finally, he moves to the front of the group, turning towards them, his arms out.  
  
“Welcome to Denver, everyone. This….is my old neighborhood. Where I grew up.” His eyes are dark and cold as he says it. “Also, known as Hell. To me at least.”  
  
  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **_  
_ ** **_A Circuit seems to be becoming volatile. Please be careful._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_-Save and Quit_ ** **_  
_ ** **_-Save and Continue_ ** **_  
_ ** **_-Continue without Saving_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **Ehehehehe~ Shadow Hunter….I see you have found the little Princess. Do not go after them just yet. Only follow them. Also….** **  
** **  
** **Keep an eye on Analair girl. I would like to see how Twitch decides to kill her. We’ll see just who in the family she takes after.** **  
** **__  
** **  
** **  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet. Sooooooooooo. Yeah...some Jeff x Twitch moments happened. Idk I heavily ship Jeff and Twitch, but usually it's just a platonic soulmate-kind of ship. But like....I don't know. XD However, in the next chapter most likely, a very special BEN x Twitch moment will be happening and I'm really excited for it.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO NOPOTLEFTBEHIND YOU MAGNIFICENT MOTHERFUCKER. THEY MADE ME FANART OF TWITCH AND ITS BEAUTIFUL AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH
> 
> Art of Twitch by NoPotLeftBehind https://www.deviantart.com/nopotleftbehind/art/Twitch-767719933
> 
> It's beautiful and I love it so much. ANYWAYS
> 
>  
> 
> WHY IS JEFF SO CONCERNED ABOUT TWITCH? WHO IS THIS TRINITY ANALAIR? (Ehehehe~ a certain wonderful person knows.) WHY IS TWITCH SO ADAMANT ABOUT KEEPING HER NIGHTMARES TO HERSELF? THESE QUESTIONS WILL ALL BE ANSWERED SOME DAY IN SOME CHAPTER OF
> 
>  
> 
> THE MISADVENTURES OF SCARY ARI AND TWITCH CIRCUIT
> 
>  
> 
> Ehehe~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	12. No Bodies Left Behind (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP. Kay. Last part of "No Bodies Left Behind".
> 
> GORE WARNING!!!!!!!! YEAH. SERIOUSLY BE CAREFUL. If you are triggered or bothered by any sort of gorey material, such as descriptions of blood and choking and DEATH, then please TURN BACK NOW.
> 
> ANYWAYS. After this the Pastas will be returning Home, and a very special arc of Misadventures will be starting up within hopefully the next couple chapters. That arc shall be called "The Lost Arc". You'll eventually see why it'll be called that.
> 
> ANYWAYS...
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

“Alriiiight. So this is the house?” Twitch leans against BEN with her arm up on his shoulder. He has leaned down slightly so she can easily reach. (Short little shit she is. Wow all dat alliteration. Yeet)  
  
“Yep.” Toby answers, his voice a monotone. He only tics every so often, for some reason they haven’t been as prevalent as usual. “Doesn’t look like her parents are back yet. We have an hour, and there’s still a chance they could get back early. So we need to make this relatively quick.”  
  
Ari snaps her fingers to get everyone’s attention. **I’m pretty sure there’s a dog in the house. I just saw it go by the window.**  
  
“Then we’ll kill it too.” Masky remarks from the side, earning a punch from Ari. “OW! What the hell was that f-....” He stops when he notices the intimidating aura seeming to emanate from Twitch.  
  
“Do. Not. Touch. The dog. UnDerStaND?” Her voice seems to catch and glitch. Masky swallows, a wave of nausea and anxiety hitting him. How is she so terrifying? She’s so small and harmless-looking, but those eyes seem to hold a horrible power to them.  
  
Toby shakes his head, walking towards the back of the house. “Come on already.”  
  
  
  
The target, “Trinity”, was on her computer, apparently drawing something with the mouse. Hoodie signs to everyone. **Ari and Masky, check the house for anybody else, and find out where that dog is. Don’t kill it, but we need to make sure it won’t be a problem.** ****  
****  
Masky sneers, but doesn’t say anything. Ari nods, and follows after Masky to scout the house out. Jeff stays by the front door, keeping an eye out for the parents. Toby stays in the hall, in case the girl manages to escape the room. BEN looks to Twitch, holding up 3 fingers, and slowly putting them down. After he puts down the last finger, he disappears in a sort of fog full of static electricity. Twitch slowly makes her way towards Trinity, who is completely oblivious to the presence of the killers, headphones playing music that Twitch can hear from the edge of the room. Suddenly, the music cuts out, and her computer begins to glitch and freeze.  
  
“What the cheese?” She whispers, smacking her hand slightly against the computer. She looks around the edges of the monitor, checking for loose wires, before dropping to the ground, looking under her desk to check there as well.  
  
“No wires are out… Wh-MMPH!!” A pale hand clamps over her mouth, yanking her back. She flails and kicks, before being twisted around, and pinned to the ground by her throat. All she can see is a glowing purple orb at first. The monitor turns back on, illuminating the formerly black figure. Brown hair, flourescent skin, razor-sharp teeth, just as sharp nails. The figure puts a finger to her mouth, smiling almost kindly.  
  
Trinity’s eyes widen at the sight of Twitch. She struggles again when she notices the tendrils coming out from behind the young woman. Suddenly, a flash of an unrecognizable emotion crosses Twitch’s face. “You...Trinity Analair. How old are you, dear?” Her voice is rough and quiet, holding an almost animalistic growl beneath it. She softens her grip on Trinity’s throat, allowing to breathe. “If you scream, I’ll rip your throat out.”  
  
Trinity swallows, breathing heavily. “Fi...Fifteen. W-why are you here?! What d-do you wa-ACK!” Twitch had returned her crushing grip.  
  
“Hush. Speak more than I ask, I’ll rip that tongue out as well. Do you have any siblings?”  
  
Trinity goes silent, a terrified yet sad look in her eyes. She doesn’t answer.  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes. Are they here? It’s better if you tell me. Then maybe I’ll make their death quicker than yours.”  
  
Trinity stays silent, gripping Twitch’s wrist tightly.  
  
“No worries, dear. Even if you don’t tell us, I believe my comrades have already found her.” Twitch’s eyes flash towards the doorway. Trinity’s eyes follow her gaze, noticing a white-masked man with a gun to a young girl’s head. Her eyes widen, and she begins struggling again.  
  
Ari signs at Twitch. **Might want to hurry, Twitch. Their parents will be home soon. We found this one in the room at the end of the hall. Only 9 by the looks of her.** ****  
****  
Twitch nods. “Alright. Take her out of the room. I’m a psychopath, but I’m not a monster. I won’t make the girl watch her sister die.” Ari nods, gesturing for Masky to leave.  
  
BEN appears, sitting criss-cross on Trinity’s desk. Twitch looks back down at Trinity, leaning down towards her face. Trinity’s breath hitches, and tears form in her eyes, but she doesn’t let them fall. The tendrils begin to move towards her, digging into her mouth, choking her. She struggles, flailing and gasping for air. She grips onto Twitch’s wrists, her eyes pleading.  
  
  
Suddenly, flashes of images form in Twitch’s brain. A young girl, her features indiscernable, but she has a bright smile, and is wearing a yellow sundress. She seems to be laughing, and is running around.  
  
The girl leaning over someone who seems to be her mother, looking at a small bundle in her arms.  
  
The girl, slightly older, with another young girl beside her, looking at her computer, an old news report about her neighborhood, how it had once burned down.  
  
A loud bang. A scream. A small figure on the ground, not moving.  
  
Something is wrong.  
  
All of these images flash by, showing the life of this one little girl. Even as she is choking under Twitch, blood pouring from every orifice, Twitch looks upon with a fondness. “You were a good child. Happy. You had experienced an awful pain, but you managed to recover from it. You were strong.” Twitch’s eyes glaze over into almost a full-black color, the heart symbol the only think to be seen in those eyes. She leans close to Trinity, who is slowly lessening in her struggle. “You will find peace in the Shadows, dear.”  
  
The young girl lets out a final wet cough, blood hitting Twitch’s face, as she retracts the tendrils from the lifeless body of Trinity Analair.  
  
Twitch stands up, looking down at the girl’s body, her eyes having regained their irises. Without a word, she leaves the room, going downstairs to where Masky and the little girl were. She raises her hand. “Let her walk to me.” Masky pushes the girl in Twitch’s direction, his gun still trained on the child. The young girl is quivering, tears in her eyes. Twitch beckons closer. “Come here, girl.”  
  
The girl looks around the room frightfully at the killers, then slowly begins walking towards Twitch. Twitch places her hands on the girl’s cheeks, cradling her face. “Now. Would you like to show us who you really are?” This confuses the others. Toby is the first to speak up.  
  
“What are you talking about, Twitch?”  
  
“She isn’t Analair’s sister. She’s a fake. Trinity’s sister died in a school shooting about 6 years ago. I saw Trinity’s memories as she died. Her sister is dead, this is something else.”  
  
The girl in Twitch’s arms began to smile wildly. A dark voice emanated from her. “Ohhh, look at the smart little Princess~.” The figure begins to morph, and tendrils quickly shoot out of Twitch’s back, ensnaring them. “Ohhh. Sorry, Princess. I can’t stay long. Must return to my little Mistress~.” The revealed figure was a very tall man with bright blue hair and pitch-black skin, like Luca’s. His eyes were completely red, but seem to hold a more pink tinge. His mouth was sewn shut, but everyone could still hear his deep voice. His body seems to melt into the ground in a pool of shadows, passing through the tendrils, before finally disappearing.  
  
“Who the fuck was that?!” BEN yells from the edge of the group.  
  
“GUYS!!! PARENTS ARE HOME!!!” Jeff’s voice comes from the doorway.  
  
“Then let’s kill them as well.” Twitch seems unphased by everything. The group looks at her, but she ignores their gazes, and moves to hide behind the door, waiting for them to enter. The others take it as a cue to hide as well. Once the couple enters the house, they almost immediately are entrapped within Twitch’s tendrils, and their bodies convulse as the thin appendages writhe through their bodies. When she finally drops them to the ground, blood pouring from their eyes, mouths, noses and ears, she turns to the others. “Let’s go. I’m tired.”  
  
  
  
As they are all walking back through the woods, Twitch and BEN are bringing up the rear of the group. He glances at her from the corner of his eye. The others keep gaining distance in the front, and when they are a good distance away from them, BEN pulls Twitch to the side. “Follow me.” he whispers to her, she silently acquiesces, letting him pull her along.  
  
When they’ve gained some more distance, BEN looks to her, concern evident in his eyes. “Are you alright? You seemed weird back there. Even after that...thing...showed up, you just kinda...stood there. No real reaction. You were a lot calmer than I was expecting you’d be. To be honest, I thought you’d be one of those super giggly and psychotic killers, but you were just….honestly you were terrifying with how quiet you were.”  
  
Twitch shrugs. “I wanted to stay in control for my first one, since we were in a bit of a time crunch.” Her answer is short, her voice low and rough.  
  
He’s silent for a minute, before he sighs, and begins moving closer to Twitch. She backs up as he moves forward, and inevitably backs against a tree. He places his arms on either side of her head, leaning down to her level. His voice is quiet, almost a whisper, when he finally speaks. “What are you hiding from me?”  
  
She tenses, not meeting his eyes. “I’d be lying if I said nothing...but I don’t want to talk about it, okay?”  
  
“Are you talking to _anyone_ about it? Like Ari or someone?”  
  
Twitch nods. “I promise you, I am. It’s just...I don’t want you to worry about me. It isn’t important.”  
  
“I’m gonna worry anyway, you know. But...as long as you’re talking to _someone_ about it...I guess that’s all I can ask for.”  
  
“Can you let me move now?”  
  
“Hell no.”  
  
“Why not?” She tries to move out from his arms, but he grabs her shoulder, pushing back against the tree, his body flush against hers. She takes a sharp breath through her nose, looking anywhere but his eyes.  
  
“Because I have to do something.” Before she can respond, his lips are on hers. Her body is stock still, her shoulders tensed. He pulls back, noticing her almost panicked look, and begins to move back from her. “Sorry...I-” He’s cut off by her pulling him back.  
  
“You should do that again.” She says, that oh-so-familiar impish look on her face having returned. He chuckles at her.  
  
“Nerd.”  
  
“Fight me, Ryder.”  
  
“Can I switch ‘fight’ for another F word?”  
  
“Maybe later.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah...In your dreams.”  
  
“You wound me, Princess~”  
  
“Shut the fuck up.”

  
  
  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****__  
****__  
**“I WANT HER! THAT SHITTY ELF CANNOT HAVE HER! I WANT HER!!!”** ****  
****  
**“Prince Suekakee?”** ****  
****  
**“What, Morrigan?”** ****  
****  
**“We may have found a way to get to the little Princess.”** ****  
****  
**“How?”** ****  
****  
**“A woman calling herself the Crimson Rose has proposed a deal.”** ****  
****  
**The Prince turns, the snarl on his face lessening. His ears perk at this information. “What** **_kind_ ** **of deal?”** ****  
****  
****__  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
_**Your Circuit seems to be overheating a bit. Please turn it off to let it cool down, and continue playing later.**_  
  
_**-Save and Quit**_  
_**-Save and Continue**_  
**_-Continue without Saving_ **  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO. BEN X TWITCH MOMENT FINALLY FUCKING HAPPENED. BEEN WAITING TO WRITE THAT. (highkey that was such a cringey thing for me to write cuz i thought it would come out weird)
> 
> ALSO. Just so y'all know. Twitch is a pretty flexible character when it comes to her appearance. Yeah, I will describe her outfit and appearance SOMETIMES, but otherwise, if y'all are wondering how she's dressed, just insert her into whatever outfit you want. I want you readers to insert your own style onto her. Also, if you're wondering what she looks like,
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/nopotleftbehind/art/Twitch-767719933
> 
>  
> 
> Here you go. That's legit what she looks like. Thank you to the wonderful NoPotLeftBehind for that drawing, and for also being my guinea pig for Twitch Circuit's first kill.
> 
> Also go check out my shitty deviantart too:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/themisadventurescrew
> 
>  
> 
> ALRIGHT WELP
> 
> STAY TUNED FOR SOME MORE SHITTY EPISODES OF...
> 
>  
> 
> THE MISADVENTURES OF SCARY ARI AND TWITCH CIRCUIT~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Ehehe~
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	13. Terrible Fates (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so her given fate will be shown.

“Come ooonnnnn, Twitchyyy. GET UUUPPP!!!” The young girl feels a pillow being slapped onto her face repeatedly, a voice yelling at her to get up.   
  
“Fuck off, Smile Child.” She growls lowly, thinking it to be her infamous little friend, Jeff the Killer. Haha, nope.   
  
“Wrong Woods, Glitchy.” She furrows her brow at this, and finally rises from her bed, rubbing at her still groggy eyes. Before her is the older Woods brother, Liu. However, there is something off about him.   
  
His eyes seem to be rolled back into his head.   
  
“What do you want, Sully?” Twitch growls at the other personality of Liu, a  _ fun  _ little being nicknamed Sully.   
  
“Slendy wants you up. It’s almost lunchtime. He says you really shouldn’t keep sleeping in so late.”   
  
“Well, he really shouldn’t be such a whiny bitch.”   
  
“Hahaha. True. But still. He runs the shit show here, gotta listen to him.” Sully shrugs, before stumbling back a bit, his eyes rolling back forward, showing off Liu’s bright green eye color once more. “Sorry, Twitch. I didn’t want to come and wake you, but I guess Sully did.” He drops the pillow Sully had been using to smack Twitch awake onto the bed. “I guess we’ll just meet you downstairs.”   
  
Twitch chuckles, nodding.   
  
After Liu leaves, Twitch shakes her head, trying to clear the leftover grogginess, before finally leaving the warm confines of her bed, and heading to her closet to pick out something to throw on. After she makes herself look somewhat presentable she starts to head towards her door to leave.   
  
**Where do you think you’re going, Princess?** ****  
****  
_ Who’s there?  _ Twitch stops, immediately tensing. An odd aroma permeates the room.   
  
Roses.   
  
**My name is Corinthium Rosantheum. I guess you could say I’m your aunt. How are you dear?** ****  
****  
_ Cut the shit. You aren’t my aunt. Both of my aunts are humans. And I can hear it in your voice, anyhow. You aren’t here for some family reunion. What do you want? _ __   
__   
**So observant, and yet so naive. Just like your mother.** ****  
****  
_ My mother? How do you even know my mother? _ __   
__   
**Come on, ~~D~~** ~~ edhtojirw- I AM SORRY WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY? ~~ **You are smarter than that, I know. I’m sure you can figure out she wasn’t your real mother. I am talking about the Queen.** ****  
****  
_ Queen? _ __   
__   
**Yes. Queen Zorana of the Gerudo Tribe. The Silver Goddess reincarnated. The Force of Balance personified. Your mother.** ****  
****  
_ What, so I’m secretly a Gerudo Princess? Yeah, right, chica. Try again. _ __   
__   
**Is it so hard to believe? I know you are aware enough of how stories work to be able to entertain the fact that you might be a Gerudo heir. And One of the Tetraforce. But maybe...you are just too scared. You don’t want to be that special, yet at the same time you do? Hmm...maybe you are just too weak to handle the truth of what you are-** ****  
****  
_ ShUT It! I doN’T waNt tO hEaR yOuR LIeS!!  _ Twitch yells out loud that time, her voice seeming to glitch. Footsteps can be heard down the hall, heading toward her room.   
  
**Now, did you have to do that? Argh. I guess I’ll have to just continue this later.** ****  
****  
It’s as if a huge veil is lifted off the room when BEN slams her door open. He catches Twitch as she slumps to the ground. She grips onto his shirt tightly, breathing heavily. When she looks up at him, she can see Slender, Jeff, Toby, Liu, Ari, and the 3 women standing in her room behind him. A few of them gasp when she raises her head, which causes Twitch to give them a confused look. BEN looks at her with shock on his face, as he touches her cheeks. He lifts his hand up for her to see.   
  
There is blood on his fingertips. Blood that came from her face. Without a word, he helps her up, leading her to the bathroom so that she may look in the mirror. Cracks have formed in her face. Her left eye has that heart-shaped symbol in its pupil once more, her iris completely purple. A jagged crack is forming down her cheek, connecting with ones forming along her whole left side. Her right eye’s sclera has turned black, the once brown iris turning almost crimson, and three long cracks form under that eye, blood pouring from them.   
  
“Twitch…?” BEN’s voice seems far away, even though it’s right at her ears. She turns, looking toward Luca, Zarin and Skylar.   
  
“Who... **_the fuck_ ** ...is Corinthium Rosantheum?” Her voice is low, ragged. But you can hear the pure rage in it, and see it in her eyes as well.   
  
Skylar seems to choke when Twitch mentions the name. “H-how…?”   
  
“How the fuck do you think she knows it, Sky?” Zarin cuts her off. “Rosie found her. Before we could find Rosie.”   
  
BEN is surprised when Twitch slumps towards the ground once more, this time unconscious.   
  
  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****_  
_ **_This Circuit has a virus. Either find a program to fix it, or unplug it. We cannot help you with this one._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_-Save and Quit_ ** ****_  
_ **_-Save and Continue_ ** ****_  
_ **_-Continue without Saving_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_UnPLug iT,  bItCH._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****__  
  



	14. Terrible Fates (Part 2)

“So, who the fuck is Corinthium Rosantheum?” Rinku blows out a cloud of smoke from his vape pen. “And what does she want with Twitch?”  
  
Luca looks distressed, her eyes clenched shut, her head in her hands. “She’s our sister, Rosie. But she’s been corrupted by the Black Goddess of Chaos, Fate. She’s the one me and the others have been searching all this time for. We meant to try and save her, but it’s too late. And now she’s left a mark on Twitch. Good fucking Hylia, it’s all my fault. If I hadn’t left her…” Skylar cuts her off.  
  
“Lu, it’s not your fau-”  
  
“DON’T CALL ME THAT!!” She shouts, her crimson eyes flaring, her pitch black skin seeming to darken even more. Skylar flinches, and noticing this, Luca shakes her head. “I-I’m sorry….it’s just…”  
  
“It’s what he called you. Yeah, I’m sorry. I didn’t think of it before I said it.” Skylar rubs soothing circles on Luca’s back, trying to calm her. Zarin takes over the explaining.  
  
“Rosie is Skylar’s older twin. She was supposed to hold the Force of Chaos, and Zorana would hold the Force of Order, but for some reason, Zorana had both pieces. Skylar and Rosie’s mother, the last wife of Ganondorf, was a woman known as Gabriana. She was a servant of the Black Goddess. When Skylar and Rosie were born, Gabriana was ordered to abandon Skylar in the Lost Woods, and give up Rosie to Fate’s other servants. Before they were born, Gabriana was all ready to serve her Goddess. But as soon as she laid eyes on them, she was consumed with that maternal love for her children. She didn’t want to abandon them. She took Skylar to the Lost Woods, but before she left her there, she called out to the Great Deku Tree, begging him to take care of her, so that at least one of her daughters could live her life. The Skull Kids of the Lost Woods took an instant liking to Skylar, dubbing her their ‘Skull Princess’. That was 4 years before the Hero of Time would leave Kokiri Forest.”  
  
Skylar is looking down the whole time, the hand not comforting Luca clenched into a tight fist.  
  
“Rosie was given up to the Black Goddess’s Shadow Creatures. They did _horrible_ things to her. Worse than the things they did to Luca. They completely corrupted her ability to process what everyone else sees as normal...or evil...and so on. She believes destroying someone’s mental state and doing the same horrible things she had done to her...is a show of love. Those creatures told her that they did those things to her because they loved her. That was how you showed people you loved them. By _raping_ them, and _torturing_ them, and _breaking them down until there is nothing good or innocent left in their minds._ And she fully believes this to be right. Right now, she believes she is going to reunite with her niece, and that what she is about to do to her is an act of love. She truly cares for Twitch, but the way she was raised, keeps her from being able to express that properly.”  
  
Luca breaks down at this. “I did the same thing to her. I did the same horrible things to Twitch when she was a child. I didn’t realize how bad it was, until Skylar and Zarin found us. And then I was finally reminded. It was like my mind had reverted to its state before Link or Rinku had been around. It’s all my fault. I could have saved them. I could have saved Skylar and Rosie, and Zelda, and Zacharias, and Link, and Rinku, and Zorana!! I could have saved Lucan! BUT I FAILED!!! I FAILED ALL OF THEM!!! I’M A HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A GODDESS OF POWER!!” Luca screams, shadows seeming to pour out of her body. Zarin yanks Skylar away from her, Skylar struggling against her older sister’s grip.  
  
“No! Za, let go!!!”  
  
“Skylar, you’re going to get yourself hurt. Your body isn’t supposed to deal with Shadows!!”  
  
Luca has gotten up at this point, the shadows around her knocking things over. The table, chairs. She makes a move to run out of the mansion, but suddenly Rinku grabs her, holding her back. She tries to pull out of his grip, flailing against him. “LET ME GOO!! LET ME GOOoo….let me go….”  
  
“Can’t escape into the Shadows if one’s holding you back, Luca. Just calm down.” He holds onto her tightly, rocking her slightly. “I know there’s something I’m missing right now….I think I was supposed to know you girls. But I can’t. Not right now. But I’m willing to try to remember. But you need to try and calm down, Lu. Your Shadows are gonna end up destroying everything around you. Breathe.”  
  
Hot tears are running down Luca’s face as she finally relaxes in Dark Link’s grip. She lets out a choked sob, before shutting her eyes, and pressing her face against his shirt. Zarin and Skylar visibly relax, as do the majority of the other people in the room.  
  
Jeff, BEN, and Toby, however. They are another story. Toby has missed the entire ordeal that just happened, having opted to sit in the corner with headphones and his eyes closed. His leg is shaking and he is constantly ticking. Jeff is seated near Toby, keeping an eye on him, as well as the doorway to the room where BEN is currently keeping watch over Twitch. Slender, Dr. Smiley, and Eyeless Jack are running tests on her, trying to see if they can figure anything out concerning whatever the hell was happening to her body.  
  
Suddenly, Twitch starts lurching and flailing on the examination bed, screeching and screaming. BEN tries to hold her down, talking to her, trying to get her attention, but she can’t hear him.  
  
A black goo starts oozing out of every orifice, and she begins choking on it. Slender grips her in his tentacles, lifting her into a position where she won’t be suffocated by whatever’s coming out of her, and so she won’t be able to flail anymore. The black substance pools on the ground beneath her, and finally, a figure comes up out of it.  
  
Piercing red eyes.  
  
Razor sharp teeth.  
  
Two sprawling horns.  
  
A long, pitch black tail flicking back and forth.  
  
He grins at them all wildly, before speaking in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
“Helloooooo. IIIII am Prince Suekakee Daimonlorde. Son of King Zaithros Catrias. Better known to you all as Zalgo. And IIII….” He giggles manically, whipping his head back and forth, a hungry look in his eyes. “..am here to take your precious Princess.”  
  
Before anyone can react, another figure appears, this one with one horn broken and flames spewing from it. They slice off the tentacles holding Twitch, and grab her, before jumping down into the puddle of muck, and disappearing. The so-called Prince waves condescendingly at BEN.  
  
“She’s mine now, shitty elf.” He growls out at him, flicking his long tongue out in a raspberry, before he lets himself fall back, disappearing into the puddle.  
  
  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **_  
_****_  
_****_Your Circuit is bREeakiNgg egegehtetbfsgefw. Pleaser resseeetttteset. ResET_ ** **_  
_****_  
_****_RESET_ ** **_  
_****_  
_****_RESET_ ** **_  
_****_  
_****_RESET_ ** **_  
_****_  
_****_  
_****_UNPLUG IT, BIITCCHIEFNGWKIRF._ ** **_  
_****_  
_****__  
**  
  
  
  
  
**  
****~  
**   



	15. Terrible Fates (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: This chapter has slight sexual themes, mentions of rape and sexual slavery, and physical abuse. If this bothers you or triggers you in any way, please skip this chapter. If you're not bothered or triggered by any of that, then go ahead and enjoy~!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (kay so I was borderline suicidal last night. No I didn't do anything, yes I'm fine. Like the first half of this is a fucking vent so
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

I can feel his hot breath on my face. The weight of his body sitting (almost wrote SHITTING HAHAHA. Whoops im supposed to be serious. CUZ DISH ISH EH CEREAL CHEPTAH ^w^) on my chest. His sickeningly sweet voice. His stupid TAIL constantly wrapped around my left thigh. Always the left one, for some reason…   
  
Fucking weirdo.   
  
He’s the son of the infamous “Zalgo”. His name is Suekakee Daimonlorde. Goofy ass last name, I ain’t gonna lie. His best friend...well...sort-of best friend….is someone named Morrigan Daivenroth. He’s the High General of Zalgo.   
  
And he is fucking obsessed with me.   
  


Why?   
  
_ Who fucking knows? Why is Jeffery so obsessed with protecting me? Why do Luca and the girls act so fUCKING WEIRD?! WhY iS AnYTHinG LikE tHe WAy it Is?! _ __  
__  
**_HuH?!? TeLl mE tHAt._ ** ****__  
****__  
**_Tell me why the world is the way it is. Tell me why people get so shitty about the slightest thing that is different from what they like!!! Tell me why people get so much haTe fOr WANtiNg to Be HaPPy!!! oR tO lOVe wHo thEy wANt tO lOve!!!_ ** ****__  
****__  
**_Tell me that._ ** ****__  
****__  
**_Tell me why everyone is constantly taking from each other._ ** ****__  
****__  
**_Tell me._ ** ****__  
****__  
**_Tell me something else….Are we even real? Are we even in a real fucking world? Or is it all just our imaginations? Is it all some fake projection made by our own celestial dust? The wavelengths of some sick fantasy projecting itself through the hand of some insubstantial god-like being causing ALL OF US to suffer...just for its own fucking amusement?_ ** ****__  
****__  
**_tELL mE..._ ** ****__  
****__  
Bet you didn’t expect me to get all existential on ya, didja? Whoops.   
  
  
He visited me everyday. The first few days...it was...weird to say the least. But he usually stayed on the other side of the cell he kept me in. Out of my reach. Out of his reach.   
  
But then...he started coming into the cell. At first, he would stand in the doorway. Then he began to get closer...and closer...every day he would get fucking closer. Until finally….   
  
He cupped my face in his hands, and leaned down so close to my face...I could see the lines in his skin. I could see my reflection in his burning red eyes….and he said something...Something that at the time...I didn’t realize the gravity of what it meant. Or what it would mean later on.   
  
**_Queen._ ** ****__  
****__  
The one word. It could have been just a pet name. Or him proclaiming he wanted to make me his wife or some fanfic bullshit like that. Ha...oops.  _ Fourth wall break.  _ **_You’re going to be seeing more and more of that. Ehehe~_ ** ****__  
****__  
But no. The one little five-fucking-letter word meant so many different things. What he called me. What he wanted me to be. What I became to him, and so many others.   
  
**_And what I had been born to be._ **   
  
After he called me that...I could feel the tension coming off of him. The fucking  **_heat._ ** He would take me into his arms and just hold me there, pinned between him and the stone wall, his stupid fucking TAIL WRAPPED AROUND MY LEFT THIGH.   
  
I think I saw it coming well before he actually did it. But I wanted to try and doubt that it would happen.   
  
_ Silly me. _   
  
Staying optimistic helped at first. But when he finally did it...I didn’t know how to react. I froze. I didn’t think I’d ever freeze.   
  
I thought I’d fight.   
  
Even as I felt his breath reach every inch of my body. His cold fucking hands everywhere he could possibly put them. His teeth in every soft part of my being.   
  
I got used to it after a while. He was never overly rough. Unless he was really angry. Even then he seemed to treat me like I was a doll. Like I was made of glass.   
  
I started to crave his touch. His heat. His eyes. And even that fucking  _ tail. _ I’d learned all his idiosyncrasies. All of his quirks, his patterns. Few patterns he had, though, he was always so unpredictable. But some things...I was able to use them to my advantage. His horns being grabbed and pulled. Biting my finger when he stared at me. Pouting.    
  
He  **_loved_ ** being called  _ KeKe. _ __  
__  
_ He fucking loved me. _   
  
One day...when he came to my cell...I had actually stood up to meet him. At the sight of my movement, I think it confused him at first, like he thought I was gonna run at him or try to disobey. He had shoved me against the wall harshly, but after he saw the look in my eyes, he seemed to calm down. He let me down, and stood over me, staring at me with those wretched eyes and that infuriating razor-edged smile, while he ripped the base of my chains out of the walls.   
  
He picked me up, and carried me through the dungeon hall, heading toward his room. I could see the other creatures and beings locked up. They all chanted one word at the sight of me.   
  
**_Queen._ **   
  
We finally made it to his room, after the deafening din of the prisoners calling for their  _ fucking  _ **_Queen._ ** He’s only done this once before. That didn’t exactly end well. Morrigan walked in on us, and you could see it in his eyes.   
  
_ He fell for me too. _   
  
Who knows what made him do that. But KeKe saw it too. He was not happy.   
  
Didn’t see Morrigan for a while after that. When he finally reappeared, he had a huge pink scar across the front of his neck.   
  
When he set me on his bed, I didn’t really expect what he did next. He just crawled to the space next to me, and yanked me down to lay with him, his arm around my side. I was facing him, and he just buried his face against my stomach. He had never done this before.   
  
It felt like forever before he finally spoke.   
  
**_“If I were to help you escape here...would I be able to stay with you...forever?”_ ** His voice was uncharacteristically quiet and...small. Usually he was so animated, or his voice would hold such a rough and playful tone to it. But when he spoke in that moment, he sounded….   
  
_ Absolutely  _ **_terrified._ ** ****__  
****__  
**_“What do you mean, KeKe?”_ ** ****__  
****__  
**_“If I help you get out of here...will you allow me to be with you forever? Will you allow me to stay by your side? Even if I have to be your servant...I don’t care!!! Just let me stay with you! I know you aren’t happy here...I took you from Them...please...If I help you leave…_ ** ****__  
****__  
**_Can I become your Proxy?”_ ** ****__  
****__  
Proxy. He wanted to be my Proxy.   
  
  
Morrigan had intercepted us just before we made it to the portal leading back Home. Suekakee was ready to kill him. But before he could lunge at him, Morrigan spoke.   
  
**_“I’d like to be a Proxy as well, Miss Circuit. If you’ll allow me to service you as well.”_ ** His topaz-like eyes seemed to hold a fire so similar to Suekakee’s, who wasn’t exactly happy about this situation.   
  
But I agreed.   
  
And we left.   
  
They were the first Circuit Proxies.   
  
  
  
**_My first Knights._ ** ****__  
****__  
**_She was not happy about this._ ** ****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****__  
~~~~**_UNPLUG IT_ ** ****__  
**_UNPLUG IT_ ** ****__  
**_UNPLUG IT_ ** ****__  
****__  
****__  
**_UNPLUUUUGGG ITTTT IOEOAJEBFAEWGQGTW_ ** ****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
  
  
  
****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the first are found.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (SO! My birthday's coming up, and so, consequently, is Twitch's. What do y'all want me to do as a sort of b-day special? I'm thinking of doing a lemon. Maybe a KekexTwitch or a BENxTwitch. Or I could something else. Like a sort of Christmas special and finally bring in the Queen of the Crystalhearts, if y'all would like an earlier peek at her. She was mentioned in like...what chapter was it...."Keeping Them in Line" I think. yeah. Maybe? I don't fucking know. And she talked briefly in another chapter I DONT FUCKING REMEMBER AND I AINT LOOKING BACK THROUGH. Whatevs. If the 3 fucking people who read this bullshit have any suggestions for either a birthday special and/or a christmas special, cuz ill be doing two specials cuz imma christmas babu, as well as a new year's special later on, comment on this chapter or go to my shitty deviantArt.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/themisadventurescrew
> 
> Right here. OKAY SO....
> 
> TUNE IN TO THE NEXT EPISODE SOME DAY OF...
> 
> THE MISADVENTURES OF SCARY ARI AND TWITCH CIRCUIT!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Ehehe~
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~)


	16. And So She Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so...she returns...
> 
>  
> 
> Who returns? Well....it might not be who you're expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD FUCKING HYLIA IT'S BEEN TOO LONG OKAY. SO THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA TAKE PLACE AROUND DECEMBER. Twitch was only imprisoned by Suekakee until about Thanksgiving (She was kidnapped somewhere around Halloween), but she doesn't properly return to the mansion until her birthday (Which is December 18th.) But yeah. Here we go!!!
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

“So there’s a lake near here?” Ari’s soft voice sounds in the quiet room. BEN’s voice responds.  
  
“Yeah, there’s this huge cliff that hangs over it. It’s a really cool diving spot, but…” he shrugs, “I never liked going to it, for obvious reasons. There’s an old stone bridge that crosses over it down a ways, but half of it has fallen down into the lake. It’s actually cool as hell.” He’s sitting on the edge of the recliner in the main game room, but doesn’t seem inclined to sit in it properly. He isn’t wearing his usual green hat, and he seems visibly more tired than usual. Ari hums at his words, before standing up slowly.  
  
“I’d like to see it. How can I get to it?”  
  
“Eh...I wouldn’t do that, Bubble...” Laughing Jack’s ever-giggly voice emits from the doorway.  
  
“Why not?” She looks at him, curiously.  
  
“It’s winter...no real reason for it. The lake is frozen over, and the rock gets unstable in the winter for some reason, so it’d be real dangerous.” He waves a single claw in the air. “You’ll probably just end up falling and we wouldn’t want that, would we? Plus, Twitchy would have all of our heads if her ghost found out you di- Oh, what’s with that look, Benny~?”  
  
BEN was glaring at LJ with a sinister snarl. “Don’t even joke like that. At all.”  
  
“She’s been gone for almost 2 months, Benny boy. AND she was kidnapped by Z’s little shithead. She’s not likely to b- Alright alright, point taken.” Multiple wires had shot out from the walls, poised at LJ’s eyes, crackling with electricity. He raised his clawed hands in surrender.  
  
“I’d like to go see it.” Ari repeated.  
  
“Let’s make a trip then. Make sure no one falls in. It’s frozen over, so we could do ice-skating or something stupid like that.” Toby’s voice was the next to be heard. “I feel like we all need to leave the mansion for a bit, or we’ll end up blowing it up with all of our tension and bad viiibbbeesss.” He drawls, snorting. “A very select few of us have left since Twitch disappeared.”  
  
“That’s cause it’s weird without her here….I think everyone agrees…” BEN responds. A silent agreement runs through the room. There were multiple Pastas who still hadn’t spoken, but seemed in concession with the statement. Jeff was sitting in his now-usual corner, his leg bouncing. He had his hood up, pulled down over his face, but seemed to be listening to the conversation.  
  
“But it’s cold…” Jane was the next to speak, huffing slightly. “Although it probably would be good for us to get out. I don’t think anyone is used to being inside for this long of a time at once, except maybe BEN.”  
  
“Thing is, I never really go out. I just fuck with my people through the internet and their electronics. Never really need to go anywhere.” BEN shrugs, standing up the armchair.  
  
“Understandable.”  
  
“Let’s just go, then. We probably have ice skates somewhere. If not, we go and snag some from an ice-rink real quick.” Toby suggests, bouncing up and down a bit. “Jeff, you going?” He bumps Jeff with his foot, trying to get his attention.  
  
He’s still silent for a moment, before answering, “I’ll think about it.”  
  
“That’s probably the best answer we can get out of him now. Come on.” BEN waves the others along.  
  
  
When they are all gone, Jeff sits up, and pulls his hood down. He rubs his eyes, before standing up and heading to the bathroom.  
  
For a moment, he just leans over the sink, staring into the marble counter. Suddenly, he feels a sharp pain in his chest, and as he coughs, he hears a wet splatter sound in front of him.  
  
There is now blood coating the sink. He keeps coughing, more blood spouting out of his mouth. He tries to force the convulsions to stop, stumbling and knocking things off of the sink counter. When he finally regains his composure, he looks up at the mirror.  
  
All he can see is a glow of purple before his vision goes completely black.  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
**_Jeff...Jeefffeerrryy….Jeff, wake up._ ** ****  
****  
_Who the fuck are you?_  
  
**_You know who it is._ ** ****  
****  
_No, I obviously fucking DON’T or I wouldn’t have asked._  
  
**_Wow. You really forgot my voice that easily?_ ** ****  
****  
_What?_  
  
The voice did sound familiar, but he couldn’t place where he’d heard it.  
  
**_Wow, I’m a little offended, Danny._ ** ****  
****  
_……..Twitch?_  
  
**_DING DING DING WE HAVE A WIIINNNEEERRRR!!!!_ ** ****  
****  
_TWITCH WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? WHERE ARE YOU?!_  
  
**_I’m stuck, Jeff. I don’t know when I’ll be back. But I’m on my way. Don’t tell the others, though. I want it to be a surprise._ ** ****  
****  
_You are so fucking extra._  
  
**_Well, isn’t that why we’re friends?_ ** ****  
****  
_I wouldn’t call us friends…._  
  
**_Then what would you call us._ ** ****  
****  
He goes silent.  
  
**_Do you not consider me your friend?_ ** ****  
****  
_I don’t know WHAT I consider you, Twitch. Hell, I don’t even know WHAT you are._  
  
**_Ehehe~ All right. I can understand that._ ** ****  
****  
_So when are you coming Home?_  
  
**_I don’t know. Today, maybe 3 days from now? Who knows? We’ll be there as soon as we can though._ ** ****  
****  
_Wait….we?_  
  
**_Gotta go!!_ ** ****  
****  
_WAIT, TWITCH!!_  
  
**_Yeeesss~_ ** ****  
****  
_What happened?_  
  
**_A lot of things, Jeff. But I’ll be Home soon._ ** ****  
****  
_Promise?_  
  
**_Yeah._ ** ****  
****  
**_I  p r o m i s e._ ** ****  
****  
****  
****  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **  
  
“Jeff? JEFF! WAKE UP!!” All Jeff can register is a bright light and the feeling of someone smacking his face. He groans as he feels around him, trying to sit up. He can feel a pair of hands helping him to sit up. When his eyes regain focus, he realizes Toby and BEN leaning over him, while Slender, Jane, LJ and Liu are leaning in the doorway of the bathroom.  
  
“What the fuck happened?” Toby asks him, gesturing to the blood in the sink.  
  
“I don’t know….I came in here, and just started coughing up blood. I think I passed out…” He responds, his voice strained. BEN and Toby both help him to stand up, but once he’s on his feet, he waves them off. “I’m fine...just...get off…” They both acquiesce, releasing him, as he leans on the doorframe. The others lean away from him a bit, giving him space. “I’m just...gonna...lay down for a bit…”  
  
“Alright, Jeff. If you’re feeling better tomorrow, you can join us at the lake, if you want.” Slender tells him, raising a hand to place on his shoulder, but Jeff shrugs him off.  
  
“Yeah...I’ll think about it.”  
  
He stays leaning against the doorframe for a moment, even after the others leave. Liu, however, stays longer than the others. Jeff looks up at him, their eyes locking. “What? What do you want?” He looks back down, rubbing his face.  
  
“You sure you’re alright?” Liu leans a bit, trying to see him better.  
  
“Why would you care?”  
  
“You’re still my brother, you know.”  
  
Jeff doesn’t answer him, avoiding his gaze. He hears Liu sigh, before his footsteps signal his retreat.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** ****  
****  
**_A Circuit has been restarted._ ** ****  
****  
****  
**_-Save and Continue_ ** ****  
**_-Save and Quit_ ** ****  
**_-Continue without Saving_ ** ****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than I was expecting, but YEAH!!! I GOT SOME NEW STUFF PLANNED!!! So, I now have a headcanon that LJ likes to call Ari 'bubble' for some idiotic reason, and he calls Twitch 'gummy'. Twitch also calls Jeff 'Danny', cuz I'm a Puppet Strings fan and it's funny to me okay? LEAVE MEH ALONE. Well, then, Twitch is on her way back, so she should be back in either the next chapter or the chapter after that, we'll see. I'm also planning on adding stuff to the "Misadventures" work, which is going to explain the relationships between Twitch and the other Pastas, and why Jeff and BEN are so affected by her disappearance, and why they were both so attached to her. 
> 
> SO! Why do y'all think everyone is so off without Twitch there? She doesn't really seem that important right? And what was the deal with Jeff coughing up blood? Where IS Twitch right now? She should have left through the portal straight Home right? Wellllll, I guess y'all are just gonna have to wait and see....on the next episode OF....
> 
> THE MISADVENTURES OF SCARY ARI & TWITCH CIRCUIT!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	17. A New Player Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What makes that brat so fucking special?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~

“What do you think it’s like in heaven?” Twitch’s voice echoes in the relative silence of the wooded area she and the two demons are walking through. Suekakee’s tail flicks back and forth.  
  
“Who knows? Probably bright. So bright it hurts your eyes.” His voice is almost bitter, sarcastic.   
  
“Hm...I think it would be cold. Not like freezing...but...cool. Like a cool summer breeze, blowing by to relieve from the heat of the sun. But it’s a constant breeze.”   
  
Morrigan snorts. “Kind of an odd question and answer. What made you think of that, Miss Circuit?”   
  
She shrugs, her brown hair slipping behind her shoulders with the movement. When she turns her head to regard the general, her necks audibly pops, but she doesn’t seem to notice. “I’ve already seen Hell. I just wonder what it’s counterpart would be like.”   
  
Morrigan nods, the flames emitting from his right horn flickering in the darkness, their only source of light. “Understandable, I guess.”   
  
“So where are we going, Queenie?” Suekakee’s shrill voice is such a stark contrast from his companion’s deep tone, yet it fits his impish nature so well.   
  
“Somewhere.” She responds, as she continues to lead them seemingly blindly through the forest.   
  
“Uggghhhhh.”   
  
“You have no room to complain, KeKe. You are the one who decided to try and make a deal with Rosantheum, and then just run away. So be quiet, and keep up.” Her voice takes a sharp and authoritative tone, as she easily avoids a branch that ends up hitting Suekakee in the face, earning a snort from Morrigan.   
  
“Watch out.” She quips, her tone bland.   
  
Suekakee growls, but Twitch simply ignores him.   
  
After what feels like forever to Suekakee, he groans. “Are we theeerrrrreee yeeeettttt?”   
  
Twitch is silent for a few moments, then abruptly stops, causing Suekakee to knock into her and trip. She seems to barely notice, but raises her hand, as a light begins to shimmer in the middle of the darkness that pervaded the entire forest. “Yes. We are.”   
  
A blinding light washes over the three of them, and the two demons lose consciousness, the outline of their “Queenie” the last thing they can see.   
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
“Hey….Jeff…?” Ari’s soft voice calls from Jeff’s doorway.   
  
“What?” He growls out, his voice sharp and annoyed, as he stares at whatever the fuck on his computer.   
  
“We are going to the cliff. Would you like to come?”   
  
He is silent for a few minutes. “Yeah, sure….Just give me a minute….”   
  
“Alright.” He hears her footsteps gradually fade. He sighs, standing up from his chair, his knees and back popping as he stretches. He grabs a black face mask from his desk, pulling it over his mouth, and grabs a set of heavy boots. He leans on the edge of his bed, lacing them up, when a knock sounds on his door.   
  
“What do you want? I’m going with you all to the damn cliff, so will you stop bothering me?!” He growls out.   
  
“Geez, appreciate you too, man.” A tired voice says in response. Jeff huffs, raising his head, his blue eyes meeting a set of familiar red-and-black ones.   
  
“BEN….what do you want?”   
  
“Wanted to talk to ya about something.”   
  
“And what is that?”   
  
“Twitch.”   
  
“Why do you want to talk about her?” He continues to lace his shoes up.   
  
“Because you know something about her, and you’re not telling us.”   
  
Jeff stops, placing his foot back to touch the ground. “Oh, you think so?” He snarls, though it is covered by the facemask.   
  
“I fucking know so. The other day….when we all found you un-fucking-conscious in the bathroom with blood in the fucking sink, and that damn heart symbol thing in your eyes. You saw her that day...didn’t you? Or at least heard her.” BEN’s eyes narrow, his lip pulling up into a snarl, showing off his razor sharp teeth.   
  
Jeff stands up, an almost sinister aura radiating off of him. He walks straight up to BEN, looking down at him. BEN only comes up to Jeff’s chin, despite still being a lot taller than people would expect. Even with the size difference, he doesn’t back away, simply glaring up at him. “Listen here, _Benjamin._ I don’t know what the fuck you are talking about. I haven’t heard from her, no one fucking has. I think it’s about fucking time you just give up on seeing her again. We all fucking should. Twitch is not coming back, and I don’t know why everyone is so fucking hung up on her. She’s just some teenage girl, and for some reason everyone is so in love with her. So how about you fucking _get over her_ , and never come waltzing into my fucking room accusing me of stupid shit, **_ever again._ ** ” He shoves past him, heading down the hall to the staircase, leaving BEN to seethe in the doorway.   
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
“Ohhhh!!! It’s so pretttyyy~” Ari coos, excited by the almost serene look of the frozen river. LJ was beside her, holding multiple pairs of ice skates. “I’ve never ice-skated before, but I’ve always wanted to try it!!”   
  
LJ giggles. “I’ll teach you, bubble.” Ari bounces a bit with excitement.   
  
Jeff sits on one of the rocks at the edge of the frozen body of water, simply opting to watch everyone clamber about on ice skates, some more steady than others, some already falling on their asses. His eyes track Ari’s figure as she makes her way towards the frozen waterfall, by way of the slightly treacherous rock formations by the cliffside. “She’s gonna fucking fall….” He grumbles to himself.   
  
“And why would you care if she fell?” A feminine voice sounds from his shoulder. Jeff whips back, his eyes landing on one of the people he hates most.   
  
“Fuck off, Jane.” He growls, turning back to stare at the river.   
  
“Like hell. Seriously, though, why would you, Jeff the Killer, give two shits if Ari fell?”   
  
“Who said I did? Maybe I was just making a prediction? I never said I gave a shit if she actually did fall.”   
  
“That’s bullshit and you know it.”   
  
He growls, a low and feral sound. “Fuck. Off. Jane.”   
  
“No.”   
  
He jumps off of the rock, whipping around to grab her by the collar of her coat. “Listen here, _bitch._ You fuckers are gettin’ on my last fucking nerve. I don’t understand why all of you are targetting me, more than fucking usual, just because Twitch is gone. But I’m fucking sick of it. Leave me the hell alone, before I make that big mouth of yours even bigger.” Jane can feel the pressure of a knife against her neck, but she seems almost unphased.   
  
“You wanna know why everyone is on your ass right now? Because we can all tell your hiding something. Ever since Twitch disappeared, you’ve been acting weird. Weirder than usual. Her disappearance seems to have affected you even more than it’s affected BEN. Why is that? Huh? Shouldn’t big bad Jeff the Killer be unaffected by a little girl’s disappearance?”   
  
**“WHAT MAKES YOU FUCKERS THINK I’M EVEN AFFECTED?! HUH?! YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN WHAT HAPPENED?! BECAUSE I DON’T!! I DON’T FUCKING CARE THAT SHE’S GONE!! SO WHY DON’T YOU MOTHERFUCKERS LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE ABOUT IT! TWITCH IS GONE, AND SHE ISN’T COMING BACK!!! SO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OVER IT!!! ALL OF YOU!!”** He shouts, shoving Jane to the ground.   
  
Everyone’s eyes are all trained on Jeff now. **“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?! SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ALL OF YOU?! OH SUCH BIG BAD SERIAL KILLERS AND DEMONS, HUH?! SO POWERFUL AND UNAFFECTED BY NORMAL EMOTIONS!!! THEN SOME LITTLE TEENAGE GIRL WALTZES IN HERE AND SUDDENLY YOU ALL BECOME EVEN BIGGER PUSSIES THAN YOU WERE BEFORE!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DEALS?! SHE’S JUST A FUCKING GIRL!!! SHE WASN’T SPECIAL!!!”** He shouts, ripping the facemask off.   
  
**“IF YOU REALLY FEEL THAT WAY THEN WHY THE HELL WERE YOU BY HER SIDE EVEN MORE THAN I WAS, JEFF?!”** BEN shouts back, the red of his pupils glowing angrily. His face is contorted into a feral snarl. **“YOU WERE EVEN CLOSER TO HER THAN I WAS!!! YOU WERE ALMOST NEVER APART!! ALL THREE OF US WERE ALWAYS FUCKING TOGETHER!!! YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING SLEPT WHEN SHE WAS AROUND!! HELL YOU SLEPT IN HER DAMN ROOM ALMOST EVERY NIGHT!!! YOU STARTED TALKING TO LIU AGAIN BECAUSE SHE WAS HERE!!! MAYBE IT ISN’T US WHO IS SO AFFECTED BY HER!!! MAYBE IT’S YOU!!! BUT YOU’RE JUST SO IN FUCKING DENIAL, THAT YOU’RE JUST TRYING TO BLAME IT ON US SO YOU WON’T HAVE TO ADMIT YOU FELL IN LO-!!!” “SHUT UP!!”** Jeff cuts him off. ****  
****  
He goes quiet, breathing heavily. His hands are balled into fists in his hair. **“YOU PEOPLE ARE SO FUCKING RIDICULOUS!!! SHE’S JUST A RANDOM FUCKING TEENAGE GIRL! SHE AND ARI ARE JUST FUCKING RANDOM ASS KIDS!!! SO WHAT IF TWITCH WAS STRONG ENOUGH TO BREAK SLENDER’S LEG AND PUT HIM IN A CAST FOR SIX MONTHS?! SO WHAT IF SHE WAS ABLE TO GET ME TO SLEEP AND TALK TO MY BROTHER?! SO WHAT?! WHAT MAKES HER SO FUCKING SPECIAL?! YOU GUYS EVEN DID A STUPID WEIRD ASS CEREMONY ON THANKSGIVING FOR HER BECAUSE SHE WASN’T HERE!!! AND YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN GETTING FUCKING PRESENTS FOR HER BECAUSE HER BIRTHDAY’S COMING UP!!! YOU ALL ARE SO OBSESSED WITH HER AND I DON’T FUCKING GET IT!!! WHAT MAKES HER SO FUCKING SPECIAL?!”** He screams, his voice going hoarse, as his breathing quickens even more.   
  
Jeff’s breath continues to quicken, to the point where he seems like he’s hyperventilating. “She’s just some weird fucking kid, she isn’t special. So why are you all so obsessed?” His fist balls up in his sweatshirt, right above his heart. “She’s not special….she’s just a kid….why does she have this effect on everyone? What the fuck is going on….” His voice cracks.   
  
“Jeff...you need to calm down.” Liu’s voice cuts through the silence.   
  
**“SHUT THE HELL UP!!”** He shouts. **“YOU SHOULDN’T EVEN FUCKING BE HERE!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!! I HAD GOTTEN OVER IT ALL, I HAD FUCKING MOVED ON. AND THEN HERE YOU FUCKING GO, COMING BACK FROM THE FUCKING DEAD AND FUCKING EVERYTHING UP AGAIN!!!”** He whips around, sprinting off into the woods, ignoring the collective shouts of the others calling his name. He ignores the branches whipping against his face, catching the scars on his face painfully. He doesn’t stop running until his legs feel almost completely numb.   
  
Jeff collapses against a tree, holding his head in his heads, breathing heavily. “What the fuck is wrong with them? What the fuck is wrong with me? What the hell is that stupid girl? Why does she have this effect? She’s just some random teenager….She’s strong, yeah. She kicked Slender’s ass. But….what gives her such an effect on everyone? On me? I don’t fucking understand….”   
  
“It’s because of her little curse.” An unfamiliar voice sounds somewhere above Jeff. He whips his head up, rising up to his feet quickly, drawing his knife. He looks around, trying to find the source of the voice. The leaves of the tree rustle, as Jeff presses his back against the tree, to disallow anyone appearing behind him.   
  
The figure is just a blur, as it lands in front of him, and it’s as if in slow motion, Jeff’s knife is knocked from his hand, and then pressed against his own neck. His eyes meet a pair of almost familiar brown eyes.   
  
Dark brown hair with matching eyes. So similar to hers, yet so different.   
  
“Who the fuck are you?” He spits out.   
  
“Name’s Elijah. I’m a friend of your little Twitch Circuit. Nice to meet ya.” The voice is similar as well, but definitely more masculine. It holds the same mischievous undertone that she always held, those eyes holding the same impish twinkle. “Elijah’s” mouth is covered by a copper-looking face mask, a black hood pulling over his head.   
  
“Likewise. What the hell do you want? And what the hell did you mean by ‘her little curse’?” Jeff growls out.   
  
“Just saying hi. And by curse….well that’s a long story, so I’ll summarize it. She was cursed to be loved, and love endlessly, but that love will always end badly. Causing an endless cycle of destruction with the shadows that plague her heart and mind.” His voice is almost a purr, as he keeps the pressure of the knife against Jeff’s neck, his free hand holding one of Jeff’s arms against the tree, using his own body to pin Jeff’s against the trunk.   
  
“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”   
  
“You’ll learn eventually.”   
  
“Oh fuck this. Fucking Legend of Zelda cryptic bullshit.”   
  
Elijah blinks, then laughs. “Damn, that is exactly what it’s like. You must be really good friends with her.”   
  
“No, I’m not. So how about you get the fuck off of me now?” He spits at him.   
  
“Hmmmmm….Promise to play nice if I let you go?” Elijah snickers, that oh-so-familiar playful tone dripping out of his mouth.   
  
“Can’t exactly make that promise, weirdo.”   
  
“Hm….Then I’ll keep the knife till I leave. Deal?”   
  
Jeff growls. “Fine.” Elijah chuckles, removing his weight from Jeff’s, releasing his arm. He flips the knife around in his fingers as he steps back.   
  
“Now. That was quite the outburst back at the cliff.” Elijah paces back and forth slowly in front of Jeff.   
  
“Yeah. Because everyone’s acting weirder than they usually do, all because of that brat’s disappearance.” Jeff scoffs, looking to the side, into the void-like darkness of the deeper parts of Rednels.   
  
“Mmm. Yes, she has that effect on people. Little Twitch Circuit. It’s understandable. She’s quite the charismatic one. A natural leader. Easily able to cause Order, and create a Balance within a Chaotic world.”   
  
“The fuck is that supposed to mean?”   
  
“Oh, now see. You’ll _definitely_ be learning about that soon enough.” He chuckles again, Jeff just growling from his position against the tree.   
  
“So what are you really doing here? I’m guessing you were watching us, since you saw what happened at the cliff. Why appear now, while I’m alone? You obviously must want something from me.”   
  
“Very astute observation, Jeffery.” This just earns another growl. “Oh, quit growlin’. You sound like a little mutt.” Elijah jeers, that playful tone once again present in his voice. “Well...I’m here for a reason, but I can’t give out that reason just yet. But this will not be the only time you see me. I’ll be around for a while. Even after the little Queen is back.”   
  
“Queen?”   
  
“Ah yes. You see, Zalgo’s little Prince, Suekakee, has really taken to calling Twitch his “Queen”. Kinda weird, honestly, but eh. Who am I to judge?” He shrugs for emphasis.   
  
“The fuck?!”   
  
“Yeaaahhhh. She should be back in a little while. Won’t be tooooo long now. Her birthday is in about a week, right? She’ll definitely be back before then….well...Maybe.” He shrugs, noncommittingly. “ANYWAYS!!!! I gotta go for now. Here’s your knife.” He quickly throws it at Jeff, the knife embedding itself into the tree’s trunk right beside his head. Jeff tenses slightly, but looks almost unsurprised.   
  
“SEE YA!!!” Elijah gives him a two-finger salute, before just disappearing. Fucking flash-stepper.   
  
Jeff doesn’t move for a while. After a few minutes, he sighs, pulling his knife out of the tree. “I seriously fucking hate my life.”   
  
  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****  
****  
**_A very odd Circuit has appeared. Looks like we have a new Player in the Game._ ** ****  
****  
****  
**_-Save and Continue_ ** ****  
**_-Save and Quit_ ** ****  
**_-Continue without Saving_ ** ****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I DIDS A NEW CHAPTER WOOP. THANKS TO savnofilter FROM TUMBLR. THEY ARE SUPER COOL AND YALL SHOULD GO LOOK EM UP, THEY KINDA GAVE ME MOTIVATION TO WRITE AGAIN, JUST TALKING WITH THEM HELPED ME COME UP WITH SOME NEW STUFF SO YEAH. GO CHECK OUT
> 
> https://savnofilter.tumblr.com/
> 
> they are also on deviantart, their art style is uber cute and yall should go support them so theyll draw more cuz theyre awesome!!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/dd-yang
> 
>  
> 
> Misadventures, MSATC, and Bridgetale are all on Wattpad now!!!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheMisadventuresCrew
> 
> So you guys can find it on there now!! Also check out my Tumblr:
> 
> https://themisadventurescrew.tumblr.com/
> 
> Send me asks about characters from My Hero Academia, Undertale, Creepypasta, The Legend of Zelda, and Homestuck!!! There is also a list of OCs that I have in each of those fandoms if you'd like to ask for writing request or headcanons!!!
> 
> Also go check out my deviantArt:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/themisadventurescrew
> 
>  
> 
> OKAY WELP
> 
> STAY TUNED FOR SOME EPISODE SOME DAY OF....
> 
>  
> 
> THE MISADVENTURES OF SCARY ARI AND TWITCH CIRCUIT!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Ehehe~
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	18. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys reminisce for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEN manages to calm Jeff down, letting the two of them reminisce about Twitch.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

**The pounding at the door has been happening for almost an hour at this point.** **  
** **  
**“GO THE FUCK AWAY!!!” Jeff yells, his voice hoarse. BEN’s voice responds from behind it.  
  
“NO! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!! I’M NOT STOPPING TILL YOU OPEN IT, JEFF!!” The banging got louder. Jumping up from his bed, Jeff stomps over the door swinging it open.  
  
“THERE!! I OPENED IT! NOW LEAVE!” He tries to shut the door again, but BEN catches it, shoving it open and stumbling his way into room. He shoves Jeff back, then shuts the door behind him.  
  
“ **Smart fucking thinking,** shutting off all the lights and electronics. Still ain’t gonna keep me out, **_Jeffery_**.” He spits out, the door shutting with a thud. He locks the door, watching as Jeff yanks his eyemask down before faceplanting into his bed, flipping his middle finger up at him. BEN sighs, leaning against the door. “So what the fuck was all that at the cliff?”  
  
Jeff doesn’t answer, opting to keep his face buried in his pillow.  
  
“You’re going to irritate the stitches if you lay like that, Jeff.”  
  
 _Another middle finger._  
  
BEN sighs again, pushing off of the door, and taking a spot on the edge of Jeff’s bed, propping his elbow on his knee, leaning his face against his hand. He sits there silently, as if waiting.  
  
After a few minutes, Jeff sighs loudly, before sitting up, and yanking his eyemask off. He doesn’t say anything, and just flomps backwards, his head landing next to BEN’s leg. He stares up at the ceiling, not making eye content with BEN.  
  
“What makes her so special? She’s had such an effect on everyone, you and me included. Why is she so….just….” He waves his hand, trying to give emphasis. BEN snorts, shaking his head.  
  
“ **Why is she so Twitch?** ” He finishes for Jeff.  
  
“YES!!! PRETTY MUCH!!” Jeff drops his hands onto his stomach.  
  
“Who knows, man? **She’s just Twitch**...I don’t think it’s much use trying to understand why she’s the way she is… Just gotta… accept it, I guess.” BEN rubs his nose, sniffling slightly. He pulls his leg up onto the bed, before putting it back down. He laughs slightly, causing Jeff to turn his head to him, a confused look on his face.  
  
“What’s so funny?”  
  
“Nothing...Just remembered something Twitch once said to me. It was Toby’s birthday, and she and Ari had just gotten here.”  
  
“Oh, yeah. They got here the day after your birthday... **er**... _death day_... I guess...”  
  
“Same thing. For me at least.”  
  
“Mm. What’d she say?”  
  
“I had crawled into her room from the hatch…” He points to the hatch on the other wall of Jeff’s room. “We have one that connects our room, like you do with EJ. Well... _you probably already knew that._ I came in, and was just kinda being an asshole. She had just started that mural on her wall, it was just a few lines then. I sat on her bed, with my feet up on it. I was gonna tell her something, I don’t remember what it was, but…” He laughs, rubbing his nose again. “I had called her **_Princess_** , one of the first times I’d called her that… And she just _stopped_ me, told me not to call her that. She got up, and with _the most calm and honestly terrifying look in her eyes,_ she grabbed my foot and yanked it off of her bed, and told me to,” He puts two fingers on each hand up, moving them up and down, “ ** _keep my nasty fucking feet off her bed._** At first, I actually got so shitty. Shoved her against her desk, thinking I’m all _threatenin’_...” He laughs again, his words now regularly interrupted by his laughter. “And she just smiles at me, and hits my arm with this little journal, says _Happy Birthday._ The journal was her present to me I guess….And ends up just shoving me through the hatch back into my room. **_I just let her_**...There was something about her, and about that _journal_ … It just completely hypnotized me… And I couldn’t **_do anything_** …”  
  
Jeff stares up at him for a moment, before sitting up, and leaning against his arm. “I get it, I guess. There’s just this... _thing about her_ … **_You can’t deny her_** … She’ll _always_ get what she wants out of you...When Liu came back… She pretty much did the same thing you just did...banged on my door till I let her in. She wouldn’t even leave after I borderline **_bashed her head into the door_**. Had her by the damn throat, she didn’t let up. I ended up just curling up on the wall,” He points around BEN, who turns his head to follow the gesture, towards the wall by his desk. “and she just walked right over, and sat by me. I punched the wall right by her head, **_hard_**. The hole is still there. Crazy bitch didn’t even flinch, at all. She just looked at me, completely calm. Like she had been _expecting it,_ **_was waiting for it._** Probably was. Every time I’d go off, she’d be the only one completely calm, and have no problem approaching me. Everyone else would at least be wary approaching me, but she…. **she didn’t care.**..Would just walk right up, like nothing was the matter, and either pull me out of the room, or whatever... **She just**... ** _wasn’t afraid._** ”  
  
“Yeah…. **** _She’s a feisty little princess~_ ”

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

**_Your Circuit iwsdgsijrewiw_ ** ****_  
  
_

  
  


****_  
_ **_Ahem. Excuse me. Sorry ‘bout that. Hate to interrupt. BUT HEY!!! Twitch here. Looks like I’m about to make my big entrance..well...Re-entrance._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_Guess it’s time for me to light it up._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_  
_ ** ****_Let’s go, bitch._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light it up, Twitch Circuit~
> 
>  
> 
> Go check out my Wattpad, Tumblr, and DeviantArt:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheMisadventuresCrew
> 
> https://themisadventurescrew.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/themisadventurescrew
> 
>  
> 
> And go check out these amazing people!!!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/princelyjpeg
> 
> https://savnofilter.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/nopotleftbehind
> 
>  
> 
> At LEAST 2 more chapters are scheduled for this weekend/coming week. Twitch is on her way back home, and this are ready to get crazy. 
> 
> SO...
> 
>  
> 
> Stay tuned for some other episode OF...
> 
>  
> 
> THE MISADVENTURES OF SCARY ARI & TWITCH CIRCUIT!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Ehehe~
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	19. Purple Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple eyes filled with mischief.

“ **Yo….okay… What if…** ” Twitch’s voice is cut off by her own laughter. “What ifffff…. The stars...were really just like….little balls of cookie dough. And they were...were way closer than we thought… And if we just…” She raises her hand up to the sky, and from their view, it’s like she’s grabbing a handful of the stars. “...grabbed em… we could eat em?” She turns her head. BEN just stares back at her, laughing.   
  
“You’re high as shit, aren’t you?”   
  
“Nooooooo….Totally not high.” She drawls, as she places the lit blunt they’ve been sharing back in her mouth. “We totally haven’t spent the past 2 hours sharing like 3 different fucking blunts on the roof of the fucking mansion. Nope. Not high at all, Ryder.”   
  
“We are going to fight, I swear.”   
  
“Do it, no balls. You fucking won’t.” She lays back, staring back up at the sky. “Okay okay. Dude… tell me something.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“What would you do...if… Uh… Shit I forgot what I was gonna say…”   
  
“You’re dumb.” He chuckles, flicking her forehead.   
  
“Oh bite me.”   
  
“Ya know what? I might.” He sits up a bit, before leaning over her, a wolfish grin crossing his face. He takes a drag from the blunt, then grabs her face, holding it still, before blowing the smoke out in her face. He bites at the air between them, his razor sharp teeth glinting in the bright moonlight.   
  
Twitch is silent for a few moments, simply staring up at BEN. “That was hot as fuck.” She says simply, not letting her eyes leave his face. This seems to catch BEN by surprise a bit, and he laughs.   
  
“You’re not too bad yourself, ya know.” He lays on his side, laying his head on her stomach, snaking his arms around waist and leg.   
  
“Do you really think so?” Her voice is quieter than he expected.   
  
  
  
**_“Yeah...I really think so…”_ ** __  
__  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****__  
****__  
“ **Do we really have to go swimming?** ”   
  
“Well no. You don’t have to actually go in the lake if you don’t want to. You do have to come with though.” Slender gives Twitch a slightly curious look as she avoids eye contact and fidgets with her fingers. “I guess you could say I’m getting a bit antsy with this cast. And it’s been a while since everyone’s gone to the cliff’s lake. You don’t have to swim, but I would prefer it if you still went with, Miss Circuit.”   
  
Twitch sighs, nodding. “Alright… As long as I don’t have to get in the water.”   
  
  
“ _ You know _ … I was kinda looking forward to seeing you in a swimsuit.” BEN snickers, bumping Twitch with his hip as they walk.   
  
She rolls her eyes. “I wouldn’t have worn a swimsuit either. Probably woulda pulled on some shorts and one of your shirts.”   
  
“Aw, you’re no fun.” He blows a raspberry at her. She snorts, shaking her head.   
  
  
  
_ “Twiiiittttccchhhyyyyyy….  _ Can you bring me my phooonnneeee? _ ”  _ BEN whines from the edge of the lake. Twitch sighs from her perch on the rocks, before sliding down and walking towards where BEN was situated near the overhang. She leans down, handing him his phone, before she feels the rock she’s on shift. She locks eyes with BEN, barely managing to choke out a gasp before the rock crumbles beneath her, dropping her into the water.   
  
She flails beneath the water, a chunk of the rock catching the edge of her shirt, yanking her down. She can feel the water filling her mouth and nose, her lungs burning. She whips her head around in the water, trying to see in the dark depths. She can feel ice cold hands against her arms, and she struggles against them, even as they pull her up. She kicks her legs out, managing to catch whoever was pulling her in the stomach.   
  
Her head finally breaks the water’s surface, and as she breathes in air almost violently, BEN holds her to close him as he sets her on the bank, brushing her hair out of her face.   
  
“Twitch!! Calm down, you’re okay!!” His voice rings in her ears, but she can’t focus on him. All she can think of is  **shadows.**   
  
  
**_You’re okay._ ** ****__  
****__  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****__  
****__  
**“How old are you, Twitch?”**   
  
“15.”   
  
“Damn… That’s kind of surprising… You’re so…”   
  
“Childish?”   
  
“Opposite actually. Yeah, you’re goofy and crazy a lot of the time. But you’re still really mature and good at getting shit done. Unlike the literal entire household.”   
  
Twitch’s hands still had blood on them. BEN was helping her wipe off the blood on her face, keeping her head still with one hand as he rubs a wet washcloth over her cheeks with with the other. She visibly and audibly gags at the sensation of the water, but doesn’t fight his grip.   
  
“What? So did you think I was older?”   
  
“Eh...Kinda. Thought you were at least maybe 18 or something. Or at the very youngest you’d be 16. When’s your birthday again?”   
  
“December 18th.”   
  
“Oh, right. It’s coming up real soon. Duh.” He hits his hand against the side of his head, snorting slightly.   
  
Twitch snickers, shaking her head at him. “You’re dumb.”   
  
“Yep, p much.”   
  
“Oh my god, don’t talk like that.”   
  
“Like what? Saying ‘p much’?”   
  
“Yes. Just say ‘pretty much’.”   
  
“But it’s quicker.”   
  
“BEN. We’re going to fight.”   
  
“Bet. Square up.” BEN raises his arms, his fist against his opposite elbow. Twitch laughs, moving her arms to complete the square, before quickly punching his chest before he can move again.   
  
“Haha!!! I wi-AH!!!” BEN grabs her arm, pulling Twitch into his arms.   
  
“Nope! Looks like I win!! Ahahahahaaa!!” He leans back, pulling them both to the ground. She struggles against his grip, but he just rolls over, pinning her to the ground beneath him. “Nope, you don’t get to escape this.”   
  
“BEN, OH MY GOOODDD. GET OFFF!!! I STILL HAVE BLOOD ALL OVER ME I DON’T NEED YOU ON M-!” Her voice is cut off by the realization of how close his face was to hers. She goes silent, staring at him.   
  
“Are you gonna kiss me again? Or should I take this chance to kick you in the dick and make my escape?” Her voice is much calmer, but she sounds almost breathless.   
  
BEN chuckles. “You’re so mean to me sometimes.” Twitch just shrugs, a half-smile gracing her lips. “You know  **_Princess~”_ ** he presses his weight against her more, propping himself up with his forearms on either side of her head. “You’ve had this weird affect on everyone since you came here. It’s like a lot of us have gotten much calmer...and easier to deal with all around. You’ve even managed to tame Jeff. And he’s very comfortable with you. You guys are around each other even more than you and I are. You’ve managed to get him to actually do stuff with the others, and interact with people. He’s even started talking to his brother again cause you’ve been there to help him. How come such a  _ helpful and sweet girl like you….  _ **_Can be such a brutal killer at the same time?”_ ** BEN’s voice is low, almost a growl. His eyes seem to glow in the dim lighting of Twitch’s room.   
  
“I’m not as sweet as you think, BEN. Hell...you of all people should know looks really don’t dictate how a person really is. You’ve seen the people here, you’ve lived with them for much longer than I have. I’m not a good or nice person. I’m a murderer...just like everyone else here.”   
  
**“And yet you’ve managed to heal more people than you’ve killed.”**   
  
Twitch goes silent, her brown eyes seeming to shine. That shine turns out to be tears. They roll down the sides of her face, and BEN sighs, wiping the tears from her eyes.   
  
“Whatever the case...I’m actually glad that you’re here with us. Things are a lot more interesting with you and Ari here. And it’s nice to have some company that doesn’t get tired of me within an hour.”   
  
“Is that so? Well, it’s been almost an hour, and at this point, I might just get tired of you.” A mischievous glint enters Twitch’s eyes, a smirk pulling at her lips. “You better think of something quick, before I get bored~”   
  
“You’re dumb.” BEN leans closer to her, their faces only a few inches apart.   
  
“No shit, elf.”   
  
  
**_But you’re like a fucking star._ ** ****__  
****__  
****__  
****__  
**_She was so annoying, but so interesting. I was never bored when I was with her. She has this weird effect on everyone around her, and there was just something so magnetic about her. We’d always hang out on the rooftop, high as fucking kites, and just lay there, together. I felt there was no one else in the universe but us in those moments._ ** ****__  
****__  
**_She was so wild, but still had this strange calmness about her. You’d always feel at ease around her, but she’d still have you flying by the seat of your pants._ ** ****__  
  


**_There were days where all I wanted to do was grab her face and just kiss her until both of our lips were too bruised to feel it anymore. I’d want to lay in bed with her and never get up, and we’d just lay there and be together. All I wanted was to see her smile, laugh._ ** ****__  
****__  
****__  
**_I think I love her._ ** ****__  
****__  
****__  
**_There were so many amazing things about her… But her eyes were one of my favorites. They always seemed so sad, but held this spark in the back of ‘em. Like there was something she knew, that nobody else did. Like she knew the secret of the universe, and was laughing at all us silly little people for not knowing it. And when she’d get mad, her eyes would turn purple. She thinks it’s because of whatever gave her the power she has. But who knows._ ** ****__  
****__  
**_Purple eyes…_ ** ****__  
****__  
****__  
**_Purple._ ** ****__  
****__  
****__  
_ Purple. _ __  
__  
_ Purple eyes...Above me. _ __  
__  
Wake up.   
  
  
  
“Wake up.”   
  
That’s right. Her voice, too. Her voice was oddly low, even when she was yelling. It was like there was this eternal growl in the back of it. It was calming, hot as hell, and terrifying all at the same time.   
  
“Wake up, Ryder.”   
  
Yeah, like that.   
  
“BEN.”   
  
Wait...just like that…   
  
“BEN, wake up!”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Twitch?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Purple eyes._ ** ****__  
****__  
****__  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****__  
**_  
_ ** ****_-Continue_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Whirlpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly happened at the cliff after Jeff ran off?
> 
> Well... You're about to find out.

Ari sighed. “Everything seems to be going to shit right now.” Her voice is soft and tired. She has taken a spot on the rocks, on an overhang that had an edge a bit more jagged than the others.   
  
LJ hums from her side. “Well, Bubble. Everyone’s on edge. There’s still no sign of what’s happened to Twitch, and we haven’t been able to get a word out of Zalgo or his little shithead of a son, even though we know he’s the one who took her. She could very well be-” Ari whacks her hand against his arm, silencing him.   
  
“Don’t think like that… Please.”   
  
“Sorry, Bubble.”   
  
A gentle breeze blew through the area, an oddly metal scent coming with it. Ari stared down at the suspended waters, seemingly lost in thought.   
  
**_She doesn’t even notice the ground shaking until she finds herself dropping down towards the frozen lake._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **The ice made a terrifying crack as it split open, water bursting upwards in a huge fountain. Chains whipped out of the spout, hitting some of the CPs nearby, grabbing others, and pulling them into the lake.** ****  
****  
**Screams let out from those who managed to dodge the chains, watching as the others were pulled down into a forming whirlpool in the middle of the body of water.** ****  
****  
**Ari could see a shining light at the center of the whirlpool, and even as she was flung back and forth under the water by the rolling metal tendrils, ice catching her in various parts of her body. The water was oddly clear, and she could see the others who had been caught in the chains’ grips. Jane was unconscious, limp as a ragdoll, her head and limps moving with a subdued violence in response to the movement of the chains, coupled with the resistance of the water. Toby was flailing against the grip of his restraints, one arm caught in the chains, the rest of his body free as he tried to pull his arm away. Hoodie’s mask had gotten ripped off by the force of the current. His hoodie was torn by chunks of ice as he tried to pull at the restraints that held his legs.** ****  
****  
**She could tell there were other people, but they were too far for her to figure out who they were. There wasn’t much time to think about that, however, as the chains suddenly lurched, pulling everyone up and out of the water, launching them into the ice that remained and towards the rocks on the bank.** ****  
****  
**The chains balled up in the center of the opening in the lake, before the ice beneath it reformed, freezing the opening and cutting off the chains, the massive metal sphere dropping down with a violent** **_crash._ **   
  
**It was hauntingly quiet, until the loud clanking of the chains dropping limply onto the ice sounded, the ball losing its form and opening up.** ****  
****  
**In the middle of the sphere, were two figures. One of them had a set of short horns, one of the horns broken and spewing flames, nestled in bright-red hair. The other, was a more familiar figure. Sprawling horns, a lithe and tall being, with a pitch-black tail to match his hair.** ****  
****  
Ari was the first to regain her senses, standing up slowly from the rocky bank of the lake where she had landed. She gingerly made her way to the pile of chains, where the two new arrivals were laying. The red-haired one was the first to open his eyes, his gaze resting on Ari.   
  
“Well, that was quite a big entrance. Now would you mind telling us who the fuck you are, and why you’re here?” Her voice was clear and held an authoritative growl. The red-haired man flinches, rubbing his head.   
  
“Uh...I’m Morrigan…that’s Prince Suekakee... W-we were just following Queenie, miss. She calls the shots.”   
  
  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_Your Circuit has restarted._ ** ****_  
_ **_  
_ ** _ -Continue _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Birthday Girl (Part 1)

_“If I asked you to marry me, would you say yes?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“BEN, what the actual fuck?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Just answer the question, Twitch.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I don’t know, honestly. Haven’t ever thought about getting married, I’m not sure if I want to at all.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“But if you did. Would you marry me?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“...Yeah, probably.”_ _  
_ _  
_ Purple.   
  
Purple eyes.   
  
_Purple._ _  
_ _  
_ **_Wake up, BEN._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “TWITCH!” BEN shoots up in his bed, breathing heavily. _Wait...when did I fall asleep? I didn’t even think I_ **_could_ ** _sleep._ He runs his hands through his hair, pulling in slow, shaky breaths, trying to calm himself.   
  
It had already been three days since the incident at the cliff. The two demons the others had found were currently being held in the second level basement until they could figure out how they got here, and why they were here.   
  
Suekakee wouldn’t answer any questions, and Morrigan seemed to genuinely oblivious to most of what was going on.   
  
_I fucking hate this…_ BEN slips off of his bed, before opening his door and heading out into the hall. As he passes Jeff’s room, the door opens, our precious Jeff himself exiting. Neither of them react to the other, simply walking in unison down the stairs to the main floor. Before they fully descend, Jeff spoke up, his voice merely a whisper.   
**  
** **“It’s her birthday, today.”** **  
** **  
** “Yeah...yeah it is…”   
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **_  
_ ** **__  
** “Bubble, you’re going to fall!!!” LJ kept his large hands by Ari’s sides, ready to catch her as she pinned the other side of a banner to the wall.   
  
“No, I won’t. Because you’ll catch me!!” Is her giddy response. LJ sighs, shaking his head.   
  
“That is true, but that doesn’t mean you should be so reckless!! Be careful!!”   
  
“I’m fiiinnneee, Jack.”   
  
“What’s going on?” BEN’s voice sounds from the doorway.   
  
“We’re setting up for the party!!” Ari smiles from the ladder she was standing on. A massive ‘Happy Birthday’ banner was now pinned to the wall on the south side of the dining room.   
  
“Party?”   
  
“Yeah. It’s Twitch’s birthday today!!”   
  
“Well, yeah I know that. But...she isn’t here...so why would be having a party?”   
  
“To celebrate her birthday?” Ari snorts. “Duh. Just because she isn’t here doesn’t mean we can’t celebrate her.” Something seems to twinkle in the back of her baby blue eyes. BEN narrows his own crimson eyes at her, before sighing.   
  
“Yeah...yeah you’re right. Do you guys need any help?”   
  
“Nope. All that was left was the banner and I just finished that. Cake is in the oven, so we just have to wait for that. None of you are helping with the icing by the way. We all know what happened last time you used icing.” She grins at BEN, and then shoots a knowing glance at Rinku.   
  
Oh yeah….Green icing everywhere definitely doesn’t suit this kitchen’s aesthetic. BEN shrugs, nodding.   
  
“Yeah, sounds about right. Well...if you guys need anything, just...let us know I guess.” He waves his hand, before heading to the game room, Jeff and Rinku in tow.   
  
  
“How old is she? OH FUCK YOU JEFF!! DON’T THROW THE RED SHELL AT M- EDRGOHTJEGOFRWED” Rinku screeches as Jeff throws his character off of the track.   
  
“Dude you suck at Mario Kart, just admit it.” Jeff laughs at the shadow being’s frustration.   
  
“She’ll be 16.” BEN’s monotone reply to Rinku’s question follows.   
  
“How old are you again?” Rinku leans his head back to look at BEN while he waits for the race to load again.   
  
“Physical or mental?”   
  
“Physical.”   
  
“17.”   
  
“Ah. Little younger than me than.”   
  
“How old are you? Physically.”   
  
“19 I think.”   
  
“You think?”   
  
“There’s a lot of things I don’t really remember, dude. 19 is just the number I’ve gone with for a while.” Rinku shrugs, furiously button-mashing on the controller as he and Jeff continue the race.   
  
“You sure you don’t wanna play, dude?” Jeff waves the controller at BEN while Rinku rages at losing again.   
  
“Yeah, I’m sure.” BEN leans his cheek on his fist, his hair shadowing his face. In the dark room, it gave him an even more sinister look than usual.

 

_(I mean...Red and black eyes that bleed half the time for no reason is pretty sinister by itself)_

 

The trio falls into silence once more, before Rinku rages again at his loss, dropping the controller on the ground.  
  
“Yo, if you break my controller we will fucking fight, Rinku.”   
  
“Sorry.”   
  
BEN snorts, shaking his head.   
  
Another silence falls on the room, before Jeff sighs.   
  
“I miss her.”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
**_A soft clicking sound echoes from the hallway. Rinku turns his head towards the doorway, leaning over to see better._ ** **_  
_ **   
“What?” BEN asks him, confused by his actions.   
  
“Do you guys hear that?”   
  
“Someone’s probably walking nearby, dude.”   
  
“Yeah but who here wears heels besides Jane? Who as far I remember, never wears her shoes inside.”   
  
“Who cares, guys? It’s probably Ari or something. People are probably getting dressed up since it’s Twitch’s birthday…” Jeff huffs, flopping backwards in the beanbag he was sitting in. “Sucks she can’t be here to celebrate it though…” **_  
_ ** _  
_ _Click._ _  
_ _  
_ _Click._ _  
_ _  
_ _Click._ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ **_“Ya know, Danny~ I’m surprised you missed me that much. How sweet~”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **Purple.** **  
** **  
** **  
** **_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _-Continue_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue eyes filled with determination.

“I seen you’ve finally come to visit me.” There was a soft clanking that rang through the stone-walled room as Zorana stood, her sharp brown eyes catching the form of the young hero. “How exactly did you get in here, though? I know the guards wouldn’t have let you come in here all on your own.” The side of her mouth quirks up in a slight smirk. She crosses her arms over her chest, peering down at the young boy.  
  
He shrugs, holding up a piece of rough-looking paper. “Gerudo Token.” Is all he gives as explanation.   
  
Something seems to flash in her eyes. “Ah...I see. Well then, _little boy._ Surely, you haven’t just come here for a visit. What is your business here?” She walks towards him, her shoes clicking against the stone floor, her eyes seeming to shine with a mischievous spark.   
  
“Actually, that is pretty much why I’m here. Sorta. Your sisters told me to come visit you.” Link shifts slightly under her sharp glare, but bravely keeps eye contact.   
  
She hums. “Of course they did. Well… How about a friendly sparring match then? See just what kind of skills managed to snag you a Token to come here without any issue.” Zorana walks swiftly over to a table against the wall to Link’s left. She pulls out two large scimitars from their sheaths. Walking back in front of him, she spins the scimitars in her hands, falling into a stance. Link pulls out his own sword and shield, the golden sheen of the sword catching Zorana’s eye.   
  
“I see you have new toys from Termina. Skylar used to go there all time, it’s a lovely place. Tell me, did you ever fight any of our sisters over there?” She grins, circling around him, slowly.   
  
“A few.” His eyes track her every move, turning slowly to keep her in his sights.   
  
“That’s good. So tell me….did any of them pose a challenge to you?”   
  
“Not really.”   
  
She chuckles at this. “Well. Aren’t you confident?”   
  
“Can we just fight?”   
  
“Oh but of course~”

 

  
_Thud._   
  
The blade was cold against his nose. _How does she move that fast? She was so much quicker than any other people or monsters I’ve fought!_   
  
Zorana smiles, backing her scimitar off. She raises her right hand, spinning the Gerudo Token on her fingers. “You really are oblivious. Didn’t even notice I took it, didya?” Link’s eyes widen in surprise, before he pats himself down.   
  
“How did you do that?!” _I didn’t even realize she got that close to me!_   
  
“Oohh, you really underestimate our skills in thievery, dear. But no matter. If you’d like to learn, I’d be glad to take on a protege. Oohhh, you can be like my little brother!!! I’ve always wanted one of those!!” She squeals, dropping her swords with a loud clang, and scooping up the 11-year-old into her arms. She hugs him tightly, rubbing her cheek against his.   
  
_Oh, dear Hylia save me from this mad woman._   
  
“I promise to be the best big sister ever!!”   
  


  
**_Yeah….I didn’t exactly end up being his big sister. After that day, he came by every two weeks for almost 2 years. I looked forward to every single encounter. He was the cutest thing, and I genuinely saw him as a little brother. Never once won a fight against me during that time, though._ ** ****  
****  
**_Around the time he was maybe 15, me being 20, he had told me he wouldn’t be coming around for a while. Wouldn’t tell me why, but he promised he’d come around again. I said alright, and after our usual sparring match… He left._ ** ****  
****  
**_I didn’t see him for almost 5 years. He had just turned 20 when he came back. I was so excited to see him, I ended up jumping into his arms and nearly knocking him over. He had gotten so tall. I was so used to being able to pick him up and carry him like a damn baby. Now he was able to do that to me so easily. Without a word, he initiated our sparring match. I was a bit surprised, usually I was the one to make the first move._ ** ****  
****  
**_He was so fast. He kicked my ass so easily. I was shocked. He even ended up taking my scimitar and using it against me. He had completely defeated me. Before then, he had never won a fight against me. He had gotten close the last time we fought, 5 years before._ ** ****  
****  
**_But I think...the thing I was shocked the most about...was what he said after the fight._ ** ****  
****  
**_“I’m going to court you.”_ ** ****  
**_  
_ ** ****_He wanted to court me. Link. The little fairy boy that I used to carry around like a damn infant not even 10 minutes after kicking him across the room. The kid who I had only thought of as my sweet little sibling, and who helped me with so much in Gerudo Desert._

 **_Who’s sweet blue eyes made me feel like I wasn’t alone anymore. My little brother._ ** ****  
****  
**_I definitely stopped seeing him like that after that day._ ** ****  
****  
**_I started noticing more things about him every single day. His face, how mature and handsome he’d become. The way he walked, holding himself up so well. How strong he was. How pretty his eyes were. Not a lot of Gerudo had blue eyes. Zarinia and Malon were the only people I interacted with that had blue eyes. Princess Zelda’s were a bit more green than blue. But Link. He had these bright sapphire ones, that seemed to hold so much knowledge behind them._ ** ****  
****  
**_But also so much pain. I could tell in the way he flinched at certain things. How those beautiful eyes would glaze over sometimes, and he’d go still. He was never much of a talker. When he did talk, he’d say what he wanted quickly, in short bursts, then return to silence, only giving few-worded answers if he had to._ ** ****  
****  
**_He was so kind though. He was always helping whoever he could. His eyes would light up in most amazing way when someone would thank him. I always craved seeing that spark. I made it my mission to keep that light there as much as I could._ ** ****  
****  
**_And I just kept falling more and more in love with him._ ** ****  
****  
****  
“What do you want to do today?” Zorana traced her fingertips over the back of Link’s hand, leaning her back to look up at him.   
  
“I actually have something I wanted to show you.” He brushes her hair back behind her ear, smiling down at her.   
  
_Blue eyes._   
  
“Ooohhhh. What is it? What is it?” She jumps up and down, hugging his arm. He chuckles at her antics.   
  
“Well, if I told you, it would just ruin the surprise. Come on. We can take Epona.” He pulls her along, heading away from the pond they had been sitting by, weaving through the trees to where he had tied the beloved horse.   
  
“Oooohhh, I love riding Epona. Hi girl~” Zorana giggles, petting Epona’s nose. Link shakes his head, smiling slightly as he checks the saddle and bridle.   
  
“Come on.” He helps Zorana up onto the saddle, before pulling himself up as well. He sets them off at a canter, Zorana wrapping her arms around Link’s waist tightly.   
  
  
After a while, Zorana leans her cheek against Link’s back, closing her eyes, focusing on the calming sound of his heartbeat and the feeling of Epona’s movement.   


_His smile._

  
Finally, Epona slows to a halt. Zorana lifts her head up, looking around. There was a heavy forest in front of them, but it was much farther south than Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods. “Where are we?”   
  
“No questions. Just come on.” Link jumps off Epona when Zorana drops her arms, then helps her down.   
  
_That spark._   
  
Link pulls her along in the heavy trees, and after a short walk, the thick foliage gives way to a clearing. A spring, that seemed to almost glow, was in front of them. Zorana gasps, pressing her hand against her mouth. “What is this place?”   
  
“I found it a few years ago. Almost forgot about it until just a week ago when I was coming through near the edge of forest. Caravan that was headed for Castle Town needed a guide, so the Princess had me head down to help em, and we passed by here.” Link crosses his arms, staring off into the water.   
  
_Glazed over._   
  
“It’s so pretty…” She whispers, leaning down to run her fingers through the clear waters.   
  
“Not as pretty as you.” A low whisper comes from Link behind her. She turns her head towards him, sticking her tongue out at him. She flicks the water at him.   
  
“Hush.”   
  
Suddenly, Link’s face breaks into a wild grin. Zorana frowns. “Oh no, I know that fucking look. Don’t yOU DAR-AH!!” He runs towards her, picking her up into a princess carry, and running into a deeper part of the spring. “PUT ME DOWN YOU BRAT!!!” She shrieks, giggling as she beats on his back, kicking her legs. Link jumps into the spring, where it was deep enough to swim, soaking the both of them. “OH YOU ARE THE WORST, LINK!!” Link laughs, letting her go, leaning back to float in the water.   
  
_That laugh._   
  
“Yeah, yeah. I’ll remember you said that the next time you whine about me not giving you enough attention.”   
  
“Oh, fuck you.” Is her huffed response. He grins, leaning forward again, and grabbing her arm, pulling her closer to him.   
  
“You sure you wanna say that, **_Princess~? Cause I’d be happy to oblige.”_ ** His voice is low, a devious smirk directed at her. Zorana’s face blooms in a bright red, earning another laugh from Link.   
  
“Oh really?”

 

He stops, raising an eyebrow at her. The smirk returns. “Really.”  
  
Zorana pulls him closer to her, their faces inches apart. “Then oblige.”   
  
_Blue eyes._   
  
  
**_He was my whole world. My love. My King. I couldn’t stand being away from him._ ** ****  
****  
**_That’s why everything became so broken after he died. There were some Gerudo who still weren’t exactly happy about the situation with my father. Zelda, now the Queen of Hyrule, begrudgingly went to war with them. I had since given up my title of Queen of the Gerudo, and had just decided to try and live my life with Link and Lucan in the Ordona Province, a small province to the south of where Kokiri Forest had once been._ ** ****  
****  
**_Before it was burned to the ground._ ** ****  
****  
**_Everything just got worse after that. Sure, Hyrule returned to relative peace. But Luca was gone. Skylar wouldn’t leave Faron Woods. I was getting sicker and sicker._ ** ****  
****  
**_Zarinia was tasked to oversee the execution of our father. But for some reason…_ ** ****  
****  
**_She disappeared after the scheduled day._ ** ****  
****  
**_I tried to raise Lucan as best I could. But every single day, I could see Link in his blue eyes. He had the same fiery red hair as my father, but those bright eyes held so much of my King._ ** ****  
****  
**_I wish I could have lived. I wish I could have stopped Lucan from running off to find her. I wish I had just told him the truth about his sister._ ** ****  
****  
**_Those blue eyes always held a knowledge behind them. But they also held so much pain. He knew the whole time. Lucan always knew._ ** ****  
****  
**_And it’s my fault that he was riven between realities._ ** ****  
****  
**_His son didn’t deserve to be left alone. Little Romani was so sick after giving birth, but Lucan loved his son dearly. But by the time the boy was just 8 years old…_ ** ****  
****  
**_Lucan disappeared._ ** ****  
****  
**_I felt the pain and fear he felt. The feeling of his body being torn apart as he passed through the worlds. His very mind and memory was being ripped apart and thrown different realms._ ** ****  
****  
****  
****  
**_Now I wait here. With my King’s spirit, we both wait, watching over our grandson. Soon enough, the boy will have to take up the sword as well._ ** ****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
_Dusk is falling on those blue eyes._   
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To one of my Directors, "Creator Tenn", yes. They fucked in the pond.
> 
> To other people reading that know of Twilight Princess, and know about the Ordon Spring.
> 
> Yeah. They fucked in Ordon Spring. Ordona saw everything. Ehehehe~
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	23. Birthday Girl (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birthday girl's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

_ “Twitch…You’re...you’re  _ **_Home._ ** ” BEN’s voice was breathless as he struggled to get on his feet, the others quickly following suit. Twitch smiles, her grin razor-sharp, but still as warm and familiar as ever. Her amethystine eyes shine in the light from the TV as she tilts her head, leaning against the doorway. Her hair moves in front of her face, and the light of the television passes over her ears, now just as pointed as Rinku and BEN’s.   
  
“Yeah. Yeah I’m home.” BEN sprints towards her when she speaks.   
  
_ He wasn’t expecting to pass right through her when he moved to hug her. _ __   
__   
“Er...yeah...Probably should have told you about that. Only certain people can touch me right now.” She laughs nervously, scratching at a spot beneath her right ear, avoiding eye contact with the others. BEN stumbles back to look at her, a horrified and angry look on his face.   
  
“Wait a fucking minute. So you’re back, but you’re telling me that I CAN’T EVEN TOUCH YOU!!” He spits out, curling his hands into his hair. He stops short when he notices her flinch.   
  
“Please don’t yell, BEN.” Her voice is nearly a whisper. She sighs, raising her left hand, a black smoke seeming to curl and writhe over her arm. “I’m covered in shadows right now. Only other people with Shadows can touch me. Like...Rinku, and Luca and her sisters. I can’t do anything about it. You’ll just have to wait until they pass.”   
  
“How long do I have to wait, Twitch?”   
  
“Not long, I promise. It’s just because of me moving through the Portals. It’s not permanent I swear.” Twitch looks at BEN with a pleading expression. “I don’t like it either. But I promise you.” She raises her hand to touch his face, but stops short, biting her lip as she pulls her arm back reluctantly. “It won’t last long… My body just has to get used to staying in one place again.”   
  
BEN grits his teeth, running his hands through his hair fitfully. Without a word, he leaves the room, his arm passing right through Twitch’s as he leaves. Twitch sighs, rubbing her face. She looks up at Rinku and Jeff. Jeff avoids her eyes, leaving the room as well, but taking care not to accidentally pass through her, leaving her alone with Rinku.   
  
“Hey, Twitch.” He says, his words careful as well as his movements when he approaches her. Without a word, she closes their distance, and gently presses her forehead against his chest, holding her arms close to her body.   
  
Rinku wraps his arms around her, sighing. “They’ve been really missing you. They’ll just need some time, especially if these effects last longer than you think.”   
  
“I know…  **_I’m just not used to them refusing to even look at me._ ** ”   
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ “So...only we can touch you for now?” Luca’s eyes held heavy bags beneath them, her tired violet eyes flooded with relief at Twitch’s return.   
  
“Yeah...it shouldn’t last more than 3 or 4 days.” Twitch sucks in a shaky breath, nodding her head. She attempts to give a smile, but it’s lopsided and nervous. She rubs her arm, avoiding eye contact with most of the people in the room.   
  
Ari was silent, simply opting to stare sadly at Twitch from the other side of the room, LJ’s hand resting gently on her shoulder. She eventually turns, heading out of the room, LJ following after her.   
  
_ Like a damn puppy. _ __   
__   
Slender sighs. “Well...I think we are all just glad you are back, Miss Circuit. We were very worried about you. Now...however...We need an explanation for why in the hell you brought back Zalgo’s son and High General.” His blank face seems to contort slightly, silently conveying his annoyance.   
  
Twitch goes silent, shrugging. “They wished to come back. They were my ticket out. Ke-....” She furrows her brow, squinting her eyes shut. She breathes in shakily. “Suekakee became… enamored with me. And decided to help me leave. I don’t believe Zalgo had any interest in me. Suekakee just had a crush, and he let him do what he wanted. Morrigan is more of Suekakee’s lackey than Zalgo’s, so I don’t think he cares that we’re gone.” She turns her head, keeping from looking up at Slender.   
  
_ Sweet little Queen. What a brat. _   
  
“Well… We’re going to be keeping them in those...holding cells… until we can make sure Zalgo doesn’t come after us. Until then…. It’s still your birthday. So… Happy Birthday, Twitch. And welcome home.” Slender ruffles her hair with his large hand. “Kind of surprising I can touch you, though. No one else can but the...what did you call them?”   
  
_ Don’t touch her. _   
  
“The ones with Shadows. Maybe you have them too.” Twitch shrugs, smiling softly.   
  
He nods. “Maybe.”   
  
_ You’re just poisoned. Tainted like the rest of them. _ __   
__   
“Come on!! LET’S PARTY EVERYONE!!!!” Skylar shouts, throwing her hands around Twitch and pulling her up into the air as she flies off into the main parlor.   
  
_ ….Who are you? _ __   
__   
__   
__   
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_“BEN…”_ ** Ari’s voice sounds from BEN’s doorway.   
  
“What do you want, Ari?” The front of his body was illuminated by the light of his TV.   
  
“Are you alright?”   
  
“No, Ari. No, I’m not alright. The girl I’m fucking in love with got kidnapped, now she’s back and I can’t even fucking touch her!” BEN chucks the controller at the TV, the screen shattering.   
  
Ari sucks in a breath at the loud crash the impact makes. She sighs. “It’s only goin-”To last a few days at most, yes I know, Ari.” BEN cuts her off.   
  
“It just pisses me off, okay? I was never NOT in contact with her when we were around each other. We were ALWAYS in SOME kind of physical contact. It made me feel better...like I was still real if I could feel her there. I think it did the same thing for her. But now I can’t even put my damn hand on her arm, or brush her hair back because she insists on having it in her face. Or holding onto her hands to keep her from scratching at her arms or face. I CAN’T DO ANYTHING!!!” He shouts, knocking various items off of his desk. A heavy static cloud had pervaded the room, causing Ari’s hair to stand on end. Literally. BEN breathes heavily, leaning against the desk. “Please leave for now, Ari. I don’t want you to get hurt because I can’t control myself right now.”   
  
Ari gives him a sad look, but nods, and heads out the door. “If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to let me or anyone else know, BEN.”   
  
“Okay.”   
  
Ari leaves him alone, shutting the door behind her. BEN slides to the floor, leaning his head against the edge of the desk. “Goddammit…” He whispers against the wood, the blood from his eyes becoming thicker and dropping onto the floor.   
  
_   
_ __ “How many times have I told you not to throw your controllers?”

  
  
BEN whips his head up at the voice, twisting around.   
  
**_Those goddamn purple eyes._ ** __   
__   
Twitch raises an eyebrow at him from the doorway. “Look at your TV, you dork.” She sighs, shutting the door behind her as she enters the room, bending down to pick up the pieces of broken controller and a shard of glass from the TV. BEN watches her from his spot by the desk, silent. She throws the broken pieces into the trashcan next to the TV stand, before sitting down cross-legged in front of BEN.   
  
“So? Got anything to say for yourself, Mister Shatter-The-TV-Cause-I’m-Angry?” She grins impishly, leaning her head on her hand.   
  
**_You bother me so much._ **   
  
BEN continues to stare at her, a confused but reserved look in his eyes. Twitch sighs, shaking her head. “You have blood on your shirt.”   
  
He shrugs at her, conveying how little he cared about that. Twitch groans, leaning her head back for a moment. “Goddamnit, BEN. You’re such a little brat.” She leans forward, and with a wild grin, she reaches out, grabbing him by his shirt and yanking him towards her.   
  
“Told you the effect doesn’t last lo-” She’s cut off by the feeling of BEN’s hands on the side of her head and his lips on hers. She knocked onto her back, BEN keeping her pinned to the ground with his own body.   
  
**_But you mean the damn world to me._ **   
  
“WELL then. Hello to you, too.” She giggles when he pulls back.   
  
**_Goddammit, you piss me off._ ** ****_  
_ ****__  
“Shut up. Just shut up! Do you have any idea what that felt like?! Seeing you standing there, and NOT EVEN BEING ABLE TO TOUCH YOU!! I DON’T EVEN CARE IT HASN’T EVEN BEEN A DAY. THE THOUGHT OF NOT FUCKING HAVING YOU NEAR ME, AND BEING ABLE TO BE IN CONTACT WITH YOU FREAKED ME OUT!!” He snarls, his hands on either side of Twitch’s head as he stared down at her.   
  
“BEN… Calm down….” Her voice is quiet and calm, but her eyes held an emotion BEN couldn’t identify.   
  
“I can’t calm down, Twitch. I thought you were gone. I thought I’d never see you again.” His voice cracks, as he leans back. Twitch follows his movement, sitting up. His breathing becomes shakier as he chokes back a sob. “I couldn’t handle being alone again. I didn’t...I couldn’t…” Twitch wraps her arms around him, leaning her head into his shoulder.   
  
**“I’d never leave you alone, BEN. It’s my job to bother you now. I’m not going anywhere. Ever again. If I’m gone, I will always come back. Nothing will stop me from coming back. I promise.”** ****  
  


 

****_  
_ **_Somehow you’ve always managed to keep that promise, Twitch. Even though you kept disappearing...you always did come back. Even if it took years. You always came back._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_   
  
  
  
“Are you feeling better now, elf~?” Twitch snickers, BEN absently playing with her hair as they laid on his bed.   
  
“Yeah I guess…”   
  
“You guess?”   
  
“Just be quiet.” He presses a kiss to her cheek, smiling at the indignant squeal she gives. He peppers kiss all over her face, ignoring Twitch’s attempts to push him off.   
  
“Stoooopppp iiiiittttttt.” She squeals.   
  
“Nope. I went 2 goddamn months without you, you’re going to deal with it while I make up for lost time.”   
  
“At least kiss me properly, then!!!” She grabs his ears, tugging on them.   
  
“Ow! Now, I’m not going to, just for that!!”   
  
“Oh fuck you! You were tugging on mine earlier!!”   
  
“Yeah, cause you didn’t have them before! It’s funny!! You’re a little Hylian now.”   
  
“EXCUSE you, I’m TERMINIAN! Not Hylian!!” Twitch flicks him on the forehead.   
  
“Ow! You’re such a dick.”   
  
“Oh shut up!” She yanks him down, silencing any argument he might have thrown back with a kiss of her own.   
  
“You realize I’m not letting you leave this room for at least a week now.” BEN grins at her when she pulls back. “You’re staying right in this damn bed.”   
  
“I think I’m alright with that.” She flips them over, leaning over him with a toothy smile. “Unfortunately, the TV’s broken. So whatever will we do for that whole week?”   
  
“I have an idea.” He returns the smile, yanking her down to kiss him again. “Happy Birthday,  _ Princess~” _   
  


  
  


  
**_I fucking love you._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_Your Circuit is working just fine._ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_-Save and Continue_ ** ****_  
_ **_-Save and Quit_ ** ****_  
_ **_-Continue without Saving_ **   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The voice during the party...can you tell who it is?
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	24. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest chapter I have ever done. More explanation of who Skylar Dragmire is, is pretty much what all of this chapter entails. Her relation to the Hero of Time and his later incarnations/relatives and certain roles she plays are explained a bit more in this chapter. Legit this chapter was 11 pages long on Google Docs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Green eyes filled with sorrow.
> 
> A Goddess of Courage is plagued by the guilt of the burden she placed on her friend.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

_ “Play this song if you ever wish to talk to me, Link.” _

 

The wooden bridge creaked as the young hero trotted his way to the exit of the forest. As he reaches the end of the bridge, what feels like a sudden strong wind snatches his green hat from his head.   
  
“What the…” Link feels for the hat, whipping his head around to see where it had gone.   
  
When he looks up, he sees the green garment floating in the air above him. Puzzled, he swats at it, trying to grab it. But each time, it flies just a little more out of his reach.   
  
“Damn it, Skylar!!! Give it back!!” He growls, stomping his foot. An impish cackle rings out, as a figure appears, laying across the hollowed log that served as the exit of Kokiri Forest.   
  
“Whaaaattt’s the magic woorrddd?” A razor-sharp smile accompanied by glowing emerald eyes peer at him from atop the log. A wooden-looking hand wiggles the hat at Link, just out of his reach.   
  
“Please give me my hat back, Sky.” He huffs, an annoyed but fond look in his eyes. As if on cue, the hat drops back onto his head. Link sighs as he fixes it, not meeting those haunting green eyes when Skylar drops from the log, standing silently in front of him.   
  
“You didn’t even say goodbye to me, Link. I’m a bit offended. I raised you, you know.”   
  
“Yeah...I know...I’m sorry, Sky. Everything’s been happening so fast, I-” Link’s words are cut off by Skylar pulling him into a hug. She presses her cheek to the top of his head, sighing sorrowfully.   
  
“It’s fine, Link. A lot is happening...I understand. Just...promise you’ll come visit, okay?”   
  
Link slowly wraps his arms around the woman’s waist, allowing the familiar embrace to bring back old memories.   
  
_ “I promise.” _

 

**_I know you didn’t mean to break that promise, Link. You had a duty to fulfill, that’s why I gave you my blessing._ **

 

**_A blessing that allowed you to use the Force of Courage._ **

 

**_I just wish I could have seen you again in that lifetime._ **

 

**_I’m just glad I got to see you grow up in a different one._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ **   
  
“You boy… What… is your name?” The grating voice wasn’t unpleasant to young boy’s ears, but it was almost...scary. Those glowing green eyes seemed to speak to a part of his soul he never knew existed.

 

**_Green eyes filled with sorrow._ **   
  
“Link...my name is Link.”   
  
“Link…. Oh, I haven’t… heard that name is so long. Come here, Link.” A wooden hand shakily reaches out to the young hero. “Let me see you.”

 

**_Wooden limbs. Old leaves._ **   
  
The young boy slowly approaches the woman. As he gets closer, he notices the amethystine shine in the leaves that seemed to form her hair. Her entire body was slowly becoming engulfed by the massive tree. The size of this tree was rivaling even the Great Deku Tree he had just met minutes ago. The Koroks watched on anxiously, the young girl who had led him here standing politely to the side, a bright but sad smile on her face.   
  
The woman’s hand was smoother than he expected it to be. Her spindly fingers laced through the hair at the side of his head, as she pulled him closer to her. “You… Oh, little Hero of Winds….” Her gravelly voice seemed to crack as she grabbed his left hand, peering at it. “Oh you do have it….” A soft sob falls from her lips, as she strokes her fingers against the back of his hand. “I thought I’d never live to see the next hero… You are a gift of the goddesses, my boy.”   
  
_ She looks so sad. _ “What are you...what are you talking about?”   
  
“You, my boy. You are our next Hero. The Hero of Winds. I can see it. You have the Spirit of the Hero… I thought it was lost… I thought the Triforce was lost…” Barely-visible tears begin to fall from the wooden woman’s eyes, as she presses his hand to her cheek. When she does this, Link can see a crest form on her left hand, matching the one glowing on his.   
  
“Who are you?”   
  
The woman smiles, as she drops his hand.   
  
**_“My name is Skylar. I am the embodiment of the Goddess of Courage, Farore, and the personification of the Triforce of Courage. I am the one who gave you the blessing to wield the Force of Courage.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
  
_ **

  
  
  


**_Green eyes._ **

 

**_Purple hair._ **

 

**_Wooden hands._ **

 

**_I’m so sorry, Skylar._ **

  
  
  


“I see you finally came to visit me again.” A familiar voice rings out, echoing between the trees of the Lost Woods.   
  
“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry, Sky. Everything’s-”   
  
“Been hectic. Yes, I know. I know more than anyone else, Hero of Time.”   
  
“Do you have to call me that?”   
  
“Isn’t that what you are? The Hero of Time. The one who wields the Master Sword. The bearer of the Triforce of Courage.”   
  
“No. Yes, but no. The Master Sword is put away. I don’t plan on picking it up ever again, Skylar.”   
  
“Then do you plan to give back the Triforce of Courage?”   
  
“I would if I could. In a damn heartbeat.”   
  
A blindingly white, razor-edged smile shines in the dark woods, as those familiar verdant eyes wink at him from behind a familiar skull-like mask. “Thank you for helping Skull Kid. I appreciate it, Link.”   
  
“I see he gave you the Skull Mask.” Link props himself up on the smaller tree stump as Skylar’s body gradually reforms on the higher stump in front of him.   
  
“Yes. It was his way of keeping me here in Hyrule while he traipsed off to Termina. Still very annoyed about that, though.”   
  
“Yeah….Well… Termina’s safe now...at least we have that.” Link looked down at his hands, picking at his nails.   
  
“Are you going to see Zorana soon?”   
  
“Eh...I don’t know...She’s kind of…”   
  
“Weird?”   
  
“Yeah… Really weird…” He absently grabs at the medallion the Gerudo Princess had given him before he left to search for a certain friend. “But...I kind of owe it to her I guess. I don’t know why, but there’s this….feeling I have. Something that’s drawing me to her.”   
  
“It’s probably because of that mask, Link.”   
  
“What ma-” His hand unconsciously drops to the Fierce Deity Mask still attached to his hip.   
  
“I’m surprised you brought it with you. The Fierce Deity is drawn to the Force of Balance. In ancient times, he was the loyal servant to the Silver Goddess, the very Force of Creation that Zorana represents. Having used that mask has bound you to her. The Spirit of the Hero has always been drawn to the Forces of Balance, both Order and Chaos. That’s what binds you to the Goddesses Hylia and Fate, as well as the Silver Goddess.”   
  
“Who are they? I’ve only ever heard of the Golden Goddesses. And I know you, Luca and Zarinia are like...the reincarnations of them or something… But I still don’t fully understand who the Silver Goddess is. I know about Hylia, of course, but not ‘Fate’. Luca and Zarin didn’t give the best of explanations before I left.”   
  
“Hmm….”   
  
**_Green eyes. They shined more than usual. Were you crying that day, Skylar?_ **

 

“The Silver Goddess...was the being who created the Force of Balance. The base force that the Golden Goddesses built the rest of the Triforce off of. You know how there is a missing triangle in the middle of the crest? That is the Force of Balance. The combined Forces of Order and Chaos. Together with the other Forces, it is called the Tetraforce. The full Tetraforce has never been formed. Only for a singular moment was it all together. And that was only when the Triforce was first formed.”

 

“Huh…”   
  
“The Silver Goddess created Hylia and Fate, the White Goddess of Order and Black Goddess of Chaos, respectively. Hylia represented the Force of Order, Fate represented the Force of Chaos. Her name was originally Fayra, but she...changed it after becoming the mistress of the first Evil. A demon king named Demise. The predecessor to Ganondorf….my father.”   
  
“Kind of ironic...The reincarnations of the goddesses are the daughters of the reincarnation of evil.”   
  
“Very ironic.”   
  
**_She hated just how ironic it was. She hated that such a sweet man had been corrupted because of a pathetic curse._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Father was kind once. The girls tell me. Even Zarinia. He was the sweetest thing. He still is sweet, to his children. He was very distraught when he found out Gabriana had to leave me in the woods. I think the pain of having to watch helplessly as his daughters were ravaged by Shadow Demons is what allowed his corruption to fully form. In all honesty, I think the real reason why he wanted the Triforce….

 

**was to save us.”**

 

“I don’t know… No offense, it just didn’t seem like that to me.”   
  
“I’m sure it didn’t. With Luca’s blessing to wield Power...and the influence of Chaos that came from the Black Goddess possessing her… He was completely corrupted, and fully assumed the position of Demise’s reincarnation.”

 

“I’m sorry, Sky.”   
  
“Why are you apologizing? None of this is your fault.”   
  
Link bites his lip, leaning his cheek on his hand. “So Zarin...She’s…”   
  
“They...are the embodiment of Nayru. Her reincarnation. She had given Princess Zelda the blessing of Wisdom when they were rather young. She always had a big crush on her, so for a while I thought her decision was not a good one, simply fueled by an adoration for the Princess. But, it seems….it worked out just fine.”   
  
“What about Sha?”   
  
“Sha was the name of Zarin’s great-grandfather. Their mother’s grandfather. He was a Sheikah warrior, and a good friend to Impa’s predecessors. Zarin never liked being in Gerudo Desert, so they stayed in Kakariko Village quite often, and would assume the identity of Sha whenever Father would send Gerudo scouts to find them. It also allowed them to feel...better about their crush on Zelda. For some reason they had gotten in their head that it wasn’t okay for a female to like another female. Don’t exactly know where she got that, but….” She shrugs.   
  
“Alright… And...Luca...she’s the embodiment of...Din?”   
  
“Yes… But she is also possessed by the spirit of Fayra...Fate. Since she was very young, her body has been ravaged and plagued by Shadow Creatures. Because of this, even though she’s the eldest, Nabooru decided that Zorana would be Father’s heir to power. At Fate’s behest, Luca gave the blessing of Power to our father, so that he may be able to wield the Triforce.”   
  
“Wait so...these blessings...do they give a person the ability to wield the whole Triforce or…?”   
  
“The blessings will give a person the potential to wield the entire Triforce, yes. But it will still give them a leaning towards whatever the specific Force was. So you have the potential to wield the whole Triforce, but you had a leaning towards Courage. When the Triforce was split, the Force of Courage was immediately given to you.”   
  
“Oh… Okay, last question. Since I’m currently grilling you about all of this…”   
  
“Grilling?”   
  
“Asking a lot of questions.”   
  
“Ah.”   
  
“Who exactly is Rosie?”   
  
“My sister.”   
  
“Well yeah I got that...but who does she...represent?”   
  
“She was meant to represent Chaos, and Zorana would represent Order. But for whatever reason...Zorana has the entirety of the Balance. We don’t really know why. Rosie has been tormented by the Shadow Demons even more than Luca has. Possibly because of her connection to Chaos that seems to still be present.”   
  
“Ah…”   
  
“Ya know something I’ve noticed about you, Link...”   
  
“What?”   
  
**_That twinkle...that impish smile. I miss that smile._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “You talk a lot more around me than you do anyone else. Why is that?”   
  
“Well...I’ve known you my whole life...I’ve interacted with you more than even Saria or anyone else. I guess I’m just most comfortable with you.”   
  
**_Green eyes._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Full of a sorrowful love._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “I see.”   
  
  
  
  
  
“What the hell am I supposed to do, Skylar?! I can’t even touch the damn sword!! I am the son of the fucking HERO OF TIME!! BUT I CAN’T EVEN TOUCH THE SWORD!!”   
  
**_The smell of burning wood. The clack of old bones._ **

 

“Because you are not blessed by Courage. You only have it through inheritance, dear.”

 

**_Tired, emerald eyes._ **

 

“What does that even mean?! I have it, don’t I? Why can’t I use it? I just….I just want to be able to protect everyone! Mom’s been getting sicker and sicker, ever since Dad died! I can’t do anything!!!”   
  
“It is not your place, Lucan. For now, you need to focus on what’s more important. That little child Miss Romani is carrying.”   
  
The young Prince stops, gritting his teeth. He scratches at a spot beneath his right ear, a blush forming on his tan face. “Shit...You know about that?”   
  
“Of course I do, Lucan.”   
  
**_Her voice would always hold an authoritative tone. Despite being Courage, she was wiser than anyone I had ever met._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “I swear you’re secretly Nayru.”   
  
Skylar chuckles, stepping away from the pedestal holding the ever-coveted sword. “Who knows, Lucan? The Goddesses are fickle beings. Maybe I am secretly-”   
  
“Nah.” He smiles, snickering. His blue eyes twinkle with a familiar mischievous look.   
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
“Your green eyes are too mischievous to be the Goddess of Wisdom. Plus… despite all your wisdom… You’re kind of dumb.”   
  
“You little shit!” Skylar quickly grabs the ginger-headed boy into a headlock, rubbing her knuckles harshly against his head. “I swear I oughta beat you into next week since Zo can’t do it anymore!! I’m sure she’d let me!”   
  
“GAH!! SKYLAR QUIT, I’M SORRY!!” He laughs, struggling in her grip.   
  
“Nope! Accept your terrible fate, you little brat!!”   
  
“Hey, can I join in?” Another voice echoes in the grove.   
  
“NO! DON’T YOU DARE, SKULL KID!!!” Lucan screeches, laughter from the woodland spirits ringing out.   
  
  
  
  
“This tree...I wonder… The Sheikah Slate reacts quite fiercely to it…” The princess ran her fingers over the bark of the massive tree. “It’s even larger than the Great Deku Tree. What do you think, Link?”   
  
The returned hero shrugged, peering up at the massive branches of the tree. “It is pretty big… Has kind of...a weird aura to it. I never noticed it when I came here before. I have no idea how I missed it.” He turned, staring up into the foliage.   
  
**_Green._ **

 

A gasp came from young woman inspecting the tree. “Link, look at this!!” He turns back towards the princess, concerned.   
  
“What...oh my Hylia…” Inspecting a part of the tree closer, there appeared to be a sort of...face peering from the bark.   
  
“It looks like...a woman. Look at this. The leaves and moss form hair, and the bark forms the face and limbs. The vines make the clothing… And the roots make the legs….” Something shines at her from inbetween the branches. “Look…”   
  
**_A gem._ **

 

“It’s...it’s some kind of gem. It’s like an emerald. The design is odd…”   
  
“Kokiri.” An unfamiliar voice sounds behind the pair. Link whips around, drawing his sword, the blade stopping just short of the throat of an unknown person.   
  
A child. A young girl.   
  
With massive hair full of leaves and dirt.   
  
**_With bright green eyes._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Who are you?” Zelda questions, keeping behind Link.   
  
“Kokiri.” The child repeats pointing to the gem in the princess’s hand. “Kokiri’s Emerald.”   
  
“This? That’s what this is?” She moves forward, pushing past Link’s protective arm. “Put your sword up. It’s just a child.”   
  
“It could be a Yiga soldier.”   
  
“For some reason, I doubt it, Link.”   
  
“Kokiri.” The girl repeats, crawling around the pair in a circle, her movements odd and animal-like. She is tiny, and seems to be a young child, but another look at her face belies that she may be a bit older than they think. “Kokiri’s Emerald. Skylar.” She rounds behind Link, crawling up onto the roots of the massive tree, patting the face of the person-like formation in the bark. “Skylar.”   
  
“Is that the person’s name? Skylar?” Zelda continues to press, but the child seems to ignore her. “What is your name?” She tries.   
  
“I don’t think she’s going to answer you, Zelda. I don’t think she understands you.” Link pulls her back by her arm, trying to get her to keep her distance from the mysterious girl.   
  
“Zelda.” The girl echoes Link. “Understand. Zelda. Princess.” She crawls off the roots on all fours, slowly approaching the Princess. Zelda kneels down to the girl’s level, her eyes wide with curiosity and confusion. The girl pats Zelda’s face with a grubby hand. “Hero’s child.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Hero’s child. Time. Hero’s child. Twilight. Hero’s child.” The girl repeats these words over and over, before smiling brightly, showing off sharp canines, and bounds off past her on all fours, continuously repeating the words. She crawls up onto the sword pedestal in front of the Great Deku Tree, still repeating the words. Zelda and Link follow her.   
  
“What is she talking about, Great Deku Tree?” Zelda calls to the massive tree, confused.   
  
“She is calling you the Hero’s child. The descendant of two ancient heroes. She is quite correct, Princess.”   
  
“Ancient heroes?”   
  
“Yes...The Hero of Twilight. A hero who fought the dusk before nightfall to save our kingdom, who himself was the grandson of the Hero of Time, a hero who moved through time to save Hyrule as well. You are the descendant of these two, and the reason you were blessed with the Triforce’s full power. Your mother is descended from these heroes.”   
  
“Wait...I’m….”   
  
“You are blessed with the blood of both the goddess Hylia, and the blood of ancient heroes, on your mother’s side. The child here, she is descended from the being that blessed an ancient princess with a Force of Wisdom. She has resided here for millenia, dormant within the forest, so that she may assist the being of Courage who has been consumed by the forest after the Calamity 10,000 years ago.”   
  
“What is her name? This child?”   
  
“She does not have one. If you wish to name her, that is your decision. I’m sure she will gladly accept whatever name you choose.”   
  
**_Bright green eyes. Watching so carefully every movement they made._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Hero’s child. Hero’s child. Mr. Hero. Miss Hero.” The girl bounds around the princess and her guard, a happy smile adorning her dirt-covered face.   
  
“She is the Goddess of Wisdom’s reincarnation, Princess Zelda. You must protect her, and listen well to the words she gives. Even if you feel you cannot understand, trust what she does, and allow yourself to understand.” The Great Deku Tree seems to sigh, almost in relief. “It has been a long time since I have felt such sense of peace. Now that the child has reawakened, I feel I can rest a bit easier, knowing we have not lost the little goddesses.”   
  
Zelda looks down at the girl, who was now latched on Link, her arms wrapped around his neck as she dangled in the air. “She’s lighter than I was expecting her to be.” He snickers, trying to peel her off of him. Zelda chuckles, staring in wonder at the tiny being that had just entered her life.   
  
The girl catches Zelda’s gaze, and for a split second, the princess can see an unexpected emotion deep within the child’s gaze.   
  
**_Green eyes filled with sorrow._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I am Skylar Dragmire, the reincarnation of the Goddess of Courage, Farore. I am the personification of the Force of Courage. I need help._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Will you help me?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_-Yes_ ** **_  
_ ** **_-No_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ -Continue _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zarinia will be the next to be explained, after that Luca, then a tiny bit of Rosie (aka Corinthium Rosantheum). Then I will be gradually setting the stage for the next arc of MSATC, and you all will be meeting a very special woman.
> 
> So...I hope you all stay tuned for another episode of...
> 
> The Misadventures of Scary Ari & Twitch Circuit.
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	25. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't say bubbles in a threatening way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really fucking ship LJ and Ari. And I plan on having some more of them coming around, and developing their relationship a bit more. Then we will be moving on to the "girls" (Luca, Skylar, Zarin, and the rest of their family).
> 
> This chapter is set shortly after Twitch is kidnapped.
> 
>  
> 
> So...
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

“I know you’re worried about Twitch, Ari, but you need to sleep.” A large, clawed hand pulled gently on the teen’s arm.

 

Her blue eyes were almost a steel-grey, as she peered up at the night sky. Her voice is barely a whisper, and horribly rough. “We made a promise to each other. If one ran, the other would follow. We wouldn’t let each other fall behind. We’d protect each other, LJ.” She slipped her arm out of the clown’s grip. “I knew we were going to come here. The night she found me...I felt it. There was this...disturbance in the air. I could feel it. It was crushing, overwhelming. I panicked, and I ended up setting my house on fire. Funny little thing, my rats and my dog managed to escape. But the rest of my family? Nope. I don’t think they even woke up.”  
  
LJ glances at her, a concerned look on his face. “Ari...Come inside.”  
  
**“No.”**  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“I like it out here. The **moon...** it’s comforting to see. It’s so bright...as bright as the **sun….** ”  
  
“Well if it were as bright as the sun it wouldn’t be so dark out, Ari.”  
  
**“Mm.”**  
  
LJ sighs, taking a seat on the steps she was standing on. Even when sitting he was as tall as her. “At least sit down.” Wordlessly, she heeds his request, taking a seat next to him. She absently fiddles with the edge of LJ’s pant leg, leaning her head against his knee.

 

“When we came into the forest… I noticed Slender before Twitch did. We had locked...can I consider them eyes? Gazes would probably be a more fitting term.” LJ chuckles a bit at her words, taking a piece of her pale blonde hair in his claws. “There was this...odd feeling that I had. I could almost hear that infamous static. But it was...muffled. And it seemed to...vibrate. Through my whole body. Something very weird happened that day….”  
  
“Did you tell Twitch?”  
  
“No. For some reason, I have a feeling she has to find out on her own. I’m not supposed to tell her. Nor anyone else...what exactly is going on.”  
  
“So you know what happened?”  
  
_“...Yes.”_  
  
“You’re oddly knowing about all these things.”  
  
Ari shrugs. “Maybe it’s a special power of mine. I’ve always had some weird sense of intuition. Not as strong as Twitch’s. Was never good at telling if people were lying, like she is. Or being able to tell exactly what’s going through a person’s head like she is. But I can tell other things. Like the presence of people, or events. I know what’s happening or what’s going to happen.”  
  
“Psychic.”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
A comfortable silence falls between them, LJ still playing with strands of Ari’s hair, Ari still pulling at his pant leg. Suddenly, a bubble crosses her vision, popping on her nose. LJ laughs when she jumps. She sits up, staring up in wonder at the courtyard, now filled with little bubbles.  
  
“Oh my goodness...What...is all this?”  
  
“It’s an old trick of mine. Used to do this for Sally a lot. She’d get nightmares and I’d take her out here, and we’d see how many bubbles we could pop.” LJ stands up, grabbing Ari by her sides, and propping her up on his shoulder.  
  
A string of bubbles flies around her, circling her arms and head. The light from the moon glints off the bubbles, casting an almost ethereal glow around her.  
  
“That’s quite a look for you, Bubble.”  
  
“Bubble?” Ari giggles, looking down at him. LJ leans his head back, smiling up at her.  
  
“Yeah. You look like a little Bubble Queen. So, I think I’ll just call you Bubble now.”  
  
Ari laughs, a clear and relaxed sound. She shakes her head, the bubbles popping. “You’re very weird, LJ.”  
  
“Well I am a clown.”  
  
“Yeah...you’re right.”  
  
“Do you want to go to bed now?”  
  
Ari sighs, looking around the yard again. “In a bit….I’d like to enjoy this a little longer.”  
  
  
  
_“Alright.”_

  


**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

_**These Circuits are fine.** _

__

_**-Save and Continue** _  
_**-Save and Quit** _  
_**-Continue without Saving** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit short, but I thought of it and I thought it was really cute. So...yeah. There's gonna be a few more of these kind of chapters, showing off more of Scary Ari and developing her character a lot more, because i seriously need to develop her more. I've been a little too focused on twitch and the events in Hyrule, that I have neglected my precious girl!!! So yeah. We won't be going back to the main story for a little while, this is kinda just gonna be some extra fluff and angst until I've decided precisely how I'm going to continue the story.
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> Stay tuned for some new episode OF....
> 
>  
> 
> THE MISADVENTURES OF SCARY ARI & TWITCH CIRCUIT!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Ehehe~
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	26. Choose a Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either this weekend or this coming week (depends because I have a lot of stuff about to happen), I will be completely redoing the first three chapters of MSATC. There are some references in this chapter that will make more sense when those revisions are made.
> 
>  
> 
> But for now...
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

_I feel like something’s wrong with me, honestly._

 

_You are something….so foreign to me...yet so familiar._

 

_When I came to the woods, I was planning on killing me and Ari. We were going to die together...And that would be the end of it. But then Slender found us...and even though I hurt him, he was still willing to keep us around._

 

_Idiot._

 

_And then there was you._

 

_Every single interaction we had…_

 

**“Whoa there** **_Princess~._ ** **No need to be so on edge…”**

 

**“Wake uuuuppp,** **_Princesss~”_ **

 

**“Go away, elf.”   “Nah.”**

 

_Every time you pissed me off…_

 

**“Keep your nasty fucking feet off my bed.”**

 

**“Ya know, you’re really annoying.”**

 

**“BEN...I swear to HYLIA, YOU INSUFFERABLE PRICK. IF YOU DON’T LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE I SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A GLITCH.”**

 

_Every time we were alone together…_

 

**“Would you marry me?”**

 

**“You look cuter in my clothes.”** ****  
**  
** **“You make me feel alive again, Twitch.”**

  


**“Happy Birthday,** **_Princess~.”_ **

 

_What did you think was gonna happen to us? Did you think we were going to continue on like this? Our chaotic relationship...with Jeff and Rinku always there to complete this quartet of insanity that we all are?_

 

_Did you think it wouldever just be us? Just you and me...all we can feel or see is each other._

 

_That night...on my birthday...You wanted to say something. But you held it back._

 

_You wanted to tell me you loved me, didn’t you?_  
_  
_ But you were scared to, because you knew how much I hated that sentence. You were scared I’d reject you, or get upset.

 

_I probably would’ve gotten upset. I’m sure I likely would have._

 

_But it would only be because I’d be too scared to admit I loved you back._

 

_I was scared to love you._

 

_I was scared to love anyone. Even just platonic love._

 

_I was scared I’ll hurt you._

  


**I’m still scared.**

  


_But you don’t care if you get hurt. You’ll endure the pain just to make me happy._

 

_And I think that’s what scares me the most. That you’ll stay and go through whatever hell I end up putting you through because you don’t want to leave me by myself._

 

_Because you were alone, too, once._

 

_And this was exactly what you did. You never left me alone. No matter what happened...no matter how many times we had to be set back in time, or have entire realities of our lives destroyed…_

 

_You were always there when I woke up again._

  
  


“Hey, Twitch?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“If I could have kids...like...if I had the ability too, would you want to?”  
  
“Okay, so you asked me once if I would want to marry you, and know you’re asking me about kids?”  
  
“Well….since I’m kinda dead, and you technically are too...I don’t think either of us can… But if we could...would you want to?”  
  
“You’d really enjoy having fused hellspawns of the two of us running around destroying everything?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“..........You’d really want to have kids with me someday?”  
  
“Yeah, I would.”  
  
“And you’d really like to marry me?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
_Silence._

 

“Are you proposing to me?”  
  
“No...not yet at least.”  
  
“You’re dumb.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, just answer the question.”  
  
“..................Yeah, probably.”  
  
A sharp smile greets her eyes in the dim light of the room. A hand runs through her hair, gently. Both of them were huddled under a thick blanket, still entangled with each other from the night before.  
  
“What time is it?” Twitch rubs her eyes, rubbing her cheek against her pillow.  
  
“5:03…..AM.” A light shines, illuminating BEN’s face. He turns the phone screen towards Twitch so she can see the time.  
  
“Oh shit, okay. Just fucking blind me, asshat.”  
  
“Oh shut up.”  
  
“Is that a picture of us?”  
  
“No.” He quickly turns the screen off, shoving the phone under his pillow, a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
“Fucking liar. You’re so cheesy.”  
  
“Cheesy romance is the only _gouda_ romance.”  
  
“I will end your fucking life.”  
  
“I’m already dead, _Princess~.”_  
  
“Then I’ll just fucking crawl into my room through the hatch and leave you here.”  
  
“No, you won’t.”  
  
“Bet, motherfucker. I will walk into the HALLWAY! BUTT. ASS. NAKED. Right now. And go back to my room.”  
  
“I bet Jeff would just love that view.”  
  
“He probably fucking would!!” Twitch laughs, flicking BEN in the forehead, gaining a laugh from him as well.  


 

_We were so weird._

 

_I know you wanted to say you love me….but I’m honestly glad you didn’t. I feel like...given what had happened so recently...and what was going to happen so soon in the future… I wouldn’t have been able to handle it._

 

_Although I do regret us not telling each other sooner than we did._

 

_I feel like if we had known what was going to happen…_  


 

**_We wouldn’t have made that mistake._ ** ****  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I love you, **_Ben Ryder._ **

  
  
  
  


And I love you, ~~**De** **_L_ ** wiwgrfd **seEG** ~~ **_~~DFHet~~ \------------------------------------_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ ****__  
****  
**I AM SORRY. BUT THE NAME YOU ARE TRYING TO SUBMIT IS BANNED. WE CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO USE THIS NAME.**  
  
**PLEASE CHOOSE ANOTHER NAME, AND STAY WITHIN THE APPROVED GUIDELINES OF THIS GAME.**

**THANK YOU.**   
****_  
_ ****_  
_ **_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ ** ****_  
_ **_  
_ ** ****_Choose a name._

 

**_- >   - ~~Twitch~~ (CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE)_ **

**_-Glitch_ **

**_-Ari_ **

**_-Crystalheart_ **

**_-Elijah Havens_ **

**_-New player_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first name that is commented while be the person who will be focused on in the coming chapters. If I don't get any comments for a name by the time I am finished with the revisions of Chapters 1 to 3, I will choose on my own, as I do not plan to allow myself to continue new chapters until I have 1-3 redone. If you'd like to be the one to dictate who the new chapter will be focused on, just go ahead and put a comment!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways...
> 
>  
> 
> Stay crazy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~

**Author's Note:**

> Psychoooooooossssssss
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, my Lovely Proxies~!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


End file.
